NEW BEGINNINGS
by FrejaDK
Summary: Arizona moves to New York to get a fresh start. She meets the beautiful Callie Torres who is not who she initially claims to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**I am no expert on New York, so please bear with my choice of neighborhoods, street names etc. **

**Oh, and please remember that English is not my first language.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Arizona looked up from her magazine. She'd been flipping through the pages without reading any of the articles. Reading a medical journal at a bar on a Friday night was probably the last thing she wanted to be doing, but since she'd only been in the city for a couple of weeks, she hadn't really made any friends yet.

She'd landed her dream job as head of the pediatric department at Willard & West Memorial Hospital in New York just a few weeks prior and since she was one of the best peds surgeons in the country, Willard and West had – in an effort to get her to New York as fast as possible – offered to take care of her living situation for the first couple of months while she was hunting for an apartment.

This meant that she was now living in a hotel room. A very nice hotel room. In a very nice hotel.

The Mazatlán was a five-star, top of the line, fancy-all-the-way hotel in SoHo.

Arizona had seen more lavish interior, diamond studded Rolex watches and designer outfits in the last few weeks than she had in…well…ever.

She made a fair amount of money herself. Especially with her new position. But she couldn't grasp the amount of wealth located in this one place. She chuckled to herself at the thought of the number of deer skin Fendi bags inside the plush hotel walls. The price of them alone enough to clear the state deficit.

She'd grown up on an army base outside of Omaha. A place where nobody had more than anyone else. Within the base everyone knew each other and there was never much talk about 'who wore what' or how much something was worth. She'd had a happy and carefree childhood.

Before coming to New York she'd worked in Chicago for six years and had her whole life there; friends, family, and a nice apartment, but the job offer and the move to New York had come as welcomed change.

Before getting the offer she'd had a year of trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She loved medicine and she was very good at what she did, so career wise she was set but on a personal level she'd felt unfulfilled. The last boyfriend she'd had was a colleague at the Chicago Children's Hospital and their relationship had been a disaster. It started out nice. His name was Eric and he was charming. But it quickly turned ugly. He'd started acting possessive and threatening, and when she called off the relationship he'd turned really violent, roughing her up in the hospital parking lot. Luckily the security guards had seen it and managed to help her before anything worse could happen.

Eric got fired and he now had a restraining order. Arizona felt like maybe she'd seen him close to her apartment building a few times and also once in a café even after he got the restraining order, but she tried not to think about it too much. She didn't want that one poor relationship choice to overshadow any parts of her life.

New York was going to be her new place. A fresh start.

She'd been to New York a few times before but didn't have any friends there and didn't know the place very well. Since working as a surgeon often meant long hours and working at weird hours of the day, she hadn't had much time to do any sightseeing yet.

And now she was sitting on a bar stool, alone, in one of the best hotels in New York, looking at the people entering and exiting, wondering if she should just head up to bed or maybe grab another drink and try to make conversation with someone.

She _had_ put on a dress, so she opted to stay.

Then a woman walked up to the end of the bar. She was dressed in business attire with a short black skirt and a black blazer. The white shirt she wore underneath the blazer was unbuttoned until right above the place where the cups of her bra connected, and a long gold chain with a key on it adorned her chest.

She was a beautiful, latin woman. Tanned skin, dark eyes, and dark hair that came down over her shoulders in cascading waves.

Arizona watched her closely.

The woman nodded towards the bartender who quickly walked over to the newcomer.

They exchanged a few words and the bartender brought the lady two shots and a beer. The latina quickly downed the two shots and took a sip of the beer. Then she sat down, ran her hands through her hair and finally leaned on the bar on her arms. She looked tired.

By the way the latina had spoken to the bartender it seemed like they knew each other well and Arizona thought that maybe the brunette came to New York often. On business. Or to visit family.

It was only the two of them at the bar.

Arizona hadn't spoken to anyone outside of the hospital for the last two weeks and she was missing having a conversation, so she ventured a courteous "Hi" towards the woman at the end of the bar.

The brunette lifted her gaze towards Arizona and, with a surprised look in her eyes, said "Uhm…hi".

"Long day?" Arizona asked when seeing the tiredness in the other woman's dark eyes.

"Yeah" the brunette said and let out a sigh. She looked at Arizona with both interest and wonder. Why was this beautiful blonde talking to her?

"Well" Arizona then said "I had a pretty awesome day. I'll buy you another shot if you wanna hear about it". The blonde flashed her dimpled smile.

The latina looked at her for a second. And then something flashed across her dark eyes. She stood up straight and took a step back from the bar.

"Listen" she said "You're beautiful and it really has been a horrible day, but I'm not interested. And you shouldn't be in here". Her voice was soft, almost comforting.

Then she gave the bartender a knowing look, tipped her head at Arizona, looked down at the ground, turned around and walked away.

As soon as the latina was out of sight, the bartender came over to Arizona and said "Excuse me ma'am, I have to ask you to leave this establishment now"

Arizona was confused. "What…why?" she asked.

The bartender leaned across the bar and whispered "I have every respect in the world for you. I mean, you gotta do what you gotta do, but we do not allow women to turn tricks in here".

Arizona's mouth fell open.

"WHAT? You…she…you think I'm a prostitute?" she asked in disbelief.

The look of absolute horror in her eyes and the way she asked the question made the bartender realize that she wasn't.

"Oh God, I'm sorry…I…you just…." he started.

"I live here!" Arizona said, her voiced now raised slightly. She was in shock.

"I…I…" the bartender stuttered.

"In room number 1573. I'm a doctor" Arizona continued. She couldn't believe what had just happened. And she couldn't believe the bartender hadn't noticed her coming and going in both the restaurant, the bar, and the lobby area the last couple of weeks. Like any other guest.

"This is all a horrible misunderstanding" the bartender now said. He had managed to collect himself enough to try to make things right. "I offer you my deepest apology and I will make sure that you are compensated for our indiscretions. Would it be alright if we send something to your room? 1573, right?". He was now very quickly trying to smooth things out.

Arizona didn't care about being compensated. "Did she really think I was coming on to her?" Arizona shook her head with incredulity and searched for her room key in her purse.

"It was my mistake" the bartender answered "Don't worry about what she thought. Just forget she was even here, okay, please!"

Arizona got up, looked at the bartender and sighed "It's okay. I…I just can't believe she would think that. All I said was 'hi'"

The bartender simply gave her a nervous smile, and then Arizona turned around and headed for her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Arizona spent most of the next day in the OR. A set of unlucky twins had taken a nasty fall down some stairs which resulted in a few complicated fractures, an 8-year-old needed an appendectomy, and a toddler needed a heart valve replacement.

By the time she left the hospital it was dark outside and she was beat. She took a taxi to the hotel and was dreaming about falling onto her bed when she walked through the lobby. She made a quick stop at the reception to inquire about laundry service when she noticed a head of dark hair out of the corner of her eye.

She looked over and saw the latina from yesterday's little incident. The dark haired woman was sitting at a table in the restaurant with a group of 5 men. It looked like they were having some sort of a business meeting over a late dinner and it looked as if the brunette was explaining something important. Everyone at the table was looking at her intensely.

Arizona leaned against the reception desk. As a child she had been used to fighting in the school yard when other kids made fun of her name. Heck, she still sometimes had the wish to punch someone in the face, but she didn't quite know if she should just let this one go and not worry about it. It was an honest mistake, right? She had been sitting alone at a bar and she had started talking to a stranger out of nowhere. Maybe that did actually make her look a bit like someone who was looking for business. She squinted her eyes.

And then, all of a sudden, she decided that it _hadn't_ been an honest mistake and she took off across the lobby to the restaurant.

Next to the table, facing the latina, Arizona stood still for a few seconds before the brunette lifted her head and noticed her. Once again something flashed across the latina's eyes.

"You thought I was a prostitute?"

"Wha…" The latina gave the blonde a bewildered look. She didn't know what was going on.

"You thought I was a prostitute?"

The 5 men had now all turned to look at her and so had people at the surrounding tables.

Arizona didn't care about the attention. Her gaze was fixed on the latina. And the latina was flabbergasted.

"I…" she stuttered and looked around in a slight panic.

Arizona simply intensified her stare.

After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, the brunette collected herself, slowly pushed her chair back and got up. "Gentlemen" she said and nodded at them, and then she walked over to Arizona and leaned in so her face was close to the blonde's "Can we take this somewhere else? Please?" She didn't touch Arizona but instead put out her arm to show Arizona the way.

Arizona huffed, but started walking.

They ended up in a corner of the lobby.

"You thought I was a prostitute?" Arizona said again.

"Yes" the brunette answered "I thought you were a prostitute and I am very sorry about that because obviously you are here to make sure that I know that you are in fact not a prostitute".

"Why did you think I was?" Arizona wanted to know.

The latina looked at the blonde for a few seconds before answering.

"You were wearing a dress and…"

"Well, you're wearing a dress right now" Arizona shot back and pointed up and down the tight, short red dress the latina was wearing. The brunette didn't stand a chance. What Callie had really wanted to say was 'Nobody ever talks to me without an invitation which made me suspicious' or 'Don't you know who I am?'.

"It's just…I've seen women pick up men at this bar and I thought…"

"That I was a _lesbian_ prostitute? Gee, this gets better and better" Arizona shot back. She noticed the sudden hardened look on the brunette's face.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay" the latina said.

"OF COURSE there's nothing wrong with being gay! God! What I don't like is that you make assumptions about what I am when all I wanted was to have a conversation at a bar on a Friday night" Arizona didn't know why, but she felt like she was close to tears. 'Loneliness?' she suggested to herself. She shook the thought out of her head. "Anyways, I've had a long day, and I am going to go to bed now. In my room. In this hotel. Where I stay because I am in this city to work. As a doctor. Not to turn tricks". She turned around and walked towards the elevators.

The brunette looked at the blonde woman as she walked away. She felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. 'Mental note' she thought to herself 'Don't assume women at the bar are prostitutes'. She smiled at herself and at the ridiculousness of her own actions and at the disarming cuteness of the blonde woman who had just walked in and interrupted one of the most important business meetings of her life. The brunette decided it was time to talk to security.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A couple of days later Arizona was having breakfast in the hotel restaurant. She had a couple of days off and she was enjoying the quietness of the breakfast nook she had chosen. She was deeply absorbed by a newspaper article on Doctors Without Borders when suddenly she heard a soft voice.

"I'm very sorry"

The blonde looked up and met the eyes of the latina who had made presumptions about her. The brunette was leaning in over the table and she had a sincere look in her dark eyes.

"Do you think that maybe you could accept my apology?"

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but it took a few seconds for words to actually come out.

"I accept you apology" she finally said with a nod.

The brunette gave a sigh of relief and stood up straight.

"Thank you" she then said, gave Arizona a small smile and walked away.

Arizona stared at the woman. The latina was wearing a classy pant suit and her hair was in a messy braid. She looked very down-to-business with a hard surface, but there was something about the way she carried herself. A softness that Arizona hadn't noticed in any of all the other business people she'd seen during her stay at the hotel.

The blonde finished her coffee and left the hotel. She was determined to make the most of her two days off and had booked a lot of apartment viewings with a realtor.

9 long hours later she returned to The Mazatlán.

She didn't want a big place. One bedroom was fine. But she needed to be close to the hospital. And she also needed to be able to afford the place. And those two criteria apparently didn't make a great match with the New York real estate marked.

She was tired and only had one thing on her mind; get her bathing suit, and slip into the hot tub in the hotel spa – preferably alone.

While keeping her fingers crossed that no one else was going to be in the hot tub since it was very late in the day, she hurried from her room to the basement. It was quiet down there and she silently thanked the heavens that her wish for solidarity was coming true.

She got into the shower, put on her bathing suit, and walked through the hall towards the spa area. The warm air was making her relax already.

The hot tub was placed a few steps up from one of the hotel pools which meant that if there had been any people there, she would have had a clear view of everybody and everything. But she was alone and she smiled to herself. Peace and quiet.

She got into the tub and shivered as the warm water engulfed her. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and slowly started letting every muscle relax, one by one.

Five minutes later she looked up when she heard a door open and feet patter through the pool area. It took her a few seconds to identify the person, but when they took off their robe, and long dark hair came into view, she realized that it was the latina from the bar.

Underneath the robe the brunette was wearing a black bikini and as she was standing on the edge of the pool, Arizona thought she looked like one of those Sports Illustrated model.

The latina jumped into the water and swam back and forth for about twenty minutes before she got out of the water again. Arizona watched her closely.

The brunette put her robe back on and moved towards the exit to Arizona's right.

When she was about ten feet from Arizona, the blonde decided to make her presence known.

"You're a pretty good swimmer"

"SHIT!" Callie jumped and held both her hands over her chest as to prevent her heart from bursting through her skin from fear. She looked shocked and surprised – like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are you doing here?" She panted, sounding genuinely surprised by seeing the blonde.

"Uh…what does it look like I'm doing here?" Arizona answered with a crooked smile and pointed to the water she was sitting in "I'm obviously doing laundry"

The latina was too shocked to register the joke.

"The spa is closed for the day. It's been closed since 7 o'clock" she said and looked around as to search for someone – maybe a guard.

"But the door was unlocked" Arizona pointed towards the entrance "Isn't that how you got in?"

"Uh…yeah"

"So we're both trespassing?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess"

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't" Arizona smiled and winked at the latina.

That little comment and Arizona's adorable smile made the brunette relax her shoulders. And she even managed a small smile.

"I won't tell" she then said "But get out of there before you dissolve, you hear?"

She winked at Arizona, pulled the hood of her robe over her head, and headed for the entrance.

"Goodnight" Arizona said.

"Night night" the brunette returned right before rounding the corner and leaving the pool area.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After another day of looking for an apartment, Arizona was dragging her feet through the lobby.

She was too disappointed to have dinner, so she went directly to the bar where she sat down and slumped her shoulders.

"Long day?" a voice from the end of the bar said.

Arizona looked up and saw the latina standing only 5 feet away.

Arizona couldn't help but smile a little.

"You have no idea!" she said and continued with mirth "But should you be talking to me? I mean, I could get the idea that you were a lady of the night"

The latina blinked and then couldn't help but chuckle "Point taken. May I?" she asked while pointing at the chair next to Arizona.

"Yes, sure, of course" Arizona said.

The brunette walked over and sat down.

"Can I buy you a drink? White wine?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks"

The latina turned to the bartender and said "Two Chardonnays please"

"Yes, Miss Torres" the bartender responded.

"'Miss Torres'? You must come here often?" Arizona chuckled.

"Yeah…uh…I keep a tab" the brunette stuttered and then quickly – as if wanting to change the subject – said "My name is Callie" and stretched out her hand in a greeting.

"I'm Arizona Robbbins" the blonde said and shook the tanned hand in front of her.

They got their wine and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Callie, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm…uh…I'm in real estate". 'Not completely a lie' Callie thought.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I uh…buy…uh… and sometimes I sell with a profit" Not a lie either.

"Nice. You wouldn't happen to be selling an apartment near the Willard & West Memorial Hospital, would you?"

"I don't think I do, no. You're looking for a place there?"

"Yes. I just started working at the hospital and I'd like to live close to there so that it won't take me two hours to get there when I'm on call. Or two hours to get home when I've been on my feet in the OR for 12 hours." Arizona explained and continued "Willard & West have agreed to take care of my housing for two months, and this hotel is great, but I'm just getting a little restless. I need my own place. And a neighborhood. And a favorite pizza place. You know?"

Callie was amused by Arizona's rambling. It was cute. And the blonde looked stunning.

"I know" Callie said.

"Sorry, I'm rambling. It's been a while since I've had a conversation that didn't start with someone paging me to the OR" Arizona sad shyly.

"It's okay" Callie laughed "Ramble on – you're good at it"

Arizona smiled and then asked "Are you in town for work?"

"Oh, no, I mean yes. But I live here in New York"

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes"

"But you're staying here at the hotel?"

"Yes, well…" Callie started while thinking 'the truth' or 'not the truth'. She opted for 'not the truth', just wanting to keep the conversation easy. "They're renovating the façade of the apartment building I live in so the co-op made sure we all had other places to stay"

"Must be a pretty nice co-op for them to let you stay in a place like this" Arizona gave her an impressed look.

"Well…uh…yeah, actually there was a…a…draw, there was a draw, and I won the right out all the others to live somewhere swanky like this. The others are in regular hotels and apartments around the city". The lie was getting bigger.

"Oh, well lucky you" Arizona smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Wanting to talk about something else, Callie asked "What's your specialty?" She was genuinely interested.

"I'm a pediatric surgeon" the blonde answered.

"Oh, wow, that's impressive!"

"I love it! It really is my dream job"

The brunette nodded "Must be very rewarding?"

"It is" Arizona smiled at the thought of the superman outfit she had worn in the children's cancer ward earlier that week. And all the smiles and giggles it had elicited.

"Yesterday a little girl who had just been treated for a broken arm, jumped off the hospital bed, fell to the ground and broke her other arm. She thought the cast looked like a wing and wanted to try to fly. And a four-year-old boy caused a real scare because he'd covered himself in ketchup. When they found out it wasn't blood and wheeled him off to get cleaned up he kept yelling 'I'M A ZOMBIE, I'M A ZOMBIE'"

Callie burst into laughter.

"Laugh all you want" Arizona chuckled "Pediatrics is hardcore stuff"

"I bet it is" the latina managed to get out. This woman was funny. And cute. And had dimples.

"Well, let me ask you, what do you think earns the most respect, selling houses or saving the lives of little, adooooorable, innocent children?" Arizona cheekily asked.

Callie laughed again.

"Okay, you win!" the brunette surrendered and gave Arizona a giant smile that made the inside of Arizona's chest warm.

The blonde thought of a particularly difficult case she had dealt with a few weeks back and how seeing the child wake up and smile at her had filled her with such happiness she'd almost cried.

The dreamy look on Arizona's face made Callie feel warm all over. It also suddenly made her feel like she was crossing some kind of boundary that she shouldn't allow herself to cross.

She finished her wine and stood up.

Arizona looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry, I should get going. I have an early meeting tomorrow" the brunette explained.

"Me too" Arizona sighed and got up. For a moment she'd forgotten that she was still – technically – without a roof over her head and that she'd have to try and find a solution to that problem as soon as possible.

They walked into an elevator together and Arizona asked "Which floor?" as she pressed her own; 15th.

The question caught Callie a bit by surprise. She'd been focused on the way Arizona's curls bounced up and down every time the blonde took a step. Also, she'd scanned the lobby and found the guy in black that she gave her 'goodnight' nod.

"Uh…uh…the 17th" she stuttered and Arizona pressed the '17' button with a smile.

None of them said anything on the way up, and when the doors opened on the 15th floor and Arizona walked out, all the blonde said was "Thanks for the drink. See you around, Callie". She gave the brunette a sweet smile and walked away.

The minute the elevator doors closed, Callie pressed a button on the panel that said 'T' and punched in her code. She was headed for the top floor. And she had no idea why she hadn't just told Arizona the truth. Maybe she was holding back because chatting with Arizona had reminded her of that year she'd spent living in Paris where no one knew who she was and where nobody called her 'Miss Torres'. She'd travelled on the subway, being pressed up against the window from the amount of passengers during rush hour and she'd absolutely loved it. She'd felt unconditional surrender while experiencing being 'normal' among 'normal' people.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The penthouse suite felt nothing like the Parisian subway. She was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A couple of days later Arizona got lost in The Mazatlán. She'd gone looking for the business center so that she could print out some bank statements, but after walking down a few corridors and making a couple of turns, she had no idea where she was. She assumed she was in the conference area of the hotel because it looked like she was surrounded by meeting rooms and white board presentation areas.

She stopped and took a fifth look at the map she had gotten at the reception. And she shook her head a little, wondering where the map reading skills she'd had in her childhood had gone.

All of a sudden she heard voices from around the corner. She looked up, took a step forward and saw Callie standing by one of the meeting rooms with two men.

"NO ES POSIBLE!" the brunette yelled and banged her fist against the door. The two men didn't move and didn't say anything which Arizona found a bit odd. Callie was clearly agitated. Arizona took a step closer and the two men noticed her.

"MIERDA!" the latina yelled.

(*That's not possible!*) (*Shit!*)

Arizona was now very close to Callie who had her back to the blonde.

"Hey" Arizona softly put her hand on Callie's shoulder "What's going on?" Somehow Arizona thought that maybe the two men had been unpleasant towards Callie.

Callie swirled around and it took her a couple of seconds to realize that it was Arizona who had touched her. Her eyes darted around the room, locking onto something behind the blonde, her eyes reassuring someone that it was okay for the blonde to be this close.

"Hey" she said. She was panting, and she was clearly upset about something "Nothing is going on. We were just…What are you doing here?"

The two men took a few steps back to give the women privacy.

"I guess I'm a bit lost" Arizona said and waved the map in front of her "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, a bad meeting with some uh…clients" Callie forced a smile to avoid any more concern "I'm just a bit stressed, that's all"

"Well, I know all about that. Try having the lives of 25 kids depend on you" Arizona gave Callie a genuine and very comforting smile.

Callie chuckled. She was stretched pretty thin these days and a few things were not going according to plan. That happened all the time and it didn't usually get to her, but today she'd gotten annoyed because some of the people she trusted had messed up.

Arizona noticed that Callie's eyes were full of worry. She decided to try and lighten the mood a bit "I know nothing about real estate, so there's probably no point in asking if there's anything I can do to help?"

Her comment made the two men look at each other in wonder. 'Real estate?'

Callie chuckled "No, probably not"

"But, I know the best thing to cure stress" the blonde said matter-of-factly.

Callie looked at her expectantly. She had a feeling something horribly cute was about to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Ice cream!" the blonde smiled "I'm a dork, I know, and dorks like to feed their feelings with ice cream. Want to go grab some?" The blonde glanced at the two guys standing a few feet away "Oh, I mean unless you're not too busy right now?"

Callie didn't know what to say. There was silence for a while. Then she turned around towards the two men and with a knowing look asked them to leave.

The two women were left alone.

"Ice cream?" Callie asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Come on" Arizona started walking down the hall while looking at her map. Callie followed and was praying to God that Arizona was planning on getting ice cream _inside_ the hotel and not somewhere outside. Luckily the blonde walked into the small café next to the hotel restaurant. Callie felt relieved when Arizona picked a booth at the back of the place. Arizona handed Callie a menu, and even though Callie knew it by heart she still pretended to look through it.

A waiter came over and Arizona ordered a raspberry, strawberry and cherry sorbet mixture.

"I reeeeally like berries" she said while giving Callie a dimpled smile.

Callie gave a small laugh and shook her head. She ordered chocolate and vanilla.

"And I'm very traditional as you can see" Callie shot back with a chuckle. Arizona smiled again. Dimples.

"Thank you, Miss Torres, it will only be a second" the waiter said before he walked away.

Arizona's smile disappeared at the mentioning of Callie's last name. She narrowed her eyes a little bit and studied Callie's face.

Callie decided to deal with the question before it was asked. "I helped him find a studio apartment in Brooklyn" Callie said and shrugged her shoulders.

Lie.

"Oh" Arizona said. She bought it.

A waitress brought over their order and said "Here you go, Miss Torres". Callie cringed as the young woman walked away.

"There you go with the 'Miss Torres' again" Arizona laughed "Are you an apartment pimp? Or maybe you keep a lot of tabs in this place. Do you eat all your meals in here?"

"Pretty much" Callie said with a nervous smile. That was the truth.

Arizona just smiled at her and dug into her ice cream "I'll have to make sure you get out of here sometime then. So, bad meeting?"

Callie had hoped the blonde wouldn't return to the subject of what had happened. It took her a while to form a sentence. Arizona looked at her with concerned eyes, and it was almost too much for Callie to bear that this woman, this stranger, took this kind of genuine interest in her wellbeing.

"This business" Callie then said hesitantly. What she meant was 'this life' "It gets a bit rough sometimes" Callie was looking down at her ice cream.

"I understand" Arizona said.

Callie looked up. "In…uh…real estate…money and happiness is at stake, and….and it gets people rowled up"

"And those guys. Is everything okay between you guys? You seemed pretty upset" Arizona bit her lip.

"Let's just say it's not really the kind of business where you make a lot of great friends" Callie chuckled.

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Well, if you're looking for friends, I'd like to volunteer" Arizona tried "I don't know anybody in this city, and I'd really like to have some sort of a social life outside of the hospital"

"Oh…I…I wasn't…" Callie started. She looked up and saw a vulnerability in Arizona's eyes, and then all of a sudden it felt like the best idea in the world "It usually takes me a few years to make friends with people, but sure" Callie chuckled.

"Great!" was the perky response from the blonde. "As your new friend I will take you out for lunch tomorrow. You need to get out of here. And even though I'm sure the chefs in this place are the best of the best, I'm sure there are more exiting places out there"

Callie nearly choked on the chocolate chips in her ice cream "Uhm, I don't know…uh…I have a lot to do tomorrow…Maybe some other time?"

"Okay" the blonde said. She looked a bit disappointed which made Callie's heart sink. The brunette knew all too well the feeling of being alone in this city of 8 million people.

"Let me see if I can move some of my meetings, okay" Callie then said and instantly regretted it. There were no meetings. And there was no way she'd be able to keep up this 'regular person'-facade if they ventured beyond the hotel lobby and out into the city.

Arizona's face lit up "Great! I'm in 1573 and I'm off tomorrow, so you can just call me"

"Perfect" Callie managed to say, but inside her mind she was cursing herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Late in the evening Callie was sitting in her office on the 23rd floor, drumming the table with a pen.

"It has to be possible, Tim. Nothing is impossible, right?! Isn't that what you always say?" She gave the man standing in front of her desk a pleading smile.

"Miss Torres" the man sighed "Most of Manhattan knows who you are. Now, we can dress you differently and put some sunglasses on you, but we can't guarantee your safety in 'regular' places. In this hotel people are used – if not expecting – to see you and most of them don't make a fuss. But, if you're out there and the sunglasses come off which I'm assuming they would during a meal, people would start staring and approaching you which means we would have to intervene and that would all blow your cover"

"UGH!" Callie was frustrated.

"Why not just tell her?" Tim asked?

"Because she could be the only one I've ever met who didn't already know who I was. And it's wonderful, and liberating, and I'd like to get to know her and for her to get to know _me_ before she knows I'm Calliope Iphigenia Torres, property mogul and billionaire"

Tim shook his head slowly.

"I have friends, Tim. And I have women" She gave the man a knowing look. "But Arizona seems different. Real. She doesn't talk about her house in The Hamptons or about how she can't pronounce the names of her staff. And she's perky and says funny things. And I truly think she'd make a great friend"

"Reel her in and then drop the bomb?" Tim said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that" Callie looked a bit lost "Tim, she just looks at me like I'm a regular person and not someone who could buy and sell the hospital she works at. She doesn't _want_ anything from me. Except have lunch."

"And you're sure you don't have any romantic interest?"

There was a small pause. Tim cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm sure" Callie then said with confidence.

"Okay, Miss Torres, we'll make it happen, but you'll have to make her let you pick the place for you to eat"

Callie looked at the man questioningly.

"Just trust me" he said and pointed at Callie's telephone.

Callie picked up the phone and dialed 1573.

A very sleepy sounding Arizona picked up.

"I'll do lunch tomorrow, but I'll pick the place, okay?" Callie sounded almost out of breath.

"Bossy!" Arizona yawned.

"Great! Let's meet in the lobby at noon" the latina said and hung up.

She looked at Tim and lifted her arms, palms facing upwards as to say 'Now what?'


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Callie had dressed casually for the lunch. She was wearing tight black jeans and a dark red hoody. The heels she was wearing made her outfit pretty fancy though and when Arizona saw the latina standing in the lobby she thought to herself that the latina had an effortless beauty about her. She was sure that most people would find the brunette deadly sexy and after having seen her in a bikini, she was sure that Callie probably looked even more stunning naked than dressed. The thought made Arizona squint her eyes. She didn't usually think about naked women, did she? Oh well, Callie looked like someone out of a magazine. Tanned skin, curves, and beautiful hair, so Arizona decided that everybody probably thought about the latina naked.

Callie smiled at her which ripped Arizona away from her thoughts. They started walking towards the exit together.

The minute they stepped through the doors and left the hotel, Callie pulled the hood of her shirt over her head and put her sunglasses on.

There was already a taxi waiting for the two women.

"How far are we going?" Arizona asked. It was a lovely day out and she'd thought that maybe Callie would have picked a place close enough to walk there and enjoy the spring sun on the way.

"No too far" Callie said and turned to the driver "The corner of Mercer and Broome, please".

The taxi driver simply said "Yes" and let the car roll into traffic.

Esther's Diner was a small place with only about 12 tables. It was cute and quaint and very old-timey. Also it had space enough in front of the entrance for the taxi to park and for the two women to get out and to safety on the sidewalk without having to jump for their lives.

They walked up to the entrance and an usher opened the door for them.

Inside they were taken to a free table and sat down. Arizona looked around. The people at the other tables were eating or drinking coffee or reading the paper, and the place had a calmness to it that she really liked.

"I can't believe this place isn't more crowded. It's great!" the blonde said and threw Callie a big smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty quiet here" Callie said. She knew exactly why it wasn't crowded. She just wanted this lunch to go as smooth as possible. And for no one to call her 'Miss Torres'.

After they'd ordered their food, Callie relaxed a bit, and a nice silence fell over them until Arizona said "So, since we're new friends, we should get to know each other, right?" Arizona cringed a little bit at her own words. She'd never felt as lonely as she had since she arrived in New York, and she had never thought she would invite someone who was practically a stranger out for lunch. But, she needed a friend. And there was something about Callie – prostitute comment aside – that really touched something in her. Maybe they were both a bit lonely?

"Getting right to the point, huh?" Callie laughed while trying to not be intimidated by this whole situation. She sensed a lot of questions coming her way, and she was going to try to be as honest as possible. She was badass business mogul, Calliope Torres, and she wasn't going to be afraid of sharing a bit of information.

"Shoot" she said and poured water into their glasses.

"Okay" Arizona sat up straight as if preparing herself to really dig into this new friendship "Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Miami. My parents moved there from Mexico when I was 3. It felt like home to them because so many of their relatives where living there. When I was about 5 we moved to New York. Dad wanted to pursue some business opportunities"

"He was in real estate too?"

"Uh…yeah...he taught me everything I know" Callie said.

"Any siblings?" Arizona was aiming at getting as much information as she could. She had a feeling that this new friend of hers wasn't someone she could persuade into having lunch often. Also, there was something about this woman that she couldn't quite put her finger on. When Callie looked at her she felt like Callie _knew_ her. It was both unsettling and comforting at the same time.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while until Callie answered the question.

"Nope. Lonely child. What about your family?"

"Well, I'm an army brat. Everyone in my family is in the military. Men and women. I can't recall a single holiday where the main topic of discussion hasn't been _war_" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that's pretty intense" the brunette said.

"Yeah, well, oddly enough you get used to it"

"In my family all we talk about is why I haven't married yet" Callie chuckled and then instantly regretted letting out something as personal as that.

"And why haven't you?" Arizona laughed "Just kidding, you don't have to answer that"

Arizona's laugh was disarming and it made Callie feel like sharing.

"It's okay, I… I think I'm probably not…uh…easy to be with, so nobody has stuck around long enough for us to get to…that"

Arizona looked at Callie with the sweetest expression. Like she knew that Callie wasn't used to sharing. And she didn't comment on Callie's honest words. Instead she tipped her head to the side and studied the latina. Callie was beautiful. Dark, expressive eyes, flawless skin, and full lips. Arizona caught herself wanting to reach out and touch the brunette's hair. It looked so shiny and soft.

It was Callie who finally broke the silence.

"Are you married?"

"No. Let's just say that my latest relationship experience wasn't the best – actually it was a disaster – and that I'm trying to take it slow in that department"

"Sounds smart" Callie said and stabbed some avocado with her fork.

"How about you and love?" the blonde asked.

Callie stopped the fork in mid-air. Her dating life had never been the topic of many conversations outside of her family. She kept things private, and usually Tim was the only one who knew who came and went. She put the fork down and mustered the most awkward answer possible.

"I'm gay"

Arizona laughed.

"Well, I sort of assumed that from your comment that day in the lobby. You said that nothing is wrong with being gay and it sounded like it was personal" Arizona gave Callie a knowing smile "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Dating you mean?" Callie was rusty at this. As far as she knew she hadn't been on a date for years. But then again she was no longer quite sure what a date entailed. She thought about the women who frequented her apartment at The Mazatlán and she didn't think they would qualify as 'dates'.

"Yeah"

"Uhm, no, nobody at the moment"

Arizona gave Callie a devilish smile "You should come to the hospital fundraising party. There are a lot of cute nurses in that place. Rumour even has it that some of them are gay" Arizona winked at the brunette and Callie smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe" the latina said. She knew she wouldn't be able to go, but in that moment she liked to pretend.

They chatted about everything and nothing for a couple of hours while eating and enjoying a couple of glasses of wine. Callie was feeling great and she didn't know what made her happier; the fact that she was on her way to making a normal, smart, wonderful friend or that she was out in 'public' without being recognized.

Arizona looked dazzling. She was wearing a low cut blouse and when she got excited about something or used her arms to emphasize a point she was making, Callie could tell that her chest changed color. Excited dark pink. Callie had 'friends' on the Upper East Side that she saw for lunch a couple of times a month and they never seemed to get excited about anything.

Arizona's excitement was contagious, and Callie found herself doing a lot of smiling and laughing which didn't happen very often. It felt nice. And safe.

But all of a sudden Callie was pulled out of the safety zone.

"How is the business?" Arizona asked.

"My business?"

"Yeah. Do you own it?

"Uh…yes I do"

"And how is it going?"

Callie took a sip of wine to buy herself time.

"I do alright, I guess" she then said and took another sip of wine.

"Come on!" Arizona laughed "I just talked for ten minutes straight about an angioplasty I performed yesterday and all I get is 'I do alright'? Tell me more. Like, what did _you_ do yesterday?"

Callie gave the blonde a nervous smile. This wouldn't be a bad time to pull out the truth, but she just couldn't do it. She was afraid that the ease with which the conversation was flowing would cease, and she really was determined to 'reel' Arizona in, maybe become trusted friends with her, and then let her in on what 'the business' really was.

Callie also knew though that it was a matter of time before Arizona would see her on the cover of a gossip magazine or on the news. And then it would probably be too late to talk about trust.

She took a deep breath.

"Yesterday?" Callie started.

Arizona nodded.

"Yesterday I had a meeting with…uh…an investor about the possibilities of…doing a face lift on a…house…to up the value of the property"

Callie tried to make the story as truthful as possible but used 'investor' instead of 'Bill Gates' and 'house' instead of 'All of the East Village'.

Arizona looked interested, so Callie pushed on.

"It's always easier to bring in buyers if the place looks nice" She smiled at the blonde "so sometimes we…uh…I make sure to talk to people who know about these things before I venture into a buy or a sale"

"Do you ever pick up a hammer yourself?" Arizona asked.

Callie almost spit her wine all over the table, but she could see that Arizona was being earnest so she held it together.

"No" she chuckled "No, I don't"

"You should try it sometime" Arizona said "I always find it to be the best part about moving into a new place. Painting, fixing things, basically making it the way you want it"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! You know the moment when you open the door to a new place and it's kind of dark and shabby?"

"Uh…yeah" Lie. Callie hadn't lived in a place like that since she was 7 years old.

"That moment is one of my favorite moments. It's like the possibilities are endless. And it always signals a new beginning, a fresh start. I cannot WAIT to have that here in New York!"

The blonde's smile was wide and adorned with the cutest dimples Callie had ever seen. And just like that the brunette decided to go all out.

They spoke for a while longer. When the check came it took everything Callie had for her to not INSIST on paying, and it didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.

"You usually pay when you eat out with women, right?" Arizona asked with a smile.

Callie blushed a little "Yeah"

"Well, not today" the blonde said and raised her arms in mock victory which made Callie laugh.

They left the diner, and after they made it back to the hotel they went their separate ways.

Callie went to her office and sat down. It was quiet, and she could hear her own pulse. It was a little too late to hold back now, because she had already made the decision, so she beeped Tim.

"You needed me, Miss Torres?" the man asked as he stepped through the doors to Callie's office a couple of seconds later.

"Find out who her realtor is" Callie was looking at a map on her iPad "and get me a one bedroom apartment on…Wawerly Place or Jones Street. Nothing too nice. Nothing too trashy. And not too close to the park. It has to be believable. Sell it to her for whatever the market value is in…East Flatbush. Tell her…it's from the estate of someone who didn't have relatives, and that the lawyers want it sold quickly. Hence the low price. Just pay her realtor whatever is needed. And can we lose the 'Miss Torres', please? I need everyone to just call me 'ma'am' from now on"

Tim was taking notes. When Callie stopped talking he looked up.

Callie noticed the look in his eyes. Concern?

"Miss Torres," he said "are you sure about this?"

"No" she just said "But just make it happen"

He nodded, turned around, and left her office.

When he was gone, Callie leaned back in her chair. She was, without a doubt, stepping into deep waters now. She had know Arizona for only a short time, but caution be damned, she was going to make sure Arizona got a place to live. A fresh start.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Two days later Arizona got a call from her realtor. The man sounded excited and was going on and on about this 'perfect place' which was definitely within what was possible for Arizona to pay.

Arizona's heart jumped.

She arranged to meet with the realtor half an hour later, so she rushed out of the door. When she ran through the lobby she felt a stint of regret that Callie wasn't going with her. The feeling made her pause before she left the hotel. She stood still by the main entrance for a couple of minutes, contemplating why bringing Callie would make this experince better. She couldn't find an immediate answer to that, so she shook it off and jumped into a taxi.

The apartment was perfect and Arizona nearly cried when she heard how low the price of it was. The place was only a few blocks from the hospital and she signed the contract on the spot.

When she returned to her hotel room from the apartment on Jones Street she immediately thought about calling her new New York friend, but she remembered that she didn't have Callie's room number. She called the reception.

The receptionist picked up with a perky "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is doctor Arizona Robbins. If it's possible, I'd like to know the room number of Callie Torres?"

There was a silence on the other end and then the receptionist finally said something.

"You want the room number of whom?"

"Callie Torres"

"You know…Miss Torres?"

"Yes, I know her. Now, I know you don't just give out people's room numbers, but we're friends" Arizona realized that it sounded stupid. She shouldn't have called the reception. But she didn't have Callie's phone number, so this was the only way to get in contact with her.

"You know" the receptionist said "I really, really cannot give you Miss Torres' room number. But I can leave a message for her here at the reception"

"Okay. Can you just write that I'd like her to call me? I'm in 1573"

"Yeah, sure, no problem, thank you ma'am"

The receptionist was doing a good job with what she had just been instructed to do by Miss Torres' assistants; act like Miss Torres was not a big shot. Truth was, every phone at the reception desk had Callie's main guy, Tim, on speed dial, and there was no way that the receptionist would just be 'leaving a message' for Miss Torres. Everything had to be delivered through Tim and everything had to be delivered the second it arrived. That meant that upon hanging up with Arizona, the receptionist immediately called Tim and said that a woman by the name 'Arizona' in room number 1573 had just tried to contact the latina. Tim passed this information on to Callie who then proceeded to call the blonde.

"That was fast!" the blonde said when she picked up the phone less than 3 minutes after she'd talked to the receptionist.

"Well…uh…the reception called" the brunette stuttered.

"Oh, wow, that's great service!"

"Yeah" the latina chuckled "What's up?" She knew exactly what was up, but she was excited to hear about it from an even more excited Arizona.

Arizona told Callie all about the apartment. The place was empty so she would get the keys as soon as everything was settled with the bank. Callie was standing in the middle of the open kitchen-living room space of her penthouse suite and while Arizona rambled about the crazy luck the blonde had just encountered, the latina was smiling so hard that her cheeks were burning.

"So, you wanna celebrate?" Callie asked, hoping she could convince the blonde to meet her at the bar on the 3rd floor and not somewhere outside of the hotel.

"Actually, I have a late shift that starts in an hour. But, I was thinking, do you like Lewis Hine?"

"The photographer?"

"Yes"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Great! There's an exhibit at MoMa that I'd really like to see. Maybe you wanna come with me? We could go Thursday night when they're open till late? Maybe grab a celebratory drink afterwards?"

"Uh…Thursday…MoMa?"

"Yeah, you know, the most amazing museum in New York" Arizona laughed.

Callie pretended to laugh at her own antics and said "Sure, sounds good. Eight o'clock in the lobby?"

"Yup" Arizona said.

After they hung up, Callie buried her face in her arms "UGH!"

"So, I guess we're closing down MoMa on Thursday?" Tim asked from across the room. He couldn't help but laugh at this charade Callie had going on.

"Yes" Callie responded meekly from underneath her dark wavy hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Arizona commented on how quiet MoMa was, but other than that the visit to the museum was going smoothly. They walked around admiring Hine's black and white photos while talking about art in general. Arizona felt like they were old friends. And so did Callie. It was comfortable.

They sat down on a bench and enjoyed the view of the crisp white gallery walls full of large photographs.

None of them said anything until Callie pulled out a small present. It was a gift-wrapped box. She handed it to Arizona.

"What's this?" the blonde asked. She smiled at Callie and noticed that Callie was trying to keep a cool facade.

"Just a little congratulations-on-your-new-place present" Callie said like it was no big deal. She had gone over and over it in her head trying to figure out if it would be too weird to give Arizona a present since they barely knew each other, and finally she had just thought 'Fuck it' and bought something she felt would fit with the situation. Something a friend would buy.

Arizona looked at the brunette. The latina looked back at Arizona with the sweetest expression on her face.

"Open it"

Arizona kept looking at Callie and tilted her head a bit. She un-wrapped the box and opened it. Her breath hitched when she saw what the box contained.

She lifted out the silver key chain and held it in front of her face. The inscription on the little piece of metal said "New beginnings. New York"

She nearly cried and couldn't get herself to make eye contact with the brunette whom she could feel was staring at her.

"Is this how you woo the ladies?" she finally managed to get out. Callie laughed.

"No, no no, when I really woo people, they're usually not in doubt"

Arizona looked at her with an earnest expression.

"Thank you, Callie! It's really too much and you shouldn't have...I...I love it"

"You're very welcome, and it's nothing. I know that staying at a hotel hasn't been the best start to your new life in New York, but hopefully the new apartment will be everything you're hoping it will be. And I hope you'll come to love this city as much as I do. Really, the city sent me to try and make a good impression on their behalf"

Arizona laughed. Callie's smile was radiant. Arizona studied her. The gesture the brunette had just made did something to Arizona's inside. It was as if her chest was full of fluttering butterflies and she didn't understand why. Had she really been that lonely before meeting Callie that any small thing now made her heart swell? Or was it something else?

"Well, you're doing a good job" Arizona said.

They got up and started walking again. There was silence for a while. Arizona was letting her hand play with the new key chain in her pocket.

Callie was the first to speak.

"So, will you tell me about that disastrous relationship you mentioned?"

Arizona didn't answer which made Callie turn to look at the blonde.

Arizona looked at Callie with terror in her eyes.

"Or maybe not?" Callie said. She'd just thought that maybe the person Arizona had been with was an idiot and that there wasn't much more to the story. The look in Arizona's eyes told her otherwise.

Arizona shook her head "No, it's okay, it's just been a while since I've talked about it, and it's not that great a story"

"You don't have to tell me" Callie reassured "I'm a little too curious sometimes" She chuckled.

Callie's mannerisms made Arizona smile. And relax.

"I was seeing this guy" the blonde started.

Callie's heart fell a little. She somehow knew that Arizona was straight, but hearing her use the term 'guy' still came as a slight disappointment, which surprised the latina because she only wanted a friendship, right?

"And he was soooo nice" Arizona continued "But when we'd been going out for a while he started checking my phone, making sure he always knew where I was, asking me weird questions about my friends. You know, classic possessiveness and plain old crazy"

Callie chuckled, but quickly stopped when she saw the look on Arizona's face. There was more.

"I hung on for a while but it was simply getting to be too much, so I ended it" Arizona took a deep breath "Which made it worse. One night when I had finished my shift and was leaving the hospital he cornered me in the parking lot begging me to get back together. I said no and he...uh...he hit me and…and…threw me to the ground"

Callie's mouth fell open.

"And then he started kicking me"

"What..." Callie couldn't get out a sentence.

"Thank God, the hospital security guards where close by so they could intervene before…" Arizona's voice was shaky "…something worse could happen" The blonde took a deep breath "Not really the greatest boyfriend material" Arizona gave a small smile.

The look on Arizona's face melted the latina. The blonde looked like the memory of the incident clouded her mind.

"God, Arizona, I'm sorry, I…" The Brunette was at a loss for words.

"It's okay. He got a sentence and a restraining order. I'm moving on from it. _New York_ will help me move on from it. And I'm happy now" the blonde said and looked at Callie with determination in her eyes "I have a great new job, a great new apartment, and a great new friend" She winked at Callie who smiled back at her.

"You're not too shabby yourself" Callie laughed.

They stood on one of the sky bridges of the museum and looked down into the courtyard and they were silent for a while.

"When do you get the keys to your new palace, huh?" Callie asked and nudged Arizona's side with an elbow.

"Next week" Arizona sighed with content "I can't believe it's finally happening! I took a couple of days off from work so that I can get my stuff in order. The movers are bringing everything from Chicago on Wednesday"

"Do you need help with anything?" Callie asked. She didn't quite know exactly how she'd be able to help, because she'd never actually participated in a moving.

They moved to wait for the elevator to take them down to the ground floor of the museum.

"Not really, but I'll invite you over to inaugurate the place as soon as I unpack the wine glasses. Speaking of housing, how much longer is the renovation of your building gonna take? The co-op must have spent a fortune on housing for everybody by now?"

Callie cringed. She had known this question was going to come, but so far she hadn't thought of an answer.

"Uh…It shouldn't be long. Some of my neighbors are already back in their units. And I also have wine glasses" she said and immediately cursed herself. 'Why did I say that?' the brunette thought 'I can't ever invite her over anywhere. Unless I buy an apartment in a building with a recently renovated façade. UGH!'

They were now on the ground floor near the ticket sales.

"So, do you wanna go for a drink?" Arizona asked in her usual perky way.

"Actually" Callie said "I'm starting to get a migraine, so maybe we can do it some other time?" Lie.

Arizona looked a bit disappointed.

"Or we could have a drink at the hotel. That way I'll be closer to my bed if this pain gets worse" Callie said and pointed to her head. What she really meant was 'let's go somewhere where I don't have to wear sunglasses'.

Arizona's face lit up "Okay. Your room?"

Callie looked shocked "My room?"

"Yeah. That way you can fall on your bed whenever you feel the need. Unless you have dirty underwear lying around all over the place or a secret wife?" Arizona joked. The blonde was headed for the front door of the museum.

"Wait!" Callie said "Uh…let me just go use the bathroom"

"Okay. I'll be waiting over there" Arizona pointed towards some chairs close to the main entrance.

In the bathroom Callie frantically dialed Tim's number.

"Yes, Miss Torres? Is everything going according to plan?"

"No, not exactly" she rushed "I need a room on the 17th floor. A regular room. Like what Arizona is staying in. And I need it to look as if I'm actually staying there. We'll be back at the hotel in about 20 minutes, so it needs to be ready then and I need someone to slip me the key when I enter the lobby"

She hung up and left the bathroom. Tim was good. He'd be able to pull this one off.

The two women left the museum and jumped into a waiting taxi that took them to the hotel. They walked into the lobby and as they approached the elevators, a man passed closely by Callie, placing a keycard in her hand. As Arizona got into the elevator, Callie glanced at the card and read the room number; '1781'. She took a breath of relief and pushed the button that said '17'.

"I'm in 1781" she said and let Arizona walk in front of her. That way Arizona would stop by the right door and wouldn't notice that Callie didn't know which side of the hall the door was on.

The latina opened the door to the room and looked around. Tim was good. Very good. She made a mental note of making sure to give him a raise.

The room looked like she'd been living there for weeks. It wasn't dirty or overtly messy, but it had some clothes thrown over a chair, a computer and scattered papers on the desk, an empty bottle of water by the bed, jewelry, toiletries in the bathroom, and the place even smelled like her perfume. Callie smiled to herself.

The brunette pointed to a chair and said "Have a seat. What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?" Arizona smiled and sat down.

"Oh, let me check" Callie leaned down and opened the minibar "Scotch, vodka, gin, champagne and sodas" she said and looked up at Arizona expectantly.

"I'll have a scotch then" the blonde said.

"Really? Straight?"

"Yeah"

Callie handed Arizona the small glass bottle and Arizona poured the content into a glass. Callie grabbed some champagne.

Callie lifted the mini bottle of sparkles and said "To new homes"

Arizona smiled and her dimples were on full display which made Callie swallow thickly. This new friend of hers was extremely beautiful and those dimples. They were…sexy.

"To new homes!" Arizona said.

They talked for a while about Arizona's new neighborhood, about furniture, and about wall paint.

"Come with me" the blonde then blurted out.

"Where?"

"When I get the keys. Please. I'd bring my parents, but they're aaaaaaall the way in the Midwest, so I'm aaaaaaall alone and lonesome in this big city" she batted her eyelashes at Callie and Callie laughed.

"Sure, I'll come with you"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Callie would have paid good money to see the look she was now witnessing on Arizona's face. Callie had agreed to go with Arizona to get the keys for the new apartment and to see the place with the blonde. The realtor had been paid by Tim to not kiss and tell and after he'd left, the two women were now walking through the door to Arizona's new home.

The blonde moved slowly and looked around in wonder. She was taking in the whole place and Callie could tell that her mind was going a hundred miles per hour.

"Is this were you imagine what the place will look like after you use a hammer" Callie teased.

"As a matter of fact it is, and you'd be surprised by what I can do with tools" Arizona winked at the brunette.

Callie froze. 'Jesus Christ!'. That wink did something not very friendshippy to the pit of her stomach. She brushed it off quickly though and followed the blonde through the apartment, pretending that she had not – only a few days ago – been to the place with Tim and given it the okay.

Arizona looked out the window. She looked content but pensive.

"You okay?" Callie asked and put her hand on Arizona's back. The touch was gentle and Arizona could feel the heat coming off Callie's hand, spreading into her own skin.

"I'm good. Really good" the blonde said and smiled at Callie. She lifted her hand in the air to show Callie that she had put the apartment key on the key chain she got from the latina.

"New beginnings" she then said.

Callie smiled at her and nodded "New beginnings"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Five days later Callie nodded at the two guys she left in a car outside Arizona's building, walked through the lobby, and caught the elevator to Arizona's floor. She was carrying a bottle of red wine and she felt good.

She wondered if this was what regular people did all the time. Casual dinners with friends on weekdays.

Tim had told her not to bring a 1000 dollar bottle of French wine and instead buy something less…obviously extravagant. She'd gotten him to get a bottle from the store around the corner from the hotel.

She hadn't known what to wear but had finally settled on tight black jeans and a lose dark red blouse.

Even though they would have gone very nice with her outfit, she'd left her custom made Louboutin's at home, not wanting the red soles of the shoes mixed with her imprinted initials to give away her income bracket. She'd put on regular black heels instead.

When Arizona opened the door Callie lost a bit of the ease she had just felt simply because the blonde looked absolutely stunning. Blonde curls framing her beautiful face and…scrubs?

"Hey, great you're here" The blonde gave Callie a hug and a huge smile "Leave your jacket here and come on in. I just got here a short while ago because the surgery ran late, but dinner should be ready soon" The blonde disappeared into the kitchen area.

Callie hung her jacket 'She's actually cooking?'

The brunette rounded the corner and saw Arizona in full cooking mode, cutting vegetables on the kitchen island and stirring something in a pot.

"You cook?"

"Uh…yeah. You don't?"

"I'm sure my mom would slap me if she heard me say this, but no, I don't cook" Callie chuckled "It smells amazing!"

Arizona smiled at her "When you move back into your place I can come and teach you"

"Yeah, that would be great" Callie said without feeling a bit of regret about the whole not-really-having-a-real-apartment-and-lying-about-it situation. In that moment it felt almost natural to live in a make-believe world. She loved it.

"Oh, and sorry about my outfit. I just took a quick shower at the hospital, and all I had to put on were these" the blonde said and pointed up and down her body "If you take over this stirring, I'll go change real quick"

Callie grabbed the spoon and Arizona ran into the bedroom. While Callie was standing by the stove her mind wandered into the other room where Arizona was surely only dressed in her underwear now. Callie swallowed thickly. She shook her head. She wasn't going to ruin this new friendship by pining over a straight Arizona.

Arizona came back into the room and took over cooking again.

When dinner was ready they sat down at the breakfast bar. Arizona hadn't bought a dining room table yet and she was contemplating whether she actually needed one or not.

"This place is really coming together" Callie said while looking around.

"Well, I used my hammer" Arizona chuckled. The comment earned a laugh from Callie.

Arizona had already painted the place and pictures where already hung. Callie was quite impressed with how fast and good it had all been done.

They talked their way through dinner and later they took the conversation and their wine to the couch.

"I didn't have time to make dessert, but I have ice cream. You want some?" Arizona asked.

"Sure"

Arizona got up and got the ice cream. Very unceremoniously she sat down again, handed Callie a spoon and held the tub of ice cream between them.

"Dig in" she said.

Callie looked at the ice cream. Then she looked at Arizona who was already enjoying her first spoonful, and then she shrugged and dug her spoon into the caramel colored ice cream.

Arizona loved ice cream. And she loved having people over. It was something she had really missed while living at the hotel and not knowing anybody in the city. But now she had Callie and she was also getting to know her colleagues better. Things were good.

She looked at Callie who was licking her spoon while looking at some books Arizona had lying on the coffee table.

Callie smelled good. She had an old-Hollywood way about her; her face, her hair. And Arizona thought that the latina would probably be very warm to touch. Wait, what was that? Arizona swallowed, wondering if Callie's perfume was toxic. Or toxic enough to make her mind wander off in weird directions.

"How do you always look so…together?" she asked the brunette.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your hair, your clothes. Everything. Very composed. When I get off work at the end of the day I look like I've been in a cage fight"

Callie laughed. She actually didn't spend that much time on her looks and contrary to what people believed she didn't have a beauty team to help her get ready in the morning. She liked to handle that herself. Doing her own hair and make-up was one of the things she had left that didn't involve a lot of planning and involvement of other people.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Callie then said "but it's not something I put a lot of thought into"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just sort of roll out of bed"

"I doubt that" Arizona said "You look…I mean…kinda radiant" She pointed up and down Callie.

Callie tilted her head and looked at Arizona.

"Radiant? Thanks" she said in a low voice that made Arizona shiver. The blonde shifted in her seat. Why did she feel uncomfortable all of a sudden? And why the hell had she used the word 'radiant'? Something wasn't right, and the blonde hurried up and made conversation to make the sensation go away.

"Well, I'm an army brat, so I grew up wearing mini camies. I was pretty dirty most of the time" she said.

"Tell me about that. Growing up in the Midwest" Callie said with a soft voice.

Arizona started talking about her childhood, her family, and the army base. Callie asked a bunch of questions, and the conversation flowed freely. Having conversations with Arizona forced Callie to learn a whole new social code and the latina was loving it. Living in Miami her family hadn't had much, but as soon as they moved to New York and her dad's business took off, they'd been wealthy. Very wealthy. And even when Callie tried really hard, she couldn't remember any time where she'd watched TV on the couch while eating ice cream out of the tub. Or gone swimming at Coney Island. Instead she'd spent an awful lot of time with nannies and she'd always been dressed to the nines in outfits that were not supposed to get dirty because the family was always going to some sort of fancy dinner or fundraiser or extravagant children's birthday party.

And now, sitting next to her, was somebody who'd grown up in the middle of nowhere, worn muddy clothes her whole childhood, and eaten apples right off the tree. It baffled Callie.

Callie was pulled out of her thoughts by Arizona's voice.

"I think I'm going crazy"

"Why?"

"I think I saw Eric today"

"Eric?"

"The guy…my ex-boyfriend"

"Oh. OH! Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know for sure, but when I left the hospital there was a car parked close to mine and it looked like he was sitting in the driver's seat. I didn't get a good look because…well because I didn't want to get a good look"

"Should you tell someone about this? I mean, if he's breaking the restraining order, you should inform the police, right?"

"But what if it wasn't him, Callie?"

"What if it was?" Callie shot back. She instantly regretted her tone "I'm sorry, I just…If he's here, in New York, there's a reason to worry, right?"

Arizona sighed "I just don't want to open that can of worms, you know?"

"I know. Listen, I know someone who'll be able to check if he's moved his address to New York. I could contact them and then you'd know, okay?"

"Thank you" Arizona whispered.

"Now, let's say it wasn't him in that parking lot and concentrate on this ice cream instead" Callie said to lighten the mood. She was already thinking about how to figure out what – if anything – this Eric guy was up to.

An hour later Callie got up to leave. She got her jacket and reached for the door knob.

"Callie?"

Callie turned around and looked at the blonde who was handing her a note pad.

"Can I have your phone number? I think they're tired of taking my calls at the hotel reception" Arizona smiled.

Callie froze. Now it was too late for her to get an extra phone with a number she could give Arizona. She would have to give her the real one.

"Sure" she said and scribbled down the number on Arizona's note pad before she walked out the door.

And just like that doctor Arizona Robbins was now in possession of her private phone number that she didn't give out to anybody. Not even to people she'd known for years.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It was Thursday afternoon, and Callie was having a meltdown. She had felt pressured into telling Arizona that she was now back in her apartment and also to tell the blonde where the apartment was. She had lied and lied and lied and it was now making her blood pressure shoot through the roof.

They'd had a few weeks of seeing each other at Arizona's place and at the hotel, but it seemed more and more implausible that Callie was still staying at the hotel, hence the lie about being back in her apartment.

She paced the floor of her office. Tim was on the couch looking at her.

"I'm gonna tell her, Tim. I just need a little more time" She looked at him with desperate eyes.

He nodded in understanding.

"Can we do Francesca's tonight?"

She was referring to an Italian restaurant not far from Arizona's place.

"Tonight?" he said incredulously.

"Yes. I sort of want to divert her thoughts from the whole apartment thing by taking her somewhere nice"

"Miss Torres, Francesca's…I don't know…It's already 3 o'clock…" He saw the pleading look in Callie's eyes "We'll make it happen" he then said and started scribbling on his note pad.

"Thank you, Tim. I…I need this"

He looked up and saw something he had never seen in his boss before.

"Miss Torres, I will be as discrete about this as possible, but for your safety, for her safety, and for us to be able to help you, I need to ask you; will this turn romantic? Are you falling for Miss Robbins?"

"I am NOT falling for her!" she shot back. And just that second she knew that for a fact she was – without a doubt - very much falling for Arizona Robbins, peds surgeon and wonderful, wonderful human being.

She slumped down into a chair. Defeated by her own feelings.

"I don't know anymore, Tim. I just wanted to be a regular person. This…mess…"

"Take a deep breath, Miss Torres. And go and figure out what this mess is, okay?"

She looked him into the eyes and nodded. She needed to clean up this whole story.

When the two women arrived at Francesca's a few hours later, the place looked very cozy from the outside. Arizona had gotten a text from Callie that she was already inside, and so the blonde made her way through the front door of the restaurant where she was greeted by an usher who took her coat and directed her towards where Callie was sitting.

Callie saw the blonde and got up. Arizona's heart started hammering. Callie was wearing a tight black dress, her hair cascading down over her shoulders in waves. The golden jewelry around her neck looked amazing against her tanned skin, and the lipstick… 'UGH!' Arizona willed her thoughts away and gave Callie a hug.

"Wow" Callie said "You look really great!"

"Thanks, so do you!"

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds in awkward silence until Callie cleared her throat and pointed at a chair.

"Please, sit down"

Callie watched the blonde as she moved to sit down. Arizona was wearing a short blue dress that showed enough cleavage to make Callie's head spin.

After they'd ordered food and gotten their wine Callie was the first one to start talking.

"Sorry that we couldn't do this at my place"

"Yeah. I'm starting to think that maybe you live under a bridge" Arizona laughed.

Callie smiled "Not exactly. Plumbing problems are just never very convenient" All these lies were making Callie dizzy and she had to force herself to move them to the back of her mind so that they wouldn't over cloud the evening.

Luckily Arizona didn't think much of the fact that Callie had called last minute and asked if they could go out for dinner instead of doing it at her place. All the blonde had said "Tell me what I need to wear to this place because you say the name 'Francesca's' like it's something fancy"

Callie had laughed and said that a simple dress would do.

And now they were seated in Francesca's, surrounded by people that Callie knew had been hired to be there, and Arizona looked so radiant that it almost made the latina forget that they were in a completely staged setting.

They had some wine which made both of them loosen up a little.

Arizona told the brunette about a case she had at the hospital where two teenagers had been hit by a truck while they were having sex in a car. None of them had gotten seriously hurt, and the way Arizona was explaining the scene of getting the kids out of the car, naked and ashamed, made both women laugh.

"He kept begging me not to call his mom" Arizona said between fits of laughter.

"Did you call her?"

"Of course I did! He was under age and he had a broken collarbone"

"Poor guy" Callie laughed.

"Well, maybe next time they'll think before they start having sex in the middle of the entry road to the hospital parking lot" Arizona said with a bit of seriousness.

"Come on, Arizona! You've never snuck out of your parents' house and parked somewhere with your boyfriend so you could have sex? You've never wanted someone so much that you _had_ to pull over and have sex in the car?"

Arizona's mouth opened, but she didn't say anything. Instead she looked at Callie's mouth for a tenth of a second.

"I…I've never…uh…had sex in a car" she then confessed.

"Really?" Callie said in disbelief.

"Really"

"I thought having sex in your car was part of everyone's American dream" Callie chuckled earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Apparently not mine" Arizona smiled. Arizona wasn't inexperienced. AT ALL. But thinking back she couldn't even remember being in a car with a man at a point in their relationship where the need for immediate sex was an issue.

"Okay, well, your life is not over yet" Callie then said and lifted her glass "To having sex in vehicles"

Arizona laughed and lifted her glass as well "To having sex in vehicles"

The two women continued their evening in a good mood.

When they'd finished the dinner and Callie – after having insisted long enough – had paid the bill, they walked outside and stood on the sidewalk breathing in the fresh air of the evening.

Arizona could feel the effect of the wine and she kept looking at Callie with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Callie"

"You're welcome"

"It was delicious, but next time, we're cooking at your place. I'll bring the ingredients. Do you own pots and pans?"

Callie laughed "Yes. I do own pots and pans" Callie thought of her kitchen at The Mazatlán. It was well-equipped but had never been used much.

They looked at each other in silence.

When the moment started getting awkward, Callie decided to take the first step to end the evening.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday?" she said and lifted her eyebrows in expectation. Arizona needed her help carrying a door from her apartment down into a basement storage room.

"Yes – 6 o'clock? I'll treat you to pizza and beer" Arizona smiled and it made Callie's heart do a flip.

"I'll be there"

Callie leaned in and gave Arizona the softest hug. Arizona's nose was buried in Callie's hair, and the blonde breathed in the mixture of the brunette's natural scent, her perfume, and her shampoo.

And right at that moment it became blatantly obvious to Arizona that she was falling for Callie.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

*WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER*

It had happened to Arizona once before. Falling for a woman. When she was an intern in Chicago she had worked closely on a case with a young doctor called Theodora.

They'd worked together for weeks and one night while helping out in the OR Arizona had realized that Theodora was all she thought about. A couple of sexual dreams included.

Back then she had brushed it off as being pure admiration of the young successful doctor, and Theodora transferred to a hospital in Seattle, so Arizona had stopped giving it any more thought, but now...now it all started making better sense.

Arizona was going to tell Callie about all this. And then they would talk about it. And then things would go back to normal.

Or maybe not.

Maybe Callie would lift her off the floor and take her directly to the bedroom.

The thought alone made Arizona shiver. She was both nervous and excited.

Callie was on her way to her place and the blonde was trying to figure out how to broach the subject. How to talk to Callie about it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door bell. Callie was early?

Arizona opened the door with a giant smile on her face.

"Cal.."

But it wasn't Callie standing in the hall. It was Eric.

Arizona's blood froze. Not by the fact that he was there. But because of the look on his face. Evil.

Before she had a chance to breathe or say anything, he had pushed her back into the apartment. She stumbled backwards. Eric walked towards her slowly with a grin on his face.

"Hey darling" he said and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Eric, what are you do…" she didn't get the last of the sentence out before he planted a fist in her face. She fell on the floor. The pain went through her head and all the way down her spine. It felt like she was falling into a big dark hole, and she had to shake her head to get her mind back.

She looked up and saw him coming at her.

"Help"

She wanted to yell, but the word came out as a whisper.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. She could feel that her body was like play dough in his hands. He slapped her face a couple of times, grabbed her jaw, and forced her to make eye contact.

"You thought I'd stay away? You didn't think I'd find you?" he hissed.

Arizona's lip was bleeding and her head was pounding.

All she could get out was another whispered "Help".

"Nobody's here, darling" he said in a mocking voice "It's only you and me, and we are going to have lots of fun"

He pulled out a scarf, tied it around her face, and jammed parts of it into her mouth to keep her from screaming. It also made her breathing labored since her nose had started bleeding, and Arizona felt like she was going to faint. Maybe it would be best to just pass out? Get her mind away from what was happeing.

Eric pushed her onto the couch face down and stood behind her. With a knife he cut her shirt open and ripped it off her body. Soon her bra was gone as well.

He hit her hard with two fists to the shoulder blades and knocked the back of her head a few times as well. Then he flipped her over.

"You've got fucking great boobs" he said and grabbed them hard. The throbbing of her head kept her diving in and out of a foggy haze, and the feeling of his hands on her breasts made her sick to her stomach.

He lifted the knife to her face and smiled.

She stopped breathing as he slit the tip of the knife across the left side of her forehead, blood starting to trickle down her face. Arizona winced at the pain he was causing but couldn't stop thinking that maybe he had greater pain in store for her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt tears running down her cheeks. Where was Callie?

Callie was on the other end of town, and she was late. The car she was in was stuck in traffic. Her cell phone was acting up, so she couldn't call Arizona and instead she decided to just wait it out and get some work done on her way to the blonde's place. Tim was next to her.

To avoid the question she knew Tim was going to ask, she buried herself in some budget reports.

The question came anyway.

"Do you have any great reveal planned, Miss Torres?"

"Tim, I'll let you know if anything happens, okay?" she responded, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, Miss Torres, keep me posted" he said and chuckled. He'd been Callie's closest assistant for years and he was allowed a bit more joking room than anyone else on her staff.

Callie looked at him and then she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. She knew these past many weeks had been as crazy for Tim as they had been for herself, and she was immensely grateful that he had made everything easier for her with all his practical planning. And now. Now it all looked so silly that she couldn't help but smile at him. And then they both burst into a laugh.

She padded him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Tim"

"No problem, Miss Torres" he said.

And then they arrived at Arizona's apartment building.

Unbeknownst to Callie, there was an a lot less jolly scene playing out upstairs in Arizona's apartment.

Eric had turned Arizona unto her stomach and was now toying with the hem of her pants. The blonde was so scared, her face forced into the couch cushion, thinking that he was actually going to do what she feared he was going to do. And then after that, maybe he would kill her. She was too deeply shocked and scared to cry and was instead shaking under him.

"I can't wait to see your ass again" Eric whispered as he started cutting her jeans open "and to do dirty, dirty things with it"

He was taking his time using the knife in his right hand while groping Arizona's body with his left. The blonde whimpered at the taste of her own blood and the feeling of his clammy hand on her body.

Callie walked into the building, leaving Tim and the security car where they always parked. She took the elevator up to the 3th floor and walked down the hall.

Arizona's door was slightly ajar which was unusual. The blonde had once told Callie that she enjoyed opening her front door to see visitors outside. Even if she knew who was coming, it was a ritual she really liked.

Callie walked up to the door and heard Arizona's muffled whimper coming from the inside. She instantly knew that something was wrong and quickly reached for and pressed the small panic button she had in her pocket.

She pushed the door open and nearly fainted at the sight that met her. Arizona on the couch, bloody, half naked, with a man hovering over her. A man with a knife inserted into the blonde's pants.

Eric looked up and locked eyes with Callie. The latina could tell that he was contemplating his next move, but he never made it that far, because immediately three of Callie's security guards came running up the stairs and charged at the guy. Tim soon followed.

Callie's guards were holding Eric up against the wall. He was squirming a bit and looked shocked by this wave of force that had come at him.

Callie looked over at Arizona who had gotten off the couch and was hunched in the corner, bleeding and shaking. Tim had removed the scarf from her mouth and taken off his jacket and put it over her to cover up the naked skin. He was holding her while calling the police.

Callie was on fire with anger. She hid her face in her hands for a minute as to talk herself out of killing this intruding asshole right then and there.

Then she walked over to Eric, placed a hand on his neck, leaned in close to his face and hissed "You'll probably go away for a long time now, but let me tell you this; If you _ever_ come near her again, I will have you killed. Not roughed up, not beaten, not kicked around. Killed. Do you hear me?"

Her hold on his throat tightened. She no longer cared about the charade and about letting Arizona know who she was.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? I own this city! And people like me can do whateeeeever they want. I can make you disappear faster than you arrived. And believe me, I _will_ do it!"

Three policemen came rushing through the door and took over the hold on Eric from Callie's security guards. They started walking off with the perpetrator.

"Stop!" Callie ordered the policemen. She walked over to Eric again, stood very, very close to him, and pointed a finger in his face.

"Now, when the judge asks you what you did, you will tell him _exactly_ what you did. If I find out that you've been lying to get off easy, you're dead. Dead"

She said the last word with such solemnity that it gave everybody the chills.

As the police men dragged him out the door, Eric yelled "She threatened me! You heard it! She threatened me!" only to be shut down by one of the police officers saying "None of us heard anything. Now shut up!"

The minute Eric was out of the apartment, a team of paramedics came rushing through the door and got Arizona out and into an ambulance.

Callie – in the meantime – had been frozen to the spot in the middle of Arizona's living room.

It was Tim who dragged her mind out of the daze.

"Miss Torres, come with me"

He took her hand and got her down the stairs and into a car that could take her to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Callie waited and waited.

Tim did all the talking with the hospital staff. Callie simply received the information he dispersed.

It took four hours. Four hours before Arizona had been treated and talked to the police. And then she was whisked off to see an emergency psychologist. And then the blonde needed rest.

At eight o'clock in the morning Callie was slumped into a large chair in the back of a staff lounge where Tim had secured her some privacy, and she had finally managed to get a bit of sleep.

Now she was staring at the man standing in front of her next to Tim.

"Miss Torres, this is doctor Hansen. He's a colleague of Arizona's"

The doctor stuck out his hand and said "Hi"

Callie sat up straight and shook his hand "Hello, I'm Callie Torres"

"She's spoken of you" he said "but I didn't know it was _you_"

His comment made Callie grind her teeth "Well, it is me" she said and very quickly continued to what she found more important "How is she?"

"She's not good, but she's better than she was yesterday"

"Can…can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and motioned for Callie to follow him. They took the elevator to the 5th floor and walked down the hall until they were standing in front of Arizona's hospital room.

Callie saw the blonde through the glass window of the room. The blonde was on a bed, her head tipped to the side and her eyes staring out into nothing. Her right eye was black, and bruises had formed on her cheeks. The cut on her forehead had been glued up and on her lip she had a small white band aid.

The doctor nodded at Callie as to give her permission to go in. Callie knocked on the door lightly and walked halfway through the door.

Arizona didn't look at her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Arizona turned her head, looked at Callie and then turned her head away again. She said nothing.

Callie walked in anyways, closed the door, and leaned against it.

"God…Arizona" she said. Tears were forming in her eyes. What she really wanted to do was wrap the blonde in a huge hug. But she somehow knew that she had missed the train on the opportunity.

"I'm so sorry" she then whispered.

The blonde didn't move. But he finally spoke.

"Please. Get. Out" the blonde breathed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

A day and a half passed. Callie spent most of her time in the hospital. Tim worked overtime to get information about Arizona's condition, and on the evening of the third day, a doctor told Callie that Arizona had finally asked for her.

Callie's breath hitched. She looked at Tim who simply nodded at her.

She followed the doctor to Arizona's room and he let her in. This time Arizona looked at her when she came through the door.

The blonde pointed to the chair next to the bed and Callie hurried across the floor and sat down, not once loosing eye contact with Arizona.

They were both silent for a while until Callie felt like she needed to say something, the hurt in her chest making her feel like she was going to explode.

"Arizona…I…"

"Just tell me who you are. Please. No games"

Callie sighed. She was now having a hard time keeping eye contact. After a minute of silence she stood up and walked to the window of the hospital room and looked out over the city. She wondered if the truth would change things. If they would still be able to eat ice cream on Arizona's couch. If the way Arizona looked at her would change.

And then she realized that none of it all mattered anymore. Arizona was hurt. Not just by Eric. But by her. And it was too late and too selfish to think about all the other things.

So she spoke.

"My name is Calliope Torres" she cleared her throat but didn't hesitate or stutter "I'm not in real estate. I'm in billion dollar housing market transactions and investments. I own half of Manhattan. I haven't been waiting for the façade of my apartment building to be renovated so I can move back in. I don't have an apartment. I live at The Mazatlán. I own The Mazatlán"

She paused for a second. Not daring to turn back and meet Arizona's eyes.

"The lunch at Esther's diner. Everybody there was acting. Tim - the guy who helps me with personal affairs - made sure everything was planned out. The taxi there. The usher at the door. The waiting staff. Everybody was paid to act a part"

There was no way back now, so Callie continued.

"MoMa was also staged. I bought it for the day. Francesca's – bought it"

Callie took a deep breath. The worst was still to be revealed "Your apartment. I…bought it and…uh…sold it to you underpriced"

Callie turned around. She looked straight into Arizona's eyes. The blonde had tears running down her bruised cheeks. She looked like she had been deceived. She _had_ been deceived. Callie's heart dropped and her breath hitched. The blonde looked so frail.

"People know me. I can't just walk down the street. I have an army of security people, Arizona. They watch me every second. Nobody gets within 10 feet. And you...you just kept walking right through the security. Like that night in the hotel restaurant or that evening in the pool room. I nearly fired the whole team after that"

"Please leave"

"No. I…let me explain, please. I…I didn't even want to talk to you in the beginning, but you were pretty persistent, and I liked that you just offered your friendship like that, and I like our friendship, and…" Everything Callie wanted to say came out in bits and pieces.

"Leave"

"Arizona, please…"

"You can't just _buy_ a friendship like that!" Arizona whispered.

"I was trying _not_ to buy..."

Arizona raised her voice "By paying someone else?!"

"Arizona, I..."

"I just became the prostitute you saw in me that night at the bar"

"God, Arizona, I…"

"JUST. LEAVE. PLEASE" Arizona spat. The tears were gone and her eyes were dark with anger.

And right then, Calliope Torres, billionaire, globetrotter, and benefactor knew that not only couldn't she with any amount of money undo the mess she had made or take away the hurt Arizona was feeling, but that – most likely – she had lost Arizona's friendship forever.

She looked at the ground, then looked at Arizona once more.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry" she said, and then she left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Arizona cried. For days. In the beginning she did it at night in the hospital bed. After a handful of psychology sessions she was sent home and then she cried at home. In her bed. In the kitchen. On the blood stained couch.

But she didn't sleep. Whenever she tried to close her eyes and relax, she felt Eric's hands on her body and saw the look on Callie's face after he was carried out of her apartment.

She hadn't told her family or friends in Chicago about what had happened because she didn't want to worry them, and frankly, she was too exhausted to even give damn about the whole thing.

She didn't know what to think anymore. The events of the last few months mixed with the pain she was feeling in her body and mind was too much for her to handle. So she curled herself up in a ball on her bed, without sleeping, and just stared at the wall. And that's how she stayed. Until one afternoon when she heard the door bell ring. She didn't open the door, but the bell kept ringing and she finally gathered enough energy to get up and look out the little spy hole in her door.

She took a deep breath and then she opened the door.

She looked at the man standing outside.

"Tim, right?" Arizona said with disdain.

"Yes. Can I come in Miss Robbins?"

"She sent you?"

"No"

Arizona sighed and then – without knowing why – opened the door for him. She walked into the apartment and he followed. She stopped in the middle of the living room floor, turned around towards him, and crossed her arms as to signal that she was going to listen but that whatever he had to say better be good.

"She's a good person, Miss Robbins. She likes you. She enjoys your company. She just made some wrong choices"

"She lied" Arizona shot back.

"She did. But ask yourself how you would have reacted if you had known from the start who she was. Would you have even considered taking her out for lunch? Wouldn't you have looked at her differently? Talked to her differently?"

Arizona didn't say anything.

"Miss Torres…she…she is isolated from our world. She's tough, but it gets to her sometimes. And what she experienced with you was an attempt at normality. And now she's broken. Not because of losing your friendship although I think that's killing her, but because he hurt you, and she couldn't prevent it and can't ease your pain. _She_ NEVER meant to hurt you though. You have to believe me" he said with the most sincere and comforting voice Arizona had ever heard. No wonder he was Callie's main guy.

At his words she burst into tears and bent forward. Tim caught her and held her, letting her shake out the anxiety, sadness and loneliness.

He helped her to the bedroom and to lie down, and as soon as he put the cover over her, she was asleep.

He went into the living room to make a few calls, and then he sat by her bed for the rest of the day.

When she opened her eyes, she looked directly at him as if she was expecting to see him there.

"Thank you" she just said.

"Give her a chance to explain. Give her a chance to be your friend. She needs it. You need it" he said, squeezed her hand, got up, and left the apartment.

When Arizona got out of bed and stepped into the living room, she saw a new couch and vase upon vase of fresh flowers. No sign of tipped-over plants on the floor and no blood on the carpet. Everything felt new. And good.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Three weeks passed. Arizona's bruises were healed and she was doing better. She started working again and it felt good to feel the cool morning air on her face as she walked the few blocks to work every morning. For the time being she was only working days and had a strict deal with her boss, that she would see the psychologist at least once a week.

She had gotten a new respect for her colleagues because they didn't treat her like she was fragile, and they had also asked questions about the incident with Eric, which she thought was nice. Questions were a lot better than feeling like they were all talking about it behind her back.

It was also through her colleagues that she had learned exactly how big a deal Callie was.

It scared the blonde.

And at the same time she really missed Callie.

Since Eric had been 'caught in the act', he was brought in front of a judge fast. Arizona testimony was recorded on film so she didn't have to see him. She assumed that Callie and Tim had also been brought in to testify.

He pleaded guilty to all charges which landed him a sentence of 5 years for violation of the restraining order and assault and battery.

When Arizona heard about the sentence she was relieved. Without realizing it, she had feared another attack from Eric since the first time it happened in Chicago. At least now she'd be sure it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

And now it was Saturday at noon and Arizona found herself standing outside The Mazatlán, unsure of how she had gotten there. She walked back and forth a little bit on the sidewalk and then she finally decided to go inside.

The lobby smelled familiar, and as she sat down on one of the sleek designer chairs by the entrance she almost felt like she was coming home. She recognized the people at the reception and some of the hotel guards.

She sat there for a while, contemplating what she was doing there.

And then she saw Callie.

The brunette was sitting in the restaurant clearly immersed in some business material, flipping through pieces of paper.

Arizona took a deep breath, got up and walked over to the latina's table. She looked to the side and saw Tim sitting a few tables away. He gave her a reassuring nod.

"What did I tell you about eating all your meals in here?" she then said.

The latina's head shot up and she immediately stood up while breathing out "Arizona"

"I googled you" the blonde said "The internet says you have a love for travelling in Europe and that you once saved a man's life in Central Park by giving him CPR. That makes you sound like someone I'd enjoy having as a friend"

Callie didn't dare say anything, and she didn't move either.

"I'm so…so mad at you Callie. But I also miss my friend"

The blonde missed more than the friendship even though _more_ had never happened. But she wasn't ready to share that yet.

The brunette blinked, swallowed and then said "You know what's really good to cure anger? – Ice cream"

The blonde burst into a soft laughter. She had tears in her eyes, but Callie could tell, that the blonde looked in much better health – both physical and mental – than when the latina had seen her in the hospital.

"Really?" Arizona said.

The brunette nodded with a small smile. She couldn't believe Arizona was standing in front of her, and Callie decided that she would pack away any romantic feelings she'd had for the blonde if she could only keep this – their friendship.

"Well, maybe we could have some, together, one of these days?" Arizona said.

"I'd love that" Callie's smile was now on in full force.

"Great" Arizona breathed a sigh of relief "I'll…call you?"

"Please do"

They locked eyes for a second and Arizona turned around to walk out of the restaurant. She turned back for a second though.

"And Callie?"

The brunette looked at the blonde intently.

"I am going to pay you back for the apartment, okay?"

Callie simply nodded and the blonde walked off.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Four long days later Callie's phone rang. She was in a meeting with some investors in the financial district when Tim came through the door to the meeting room and said she had a phone call on her cell phone.

"We're kind of busy here, Tim" she said with a frown and pointed around the table full of suit clad men.

Tim loved to see her like this. She was at the head of the table, in complete control, and she oozed power in her high-waist black slacks, crisp white shirt with diamond studded cuff links, and short vest. No one spoke unless she addressed them.

At the same time she possessed such an incredible softness that had always made him think that she would make a great parent someday.

"I think you want to take this call, Miss Torres" he said.

She stared at him for a second and then realized that it was probably Arizona on the phone. She managed to control her giddiness and didn't rush out of her seat.

She smiled at everyone at the table, said "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll be right back", got up, and walked out of the room.

She grabbed her phone out of Tim's hand, calmed her breath and put it to her ear.

"Arizona?" she said.

"So, do you have any ice cream at your place? Or do you want to come to mine?"

The voice at the other end made Callie's heart do a flip. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She was apprehensive about showing Arizona her penthouse suite and all the extreme wealth it signified, but she couldn't hide it forever.

"I think it's probably time you come to my place"

Arizona laughed "Your real place? Or room number 1781?"

Callie gave a nervous chuckle "My _real_ place. 7 o'clock?

"Sounds perfect"

"Great! Tim will find you in the lobby and take you up"

There was a silence.

"I'll see you later, Callie" the blonde then said and hung up.

Callie stared at the phone.

Tim cleared his throat, making the brunette look up at him.

"Don't give me that look" she said in a warning tone. But Tim simply pushed through.

"Are you ever going to tell her that you are in fact crazy about her?"

"Oh no, no no no, Tim, don't start! I'm not going to ruin this now" She waved a finger at him, turned around, and went back into the conference room.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

At 6:55 Arizona stepped through the doors of The Mazatlán and was greeted by Tim who walked her to the elevator. They both got in, Tim tapped a code into the elevator panel and they started moving upwards.

Arizona looked at the man, suddenly feeling less confident than she had when she walked into the hotel. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Thank you" she said.

"What on earth for, Miss Robbins?" he asked and winked at her.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and her smile grew a little.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he motioned for the blonde to go out. Then he pressed a button on the panel, and nodded at her as the elevator doors closed.

"Hey" a voice came from behind her. Arizona turned around and found herself standing in a large hall, mirrors, colorful paintings and orange trees in large flower pots all around her.

Callie was standing in an archway at the other end of the room and the tall brunette looked almost small in this setting.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Come on in" Callie said and waved at Arizona to follow her into the next room.

Arizona walked forward slowly and entered the kitchen-living-room area of the suite. It was large to say the least, and it looked like a million dollars which was probably what Callie had paid for some of the furniture alone.

"Good God, Callie" Arizona breathed out.

Callie looked nervous.

"It's beautiful" Arizona said "Really, really beautiful" The blonde was being sincere, and Callie could tell from the way Arizona said the words that even though she was probably overwhelmed with how the suite screamed money, she didn't actually _care_ so much about Callie's wealth.

The look on the blonde's face as she was trying to take in the place while wearing a long jacket over scrubs she probably put on because she ran out of clothes to change into after showering at the hospital. It all made Callie's heart swell. And it made her desperate for them to get back into a safe zone in their friendship – the zone they had been in right before Eric turned things upside down.

"So, ice cream?" Callie said.

Arizona broke out a big smile "Sounds awesome!"

They walked into the kitchen and Callie opened the freezer, exposing approximately 25 different tubs of ice cream.

Arizona gasped.

"Now, I know you like berries, but I didn't know which ones you'd have an ache for today, so I just bought different kinds. I think there's even a dewberry one in here somewhere" the brunette rambled.

Arizona laughed "I love it!"

They got out some bowls and sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

They ate in silence for a while until Callie mustered enough courage to speak.

"Arizona…I…I'm very sorry for everything"

"Callie, don't…" Arizona looked down at her ice cream and swirled it around in the bowl "I…as of today I am not mad about it anymore. I have some things I need to work through because of…Eric…But everything else…what's done is done, and I'm just happy you came that day. And that you brought all those strong guys"

She gave Callie a small smile which made Callie feel like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"I don't want it to be different, Arizona. Between us I mean. I live this…life…where people spend 100.000 dollars on shoes for their dogs…and I…I just don't want you to see me like that. I don't want it to be different, okay?"

"Me neither" the blonde said with a soft voice "I…I just have to get used to all this, okay?

The brunette nodded.

There was another silence.

"Thank you" Arizona said.

Callie tilted her head "For what?"

"For threatening to kill him. It's what's been getting me through these last few weeks" She looked at Callie with blue eyes that had turned dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Three weeks passed. Arizona got back on the crazy schedule of the hospital, working long hours, nights and weekends, and was feeling like normality was restored.

The blonde and Callie saw each other A LOT when none of them were working. They mostly met at Callie's or Arizona's place and rarely went out. Arizona also got to know new things about the brunette – things that Callie couldn't really share with her before. It was great.

This Wednesday evening Callie was coming over and they were going to order pizza and watch a movie. When Callie arrived, the brunette had other plans though.

"Put on a jacket" she said "We're going out"

"Where?" Arizona was a bit surprised.

"You'll see" the brunette said and threw the blonde a smile.

Tim drove them across Manhattan and over the Manhattan Bridge. None of the women said anything on the trip.

He let them off in Fowler Square and with concern said "Are you sure about this, Miss Torres?"

Callie gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and said "Yes, I'm sure. We'll be fine"

Then he drove off and left the two women standing on the sidewalk. Arizona was surprised to say the least. Callie was nervous but tried not to let it show.

"Okay" the brunette said in a shaky breath "This way" She pointed down Fulton Street and the two started walking.

Arizona decided not to ask any questions and instead enjoy finally being out like this with the brunette. It felt liberating.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached the corner of Waverly Avenue. Arizona looked up and saw a large illuminated sign that said 'Bank's Movie Theatre'. She looked at Callie with a large smile. She loved the movies.

"I just thought it was time to get some fresh air together" Callie said "This friendship can't be cooped up between yours and my place forever. Besides, I _do_ venture out regularly, so I thought maybe we could start doing things outside of our homes sometimes"

They walked up to the ticket booth and Callie asked for two tickets. The man behind the glass looked like he had been sleeping. He got out two tickets, finally lifted his gaze and looked at Callie as he handed her the tickets.

"That'll be 16 dollars…hey, aren't you Callie Torres?"

Callie clenched her teeth.

"Yes, I am. And if you don't call the paps, there'll be some extra cash in this for you"

Arizona looked at the latina. This was a side she hadn't seen before – the famous Calliope Torres trying to have a quiet night out without being harassed and photographed. The power in Callie's voice sent chills down her spine and made the guy behind the glass blink rapidly.

"Of course" he said, earning a thankful nod from the latina.

The two women walked into the building, bought popcorn from a teenager who didn't notice who Callie was because he was too preoccupied with his smartphone, and found their seats in the theatre.

"This is great, Callie" Arizona said before the lights were dimmed and the movie started.

Callie hardly paid attention to what was going on on the screen. She was too busy enjoying doing something as normal as this with Arizona.

When the movie ended they got up and went outside. Before they started walking, Callie went back over to the ticket guy who was now standing outside the booth smoking a cigarette. She lifted her hand and slipped something Arizona assumed was money into the guy's shirt pocket.

Arizona didn't even notice Callie getting the money out of her pocket which made the blonde think that Callie had good practice in being discreet with cash. And in paying people to be silent about her whereabouts.

They started walking down the street. Callie looked at Arizona.

"Just forget that side of it. Please" Callie pleaded softly.

Arizona nodded with as much assurance as she could muster.

A silence formed between them until Arizona looked at Callie with her dimples on full display. The cuteness nearly making Callie fall backwards.

"The movie was great and all, but I was going to make us an amazing hot chocolate" Arizona said "And I've been wanting hot chocolate for daaaaaays and daaaaaays and if we don't go home and drink it, the ingredients will go to waste"

Callie laughed. She was relieved that Arizona didn't want to go to a café. The movie theatre was enough for tonight.

"Sure" she chuckled and lifted her hand to hail a cab.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

A week later Arizona walked into The Mazatlán. She'd arranged with Callie to stop by to pick up her wallet that she had forgotten on Callie's couch a few days earlier.

She met Tim in the lobby and he made sure she got on an elevator towards Callie's suite.

The blonde was early but only by about 20 minutes, so she didn't think to write and tell Callie.

As soon as the doors opened, Arizona stepped out of the elevator and bumped directly into a woman who was standing in Callie's hall.

The woman looked just as surprised as Arizona, and so did Callie who was standing next to the woman.

Callie actually looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Arizona?" she said in surprise.

The blonde suddenly felt like she was trespassing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I...I'm early, and I didn't know you had company...Tim sent me up"

The woman standing next to Callie apparently wasn't much into small talk. She turned towards Callie, stood on her tip toes, and gave Callie a small kiss on the cheek. With a sugary sweet voice she said "I had a great time, Callie. I hope to hear from you again soon" Then she bit her lower lip and winked at Callie sexily before she pressed the elevator button, stepped in and waved as the doors closed.

Arizona just stared at the elevator with her back to Callie. She turned around, her mouth open in astonishment.

"Was that a hooker?"

Callie looked down at the floor for a few seconds and then looked up at Arizona. She couldn't really get out of this one.

"I prefer the term _escort_" she then said, voice even and eyes dark with something that looked like embarrassment but which was actually a cry for understanding.

Arizona was silent. They just stood there looking at each other.

"Callie…" Arizona started but didn't really know what to say.

"Please, Arizona, don't" Callie really did not want to get into this. She turned around and started walking towards the living room of the luxurious suite. Arizona followed while trying to think of the right thing to say.

"You…you are sooooo beautiful Callie, and you have all this" Arizona put out her arms as to remind Callie of her empire "You don't need prostitutes. Why…"

"You have no idea" Callie retorted. She was annoyed by the situation. By having gotten caught?

"But, there must be a million women out there you could date"

"You think I can walk into a gay club and buy a woman a drink? You think I can take a stranger out on a date? You think I can just dive into online dating?" Callie huffed "It has been yeeeears, Arizona, years, since I was unknown enough to buy someone a drink out there and actually have a meaningful conversation without paparazzi showing up or someone asking 'Aren't you that Torres billionaire?'. Conversation that didn't end with them saying 'So, are you going to take me to Paris?'" It's been years since I haven't had to think 'I wonder if some competitor sent this woman to get information out of me' or if today is the day I'll get shot for having done business in the wrong places. I'm made of money, Arizona. People don't care so much about your feelings when you're made of money"

Arizona cared. Not because of the money but because the way Callie looked right at that second, annoyed, slightly mad and a bit flustered, tugged at Arizona's heart.

The truth was the blonde was jealous, and she wanted to run after the escort and tell her to never come back because Arizona wanted Callie to herself.

Instead she asked Callie for a drink.

Callie poured them some wine and it felt like there was a bit of tension between the two as they sat down at the kitchen island.

"I like sex" Callie said, Arizona almost choking on her wine going unnoticed by the brunette "And without escorts, everyone in New York would know that. If I take a woman home from a bar or a club, it's going to be all over the National Inquirer the next day, and that's not really fair to the woman. But I have needs, and this way is easy and it doesn't cause any problems"

Actually Callie hadn't seen any escorts since she met Arizona. This was the first time. And it was part of her trying-to-not-throw-myself-at-Arizona strategy.

Arizona had finished her glass of wine in record speed.

She grabbed the bottle and filled her glass again. Right now she couldn't contain the thought of Callie's needs.

"Go to a club with me" she then blurted out.

Callie looked at her is surprise.

"What?"

"Go to a club with me"

It was a random thought, and Arizona knew that she was pushing the latina into deep waters, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to go drinking and dancing. And she wanted to go with Callie. Callie who liked sex. And who said the word 'sex' in a way that made Arizona's core vibrate.

"Uh...I don't know if that is a good idea. What kind of club are you thinking about?"

"Are there more than one kind?"

"Well, yeah, gay clubs, salsa clubs..."

"Gay is fine" Arizona said. She didn't care.

"Arizona, I don't think I can...I mean, I can go but it needs to be planned. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" the blonde sighed "It's just been a while since I've been out dancing. And I like dancing" She gave Callie a sincere look that made Callie want to pick her up and run to the club right now.

Callie studied her for a few seconds.

"Okay then. Saturday?"

"YAY!" Arizona burst out. Dancing was hopefully going to make the thought of escorts go away.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Saturday rolled around and Arizona was getting ready for the night out. Callie had taken the lead on where they would go as she needed to sort things out with security, so Arizona was left to just put on a dress and some make up and be ready at 9pm.

When her doorbell rang she felt a nervousness run through her body. She opened the door and nearly forgot to breathe when she saw the latina.

Callie had left the business attire at home and was instead wearing a tight black dress that stopped right above her knees, black heels and the sexiest make up Arizona had ever seen. The brunette's hair hang loose in inviting waves.

Arizona stared. For too long.

Callie laughed "Wake up! We gotta go"

Arizona snapped out of her daze, grabbed her purse, and followed the brunette down to the car that would take them to the club.

When they were in the car, Callie caught herself looking up and down Arizona while the blonde was talking to Tim. She had to force herself to look out of the window instead.

As they approached the club and saw the long line of people waiting to get in, Tim said out loud "Welcome to 'Violet's', the swankiest lesbian club in New York, heck, probably in the whole world. Only the very top of the upper class homosexual women come here. Oh, and the women they bring of course" he winked at Arizona who looked a bit scared.

"Stop it, Tim!" Callie said and shook her head "He's exaggerating, Arizona. Don't worry, it's okay"

Tim drove past the club and behind the building where the women were let out. A man was waiting for them there and when they'd said goodbye to Tim, the man let them into the club through the VIP door. As they were walking down a hall towards the main area of the club, the man said "Regular crowd, Miss Torres. Not too many who will make a fuss. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let us know. James will stay close to your lounge, and Alice will watch you guys. Just relax and enjoy" He smiled at them and guided them to the lounge area where they sat down.

Arizona looked around "An upper class gay club? Wow! I didn't know those existed" she chuckled.

"It's not really as bad as Tim makes it sound. It's situated in a rich neighborhood and a lot of the clientele have money, but lots of quote unquote normal people come here to. I like it because people always seem to mind their own business. I used to come here a lot when I was younger, and even though I was a party animal and did lots of stupid things, nobody ever as much as took a picture or filmed me in here"

Callie's words made the blonde relax and they were soon on their second drink, watching the crowd.

"What kind of stupid things did you do here?" Arizona asked, showing her dimples.

"As soon as I said that, I knew you were eventually going to ask me about it" Callie laughed as Arizona elbowed her side.

"Just the usual; rowdy behavior, sex in the bathroom stalls" Callie said and winked at Arizona.

Arizona's breath hitched. She was trying to remember the last time she had had casual sex. It had been a while. Maybe _she_ needed an escort? She managed a smile.

They stayed seated and talked about their club experiences. It was fun and cozy. After a few more drinks, Arizona noticed how the alcohol was making her cheeks warm, and she'd now had enough liquid courage to ask the question that had been on her mind for a few days.

"What do you do with them?"

"Who?" The brunette looked at her while taking a sip of her drink.

"The escorts"

Callie coughed and nearly spilled her drink "What I _do_ with them? What do you think I _do_ with them?" Callie chuckled.

The thought of a naked Callie Torres with a naked escort made both Arizona's stomach clench in jealousy and her breath hitch in excitement.

Callie could tell that Arizona was serious. The brunette squinted her eyes and tilted her head. They'd never talked about sex openly. None of them were prudes, but details of that part of their private lives had never come up.

"I'm curious" Arizona said "And friends talk about these things, so give me some dirty details about what happened with the one from the other day" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what Callie did with the escorts, but she really did want to know what a naked Callie did in the bedroom.

"Okay" the brunette just said, now also inebriated by the alcohol. She finished her drink and put down the glass "I fucked her with a strap-on"

Arizona's mouth dropped, giving Callie a certain satisfaction. The blonde had asked for it.

"And then she ate me out" she finished matter-of-factly while shrugging her shoulders like what she had just said was no big deal.

Arizona's head on the other hand was about to explode. The image of a naked Callie, tanned, soft skin, long legs, wearing a harness made Arizona wish that she'd gone into escorting instead of medicine.

"Well…uh…that…uh…sounds like fun" she stuttered and the brunette started laughing.

Callie laughed so hard she almost fell off the lounge chair, and she placed her hand on Arizona's thigh to steady herself.

When her laugher calmed down, she saw Arizona's eyes move between the hand on her thigh and Callie's face.

Suddenly Arizona's thigh felt burning hot against the palm of the latina's hand, and she removed it quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that"

"It's okay"

"No, seriously, I…"

"Callie. I…I liked having your hand on my thigh"

Callie completely missed where Arizona was going.

"Well, it's a very nice hand" Callie smiled and wiggled her fingers at Arizona.

"No, I mean, I like…" the blonde started, but before she got a chance to finish her sentence, someone took a picture of them, the flash nearly blinding them.

Immediately the person with the camera was tackled by a security guy. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her up.

"Time to go" the brunette said and dragged the blonde through the crowd to the hall at the back of the club.

They were ushered out of the back door where a swarm of paparazzi were waiting. Callie instantly let go of Arizona's hand when she saw the photographers.

Tim helped them into the car and drove off fast.

"DAMMIT!" Callie yelled and clenched her fists.

Arizona bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Everything had happened so fast. She had gotten scared. And she had been interrupted. And pulled through an army of camera flashes and men who were yelling and now Callie was upset.

And the evening was over.

And she was in love with Callie. Very much in love. It was all very clear and confusing at the same time.

She wiped a tear from her cheek, trying to hide it from Callie.

"Arizona?" the brunette said with the softest voice and leaned over and grabbed Arizona's hand "Are you okay?"

The blonde looked at Callie with wet eyes but managed a nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" the brunette said.

Arizona shook her head "No, no, it's okay, I just got a bit…overwhelmed"

"Listen" Callie said with a sigh "The pictures. They'll be out tomorrow, and maybe there'll be a story. About you and me" Callie motioned between them.

"I don't care" the blonde said.

"No" Callie sighed again "But your family and friends and colleagues might call or ask, so be prepared"

The feeling of Callie's hand holding hers was almost too much for the blonde. She decided to try to get it together.

"Okay" she said.

Tim pulled into the underground garage of Arizona's building and got out of the car to make sure no one was following them.

They two women looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to dance, Arizona" Callie said with a low voice. She looked broken.

Arizona was now tumbling over the edge of her ability to contain herself. And she no longer gave a shit. She couldn't _not_ do anything about these feelings anymore.

She leaned over, slowly, gathering courage as she went, and let her lips brush against Callie's. The kiss was barely there and lasted less than two seconds.

She pulled back as slowly as she had gone in, her eyelids fluttering, and saw the look on Callie's face. A mixture of shock and surprise and bewilderment.

Arizona opened the door and got out, leaning in and saying nothing but "Goodnight, Callie" before she closed the car door behind her and entered the basement of the building. When she got into her apartment, the events of the last half an hour finally dawned on her and she sat down in the middle of the floor and started crying.

Callie was dumbfounded. And for the first time in many years she felt like something was happening that was out of her control.

Tim got in the car and drove the brunette to The Mazatlán.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

After a long and partly sleepless night Callie got up and ate her breakfast on the couch while staring into the air. Tim informed her over the phone that he had done some damage control, and that pictures of her and Arizona were only on a couple of online gossip pages.

She checked her phone. No messages.

She was trying to figure out if the kiss had actually happened or if it was a figment of her imagination. And if it had, what did it mean then?

She sat there for two hours and then decided to go and ask Arizona. Alone.

She hadn't driven herself in a while, and when she pulled out of the parking garage she felt kind of liberated.

She tried the blonde's apartment first, but the door man said that the blonde had left for work, so she continued to the hospital.

She quickly found the peds ward and walked around there for a few minutes, earning a bunch of stares from staff and patients.

And then she saw Arizona. The blonde was standing by a nurses' station with her side to the brunette and she looked stunning in her white doctors' gown. She was explaining something to a young male doctor and the story made both of them laugh, causing Arizona's face to light up.

Callie stepped closer.

"Arizona?"

The blonde turned around and met Callie's eyes. Arizona swallowed.

"Callie" she breathed out.

"Can we talk?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm…uh…yeah" Arizona surrendered and pointed Callie in the direction of the staff lounge.

They got in and Arizona closed the door behind them. The blonde looked nervous.

"You kissed me?" Callie blurted out.

"Yes" Arizona said.

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Oh God, Callie, I thought that was obvious…I…I…" The blonde took a deep breath. She wanted to calm herself enough to not make this a long ramble. Callie furrowed her brow, not knowing where the blonde was going.

"I was going to tell you the day…Eric…" Arizona blinked rapidly "I think I have a crush on you and I'm not very experienced in stuff like that – as in not at all – and I've been wanting to talk to you about it but I didn't know how you feel and then you had that escort over and…and…I like you, Callie. A lot. I _really_ like you" The blonde was almost out of breath. And all of a sudden it had turned into a ramble after all. Was Callie gonna get the picture?

Callie was now staring at the blonde. She could not believe what had just happened. Arizona liked her? As in_ liked_ her?

Arizona's beeper went off.

"Dammit, it's the pit"

And before Callie knew it, the blonde was out the door.

Callie was left alone in the staff lounge, and decided to drive back to The Mazatlán.

She lay down on a couch in her suite and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning, and the only way to calm her thoughts was to let go and fall asleep.

She woke up a few hours later by the sound of the elevator. She got up, wanting to be in the hall when Tim arrived so that she could tell him that she wouldn't need his help with anything tonight.

When the elevator doors opened though, it was Arizona who stepped out. She was in scrubs and looked adorable and sexy all at the same time.

Before Callie got a chance to say anything, Arizona started "I ramble a lot when I get nervous, okay? I think I get it from my mom and I know it's not very attractive but I can't help it, especially when I'm around you apparently. What I wanted to say earlier is that I've fallen for you and…now I'm rambling again, GODAMMIT!" She was getting annoyed with herself.

A small smile was forming on Callie's lips. She quickly took a step forward, put her hands on either side of Arizona's face, and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met, and the softness of Callie's made Arizona's heart explode into a million pieces an drizzle all the way down to fill her core with warmth.

"Let's start over" Callie whispered with sincerity while looking into Arizona's eyes "I'll ask you out on a date and hopefully you'll say yes, and we'll take it from there, okay?"

Arizona nodded and then she felt Callie's lips on hers again.

"Go home" the brunette then said "I'll call you and ask you out" She was smiling now.

Arizona's knees were shaking. She couldn't get any words out so she just nodded, turned around and travelled down to the lobby on the elevator.

'Holy shit!' she thought to herself when the coolness of the evening wind dragged her out of her daze.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Callie called at eight o'clock the next morning. Arizona got giddy when she saw Callie's name on the screen. She picked up and said "Callie?"

"Hey" the brunette said.

Arizona smiled. She could barely sit still. She hadn't slept much because her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Callie's smile, Callie's lips, and Callie's warm hands on her face.

"Did I wake you?" Callie asked.

"No, no, I was up"

"Uhm…I'm a little…uh…rusty…at this" the latina started "But I'm calling to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

The words melted Arizona's heart.

"Callie…I'd love to"

It felt rehearsed but it also felt completely right.

"Good, that's good" Callie sounded almost relieved and Arizona thought she could hear a wide smile in there also.

"How about Friday? I can pick you up at 7?"

"Only if you promise we won't go back to that club" Arizona cheekily said.

Callie laughed "I promise"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Friday night came and at 7:30 Arizona was getting worried. Callie was never late. She tried to call the latina's phone, but there was no answer.

When she heard a knock on the door it was 8:00. Outside was an out-of-breath Callie.

"I am so, so sorry. I was in a meeting and we just didn't manage to wrap it up until…" Callie looked at her clock "God! I'm so late, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine" Arizona chuckled.

"But it's our first date, and I didn't even have time to change" the brunette whined.

Arizona looked at Callie who was dressed for business in slacks, a cream colored silk shirt, and with her hair braided back into something Arizona found miraculously beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" Arizona breathed out "No need to change"

Callie looked at her and tilted her head.

"Thank you, but where we're going they're gonna yell at me for wearing pants"

Arizona arched her eyebrow "Well, I'm glad I put on a dress then" the blonde said with a laugh "Where are we going?"

Callie gave the blonde a nervous smile "To the best restaurant in the world"

"Bold statement"

"At least it's the best in The Bronx" Callie said and finally took a minute to look up and down Arizona. The blonde was wearing a strapless dark red dress that ended right below her knees. Her hair was hanging loose and her curls framed her dimpled face with an airy lightness. The silver necklace she was wearing was long and ended where her cleavage started.

Callie swallowed. As she looked up, her eyes met Arizona's. The blonde gave her a crooked smile.

Callie cleared her throat.

"Arizona…you look…very nice"

"Thank you"

"We uh…should probably get going" Callie said while trying to shake naughty thoughts from her head.

They walked to the car where Tim was waiting, and he drove them to Bruckner Boulevard in The Bronx, where he let them off in – what looked like – the middle of nowhere. It looked more like an industrial area than a place where you'd be able to buy food.

Arizona looked a little bit puzzled. Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby alley. When they reached the end of the narrow street, the most wonderful smell of food met them. In a corner was a door with a small sign that said 'Rico's'. Callie opened the door and stepped inside. Arizona followed her.

When Arizona looked up she saw that they were now in the cutest little restaurant. Most of the tables were full and there was a lot of hustle and bustle, people speaking Spanish, and noise from pots and pans being handled in the kitchen.

Everybody looked preoccupied with their meal and nobody even looked up.

A guy came out of the door leading to the kitchen and stepped directly over and engulfed Callie in a big hug.

"Callita! We thought you forgot about us!"

"No way, Rico, we're just late" the brunette gave the guy a wide smile. A woman stepped out from behind the guy. Callie got the same warm greeting from her, and then the brunette turned towards Arizona.

"Arizona, this is Rico, my cousin, and this is Anna, his wife. And guys, this is Arizona, my…date"

Arizona stuck out her hand and said "Nice to meet you Rico" but instead of taking her hand he pulled her into a hug. Anna did the same thing which is how Arizona noticed Anna's baby bump "Oh, you're pregnant!" Arizona said with excitement. The blonde and Anna immediately struck up a conversation about the pregnancy.

Callie and Rico were standing a few feet away, looking at the women.

"She's pretty" he said.

"She's amazing" Callie smiled at him.

"First date, huh?"

"Yeah" the brunette breathed out.

"We'll give you our best" he said and winked at her.

"I know you will, Rico. Thank you!"

Anna and Arizona came over to the two and Anna looked at Callie's outfit with a disapproving look.

"Here we go" Callie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you put on a dress?"

"I didn't have time to change" Callie defended herself.

"You should have put on a dress, Callita. You can't wear these boyish things on a date" Anna pointed up and down Callie "Nunca me escuchas"

(*You never listen to me*).

"Déjame en paz" Callie whispered.

(*Leave me alone*)

Anna turned to Arizona and while shaking her head said "She has a killer body and she hides it in pants and shirts"

Arizona chuckled and tried to keep her breathing steady at the thought of Callie's killer body.

Anna soon led Callie and Arizona to the most private table in the restaurant and served them some red wine.

"Your food will be ready in a minute" Anna said and left them to go to the kitchen.

"No menus?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head and smiled "No menus"

Five minutes later Anna came back out with a small plate of steaming hot crayfish.

"Just a little snacks before the main course" she said before she went back into the kitchen.

Arizona stared at the plate. It smelled delicious of garlic. But she couldn't eat it, which made her slightly embarrassed, so she gave a nervous chuckle.

Callie looked at her.

"I…I'm allergic to shellfish" the blonde then confessed "Which is bad, 'cause Rico and Anna seem sooooo nice, and I don't want them to think I don't want their food"

"That's okay, don't worry, they already love you" She winked at the blonde "I'll have some though" she said and swiftly picked up a crayfish, peeled it and lifted it towards her mouth.

"No please don't" Arizona rushed out.

Callie stopped her hand right before she was about to put the piece of shellfish into her mouth. She looked at Arizona questioningly.

"If you eat that, I won't be able to kiss you. And I am going to want to kiss you"

Callie lowered the crayfish very slowly. She swallowed thickly. Arizona looked flustered and so very cute.

Callie put the crayfish back on the plate which she grabbed, pushed her chair back, got up, and went into the kitchen.

Two minutes later she came back out with Anna. Callie sat down and Anna turned to Arizona.

"Arizona" Anna said "Callie tells me that you're allergic to shellfish which means that you probably won't enjoy the lobster we had in mind for the main course"

Arizona hid her face in her hands "Oh God, I should have told you, Callie. I'm sorry, Anna, I…"

"Just kidding!" the pregnant woman said and put a reassuring hand on Arizona's arm "The veal will be right out"

Callie laughed as Anna walked away.

"Very funny!" Arizona said and threw her napkin at Callie.

"You're too easy"

"Am not!" Arizona said in mock annoyance and pouted her lip.

They looked at each other for a while.

"So, you wanna kiss me, huh?" Callie then said with a low and sultry voice.

Arizona swallowed thickly and looked around before meeting Callie's gaze again.

"Yeah" she whispered.

Callie just smiled. And then Anna brought out the main course. It was delicious. Together with the wine it was probably the best meal Arizona had ever had.

Callie explained how parts of her family were in the US and parts were in Mexico. Her dad had died 10 years back which was when a young Callie had taken over the business. Her mom had retired to Mexico which meant that Callie didn't see her very often.

And this restaurant was the gem of the family. Very authentic, very low key, very homie.

"I like to come here when I'm stressed about everything else" Callie confessed "Rico and Anna...they're my only family in the city and they...it...aquí me siento como en casa...it feels like coming home when I visit here. It's nice"

Arizona smiled "You know what's nice? - to see this side of you, with family, speaking Spanish, being told off by your sister-in-law for not wearing a dress"

Callie chuckled.

"Yeah, I only run the show when it comes to the business. Everywhere else I'm 'Callita'. I was 23 when my father died and I was a mess. He worked his ass off for his family and I was basically out there making a fool of him and myself by partying too much, embarrassing pictures showing up in gossip magazines. I spent _his_ money on nothing. A typical out of control trust fund kid. But when he died there was no one else to take over the business which meant I had to get my shit together. I buckled down and tried to remember everything my dad had taught me when I hadn't been too busy doing tequila shots on the town. And everyone, _everyone_ in my family supported me - especially Rico and Anna. I couldn't have done it without them"

"That's a lot of responsibility to carry around when you're only 23" Arizona said in awe.

"I think that's why I'm extra careful with the press, with strangers, and with business partners. I don't want to ruin my father's legacy by dragging the business through the mud, and the only way I can stay in control of things is if I make sure to always be a step ahead"

"That's where Tim and all the planning come in?"

"Yeah"

Anna came out with their desert which was mango sorbet with cookie crumble. Callie smiled when she saw how Arizona's face lit up. The blonde immediately dug in.

Callie took a deep breath.

"Arizona…I wanted to apologize"

"For what?"

"For not…uh…doing good on my promise and checking up on Eric's…uh…whereabouts. I just never got around to it"

Callie wasn't making eye contact.

"Oh, Callie…there was nothing you could have done. Eric...he...he would have gotten to me somehow. Please, don't even think about that"

Callie looked down and nodded slowly.

Arizona reached a hand across the table and put it on top of Callie's hand.

"Look at me, Callie"

Callie lifted her gaze.

"I'm alright" The blonde smiled "I'm alright now"

Callie managed a small smile. She still didn't feel okay about not having looked into Eric's whereabouts before the attack, but she felt a bit better knowing that Arizona was good.

They finished the desert, said bye to Rico and Anna who made them promise to stop by again soon, and then they met Tim by the car in the street.

"Where to?" he said after the two women had gotten into the car.

Arizona's mouth opened but nothing came out. What did Callie expect of her? For Arizona to go home to the hotel with her? To let Callie come home with her? She wasn't ready for any of that.

Callie noticed the look on small panic on Arizona's face. She put a hand on Arizona's leg as to assure her that the brunette did not expect anything tonight.

"Let's take Miss Robbins home, Tim" she told the man and winked at Arizona.

When they arrived at Arizona's building, Callie got out with the blonde and walked her to the door.

"Thank you for a great first date, Callie! I really enjoyed it" the blonde said with sincerity.

"Me too"

A silence settled between them. All of a sudden they were both a bit nervous.

"That kiss?" Callie then said.

Arizona giggled.

"Yeah?" Arizona teased.

"Did you mean tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, good" the brunette sighed with mock relief "I almost thought I'd passed on crayfish for nothing"

The blonde laughed but soon stopped and swallowed. Callie leaned in and Arizona felt her heartbeat fasten.

Callie's lips were so soft and Arizona senses were filled with the smell of Callie's skin.

The kiss deepened and Callie's tongue was asking for permission to enter. Arizona parted her lips willingly and moaned when she felt Callie's tongue against her own.

Callie grabbed her hips to steady both of them and it felt like electricity was shooting through Arizona's body. If this was what kissing Callie felt like, the blonde wasn't sure she dared imagine what having sex with Callie would do to her.

The kiss ended when Callie pulled back and gave Arizona a sweet smile. She tugged a stray curl behind the blonde's ear and said "Goodnight, Arizona. Let me know if you want to do this again sometime" And then she turned around and left.

As Tim drove off with the brunette, Arizona stood for a while without moving, her breath creating clouds in the cool evening air. She was definitely going to want to do this again.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Arizona decided to try to not seem too desperate, so she forced herself to wait almost all of 24 hours before finally sending Callie a text message.

**I waited until now to write you because I'm an idiot who wanted to seem aloof... Truth is, I really had a great time last night, and I'd love to do it again, soon. Why am I not just calling you to tell you this? And why do I feel like I'm 15 years old? Anyways, would you like to come to my place for dinner? Wednesday? Say yes! - A**

Callie laughed when she read the blonde's message. She had just gotten back to The Mazatlán after an incredibly long day and needed nothing more than to hear from Arizona.

**I feel like a 15-year old too, but just call next time :-) Wednesday sounds perfect! - C**

After reading and re-reading Callie's message, Arizona suddenly panicked. This dating was going to lead somewhere and even though she had all these thoughts about Callie, she didn't know if she or when she would be ready to take the step that came after kissing.

She worried about that for four days.

Wednesday night Callie walked through the door to Arizona's apartment with a tub of Cherry sorbet. The blonde had invited her over for their second date which would be dinner and watching Orange is the New Black.

Since Arizona knew the selection of ice cream in Callie's freezer, she had asked Callie to bring desert.

Arizona took the ice cream, put it in the freezer, and returned to the vegetables she was in the middle of cutting.

Callie stood at the breakfast bar and watched Arizona for a while. The blonde looked beautiful as she moved around it the kitchen.

Arizona was nervous though. She couldn't shake the thought of what kind of expectations Callie might have for the evening. She was thinking about it so hard, that at some point the knife slipped from her hand and fell on the floor. She immediately bent down to pick it up, and Callie did the same thing, causing their heads - and mouths - to come very close and their hands to touch.

Callie looked at Arizona who got up as quickly as she could. The blonde looked...scared?

"I don't want to have sex tonight" Arizona then blurted out. Her voice was shaky.

Callie looked at her questioningly.

"Arizona, I didn't come here to have sex with you. I mean, it's not that I don't want to. As a matter of fact I...I think about it a lot. But tonight I came here to spend time with you. That's all"

Arizona sighed with relief. "I'm sorry. It's just...I mean...Do you think that maybe we could take it slow in 'that department'?"

Callie tilted her head and looked at Arizona with a warm smile.

"Of course! I think about it, but I _CAN_ wait"

Arizona blushed a little. She cleared her throat. "Great!"

Now that the nervousness was out of the way, Arizona relaxed and enjoyed her evening.

She finished cooking while they talked about their day, and then they had dinner. After having desert, they moved to the couch. Arizona turned on Netflix and found the first episode of Orange is the New Black. She then dimmed the lights and sat down.

They watched the first three episodes without blinking, and they loved the show. It was now almost midnight and Callie didn't know if it was time for her to get up and leave. She looked at Arizona.

"Stay for one more" the blonde said, sensing what Callie was thinking.

Callie smiled and winked at the blonde "Only if you move closer"

Arizona wanted nothing more, but hadn't known how to initiate that type of…togetherness.

Callie spread her legs as to make room for Arizona between them. The thought of actually laying down between Callie's legs nearly did Arizona in, but she managed to steady herself enough to sit down and lean back, her back leaning up against Callie's front, her head resting on the upper part of Callie's chest, and Callie's arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Hmmm, this is good" Callie hummed into her scalp almost causing Arizona to moan.

"Yeah" the blonde breathed out.

As the fourth episode started she felt Callie's hands finding hers and caressing her palms. Later she wondered if Callie noticed her hands turn sweaty when two of the characters on screen were helping each other 'release pressure' in the shower.

When that scene happened, Arizona suddenly realized that she was completely oblivious to how lesbian sex was 'carried out'. Of course she knew the basics through TV, her friends, the internet, and simple logic, but she wondered what else there would be to it. It made her shiver visibly, causing Callie to subconsciously hold her a little firmer.

The episode ended, and Arizona leaned forward and looked back at the brunette. Callie looked a bit tired, but also incredibly sexy as she lay there studying the blonde. Arizona turned around completely, and placed herself so she hovered over Callie. She kept eye contact while slowly leaning down to let her lips touch Callie's. The brunette immediately let her in, and soon their tongues were doing a slow dance. Arizona felt the effect of the kiss as it sent a warm throbbing into her core, and it made her whimper into Callie's mouth.

Callie pulled her head back and looked at the blonde while breathing heavily.

"I should go" the latina whispered.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Arizona almost panted.

The brunette got up, gathered her stuff, and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Arizona, and thank you for a wonderful meal"

"Goodnight" the blonde said, opened the door and let Callie out into the hall. Callie gave her a small wave. Right as she turned to leave, Arizona spoke up.

"Callie…"

Callie turned around and looked at the blonde who was standing in the door.

"I think about it too. A lot". Arizona nervously smiled, looked down and then back up at Callie "As in I don't want you to have any escorts over" Arizona bit her lip.

There was a small pause before she took the step back into her apartment and closed the door.

Callie smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Arizona was in a good mood and she was looking forward to seeing Callie.

They'd originally planned that Arizona would go to Callie's place at The Mazatlán and have lunch there but Callie was stuck in a marathon meeting and wrote Arizona to meet her at the company where the latina had her meeting. That way they could go somewhere for a drink before returning to The Mazatlán for lunch.

Arizona called Tim when she got there, and he made sure she came to the right floor.

"Hi, Tim" she said with a large smile.

"Hi, Miss Robbins"

"Is she still in the meeting?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. You wanna see?" Tim pointed towards a window in the wall. Arizona stepper closer and realized that the window overlooked a conference room.

In the conference room was Callie. She was sitting at a table with a group of people, looking at a man who was standing by a white board, going through what looked like budget outlines.

Callie looked radiant. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a short sleeved white shirt and black heels. The sides of her hair pulled up and back, letting the long, dark hair hang loose in the back.

Arizona looked at the latina's legs. She was sure they would be soft to the touch which was a thought that made Arizona's heart skip a beat.

Even though Callie was seated, she was clearly in control of what was going on. It looked like she was dictating the course of the meeting, her brow furrowed in concentration.

This was the latina's turf, and by the look and behavior of the other people in the room she was one to respect.

At some point the latina got up and seemed to ask some questions about a chart on the white board. She crossed her arms and listened intensely while the guy was explaining his point. He seemed nervous and was sweating. Callie seemed unfazed by the amount of people in the room and by the digits on the board. Millions of dollars.

When the guy was done talking Callie gave him a tight nod and took over the room herself. Arizona couldn't hear what the brunette was saying, but she looked confident and articulate in the way she used her arms and hands when she spoke.

Callie looked up and saw Arizona in the window. All of a sudden the blonde felt like she had been spying. Callie locked eyes with her, didn't smile, but simply looked back at the people in the room and carried on talking.

"She's in the zone" Tim's voice came from behind Arizona and startled the blonde "In there you won't see her megawatt smile because that would be a sign of weakness. She's the boss and they all know it"

Arizona decided to not stare at the brunette anymore and went and sat down away from the window of the conference room.

Half an hour later Callie came out of the meeting, two guys followed her, and they went directly into a room across from where Arizona was sitting. They didn't close the door, so Arizona could both see and hear them.

One of the guys was obviously trying to smooth things out with the brunette, but she wasn't having it. She raised her voice.

"No quiero oirlo, Jóse! You didn't pull through on this one y ya son dos veces que me has jodido"

(*I don't want to hear it, Jóse!*) (*and this is the second time you fuck me over*)

"Miss Torres, please, por favor" the man pleaded.

Callie clenched her jaw.

"No"

The latina shook her head, and motioned for the second man to take the pleading man with him out of the room.

After the men left, the latina was alone in the room. She was standing with her side to Arizona and was looking straight ahead. She stayed like that for about half a minute and then Arizona witnessed how the brunette collected herself, took a deep breath while pressing both palms of her hands towards her chest, and then walked out of the room towards Arizona.

Callie was surprised to see the blonde sitting there, and quickly shot a disapproving glare at Tim. She didn't want the blonde to see these not so pretty sides of her work.

"Hey" Arizona said.

"Hey"

Callie didn't look her in the eye.

"So, not a great end to the meeting?" Arizona tried.

"I don't want to talk about it" The words came out harsher than Callie had intended. She took a deep breath "I'm sorry…it didn't go so well. A few people aren't…performing…delivering what is necessary"

Arizona was trying to understand what that meant. She didn't want to dig because Callie was obviously agitated, but she also felt like she needed to know about these things. About Callie's work.

"Does that mean that you need to hire more people?"

"No. It means I just lost 25 million dollars" Callie deadpanned while adjusting the cuffs of the blazer she had just put on. She looked – and sounded – like a mob boss.

Arizona swallowed. The size of Callie's wealth was something she hadn't thought much about. It didn't come up and she really, genuinely did not care if Callie was rich or poor. But in situations like this it became obvious exactly how different their two worlds were.

"Uhm…25 million dollars?" Arizona whispered.

Callie turned her head and looked at her. Her eyes were dark.

"It's not about the money, Arizona. It's about the jobs that will now be lost, families who will lose their homes. It's not just me in this"

"I'm sorry" Arizona said. She didn't really know what to do, and Callie was being a bit stand-offish. Was the brunette still up for lunch or would she rather be alone right now?

"Maybe I should go" the blonde said and reached for her purse and took a step away from the latina.

Callie grabbed her arm.

"No…please, Arizona, I'm sorry. Don't go. It's…it's been a bad day, that's all, and I've really been looking forward to seeing you, and I don't want you to go. Please stay"

Arizona looked into deep dark eyes.

"Callie…I don't pretend to know about this business or your role in it. But I do know about bad days and great losses. Today I had to tell a young couple that their four-year-old probably won't make it to the end of the week"

Callie released a small gasp.

"I want to know about you" Arizona continued "I want to know what it is you do, and I enjoyed seeing you in there, but you can't put up the tough façade with me, okay? Because it will make me run. Now, if you don't want me to be too close to the business you're running, I completely understand, but then don't ask me to come down here. I will wait for you somewhere else. And I'll be perfectly fine with that"

Callie nodded. Arizona's voice was so sweet and her words came out in such a gently way it nearly made Callie lose balance.

"I want you to know about things" Callie said "I'm just not used to sharing. Forgive me"

Arizona didn't answer but simply took a step closer and lightly grabbed the lapels of Callie's blazer. She pressed a soft kiss to Callie's lips and then pulled back with a small smile on her lips.

"I've been thinking about that all morning" the blonde said, making Callie smile.

"Me too" the brunette breathed out "Me too"

They stood there for a few minutes until Tim cleared his throat from the other end of the room.

"Are you still up for lunch?" Callie asked.

"Yes, I'm starved"


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Arizona was on her way to The Mazatlán. It was Friday night and she'd had a great day at work. She couldn't wait to tell Callie about it.

They had both been busy the past few weeks but had managed to have quick lunches or short walks in the park together between surgeries and business meetings.

But today the latina had invited her over for dinner. And Callie had promises to cook.

The blonde met Tim by the entrance to the hotel.

"Miss Robbins, you look marvelous" he said and guided her through a crowded lobby to the elevators. She was expecting him to ride up with her, but instead he handed her a small card with five numbers on it.

"She wants you to be able to go up alone. Press the T-button and then this five-digit code" he said and pointed at the small card in her hand.

She paused for a second, looking at the card, knowing how big a gesture this was, how much trust Callie had in her to give her this little piece of paper. These five numbers gave her direct access to Callie's place and the thought made her heart skip a few beats. She knew that Callie had asked Tim to give the code to her so that it wouldn't seem like such a big deal, but Arizona knew exactly how big a deal it was. For someone as private as Callie to let her have this, it really blew her mind.

She pressed the button and typed in the code.

When the doors opened and let her into Callie's place, the wonderful smell of cooking and the sound of latin music greeted her. She hung her coat and walked to the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and watched the latina.

Callie hadn't noticed that Arizona had arrived, and she seemed pretty absorbed in the cooking.

She was also moving her hips to the music, causing Arizona's breath to hitch.

The blonde cleared her throat which made Callie turn around with a loud gasp.

"You shouldn't have given me the code if you scare this easily" she said with a smirk.

"It's okay. I'm pretty strong. I'm sure I could take you down" Callie said while walking over to Arizona and pulling her into a warm and strong hug.

Arizona pressed herself up against the tall brunette, their slight height difference suddenly making Arizona feel vulnerable and protected at the same time.

Callie smelled good. Of spices and lavender shampoo and…Callie.

The latina pulled back a little without letting go of Arizona. She leaned down her head and placed her lips on Arizona's.

Arizona had been waiting for that moment all day, and she was pretty sure that it was the thought of Callie's lips that made her rock all four surgeries that day.

She smiled into the kiss.

"Good day?" Callie mumbled.

"The best"

"Well, tell me all about it while I try to finish this" Callie said and pointed towards the kitchen counter. She poured Arizona a glass of wine and the blonde sat down at the breakfast bar.

"It smells delicious, Callie"

"So far, so good. I hope it tastes good too. I've had long distance cooking-for-a-date supervision from my mom"

"Your mom?" Arizona was wondering if Callie had told her mom about her.

"Yeah. I told her I was having a date over for dinner and that I REALLY want to make a good impression" The brunette winked at Arizona.

"You…you told her about me?" Arizona was suddenly feeling nervous.

"Not in detail, no. We have this unspoken agreement. My parents weren't…overjoyed…when I came out as a lesbian, so the deal is that I won't talk to her about anyone until I'm calling home to tell her that I'm getting married" Callie laughed.

Arizona chuckled in relief.

"Why? You don't want to be known about?" Callie smirked.

"Uh…no…well, yes, but…I haven't…told anyone. Yet" Arizona stuttered.

The brunette walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek before she took a sip of the blonde's wine.

"Arizona, I'm not expecting you to announce this to the world right now. We're still new. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

Arizona gave a small smile and nodded. How was Callie so perfect? Everything about her was…miraculous.

While Callie cooked, Arizona told her about her day until they were interrupted by a Facetime call from Callie's mom who wanted to make sure, that Callie remembered to put chili in the batter for the chicken piccata.

The iPad screen was lodged into the door of one of the kitchen cabinets, which meant that Arizona had a clear view of Callie's mom. She enjoyed listening to Callie speaking Spanish, engaging with her mom.

Once the cooking questions were out of the way, Mrs. Torres looked behind Callie and locked eyes with Arizona.

"Es ella?" Callie's mom asked and nodded towards Arizona.

(*Is that her?*)

"Uh…sí mama. Es ella"

(*Yes mom, that's her*)

"Dejame verla"

(*Let me see her*)

Callie bit her lip, suddenly feeling like a teenager being interrupted by her mom. She tilted the screen slightly and motioned for Arizona to come closer while mouthing 'Sorry!'

Arizona hesitated, but got up and walked closer to the image of Mrs. Torres.

The older woman studied her.

"Rubia, eh?"

(*A blonde, huh?*)

"Mama, por favor" Callie whined and rolled her eyes.

(*Mom, please*)

"Hey, it's your mom you're talking to" Arizona said and gave Callie a light slap on the shoulder.

At the sight of this, a small smile tugged at the corner of Mrs. Torres' mouth.

She looked Arizona into the eyes.

"Yo creo que tu me vas a gustar" the woman then said while nodding.

(*I think I'm going to like you*)

"I'm sorry" Arizona said "I…I don't speak Spanish, Mrs. Torres"

"We'll teach you" the woman deadpanned in a thick accent "Tell Calliope that she should come to Mexico. She never takes vacations anymore. Never visits her old mother. I gave birth to her here. She needs to visit. Maybe it will help if you get on the plane too"

"Mom! I'm going to turn this off now" Callie rolled her eyes again.

"I'll try, Mrs. Torres" Arizona laughed, and then the connection was turned off.

"Sorry about that" Callie said "My mom can be a little...intense"

"Don't worry - I think she seems pretty cool" Arizona didn't feel as nervous anymore. She didn't know if it was because of the wine or because Callie's mom had just suggested that she go to Mexico with Callie.

She liked the thought of travelling with Callie, Callie speaking Spanish, sleeping under foreign skies with Callie. She kept those thoughts to herself though. Not wanting to seem clingy or needy.

And still, she couldn't help but imagine Callie walking across a beach somewhere, in a bikini, skin wet and full of goose bumps.

The blonde had seen Callie in a bikini in the spa at The Mazatlán but that was from afar and before she started having feelings for the latina. Now Arizona wondered what it would feel like to run a hand across Callie's stomach and what Callie would look like naked on a bed, tanned skin and dark wavy hair against white sheets.

Arizona shook her head and forced herself to focus on dinner with Callie instead.

The food was delicious and Callie was happy she had managed to pull off putting together a meal for Arizona.

During dinner they talked non-stop.

After dinner they were both on the couch leaning their head against opposite arms rests. The talk continued and at one point Arizona nearly killed Callie with a story about a patient who had swallowed condoms because he 'liked the way they tasted' and had subsequently earned himself a bad case of volvulus.

Callie had to hold onto the couch so she wouldn't fall off laughing and ended up grasping for air.

"Of all things he could decide to swallow, he goes for condoms?!" Callie managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Arizona laughed too, but couldn't help staring at the brunette. She was falling hard for the latina.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

It was now midnight. Time had flown by, and something in Arizona told her that maybe it was time to get going. She got off the couch, walked to the window and looked out over the city.

"This place…New York" she said after a minute of silence "It's so grand" She took a sip of her wine.

Callie walked up behind her and even though no part of her was touching the blonde, Arizona could feel the warmth coming off the latina's body.

She turned around and looked into Callie's dark eyes. She couldn't even tell where the iris ended and the pupil started.

"I feel so small here"

Callie stepped closer and took the glass out of her hand and placed it on a small table.

"Don't you feel small?"

Callie didn't answer but simply leaned in and pressed her lips against Arizona's. Arizona immediately parted her lips to give the brunette access, and soon her mind was tied up in a huge knot of everything Callie.

Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck and felt goose bumps forming everywhere on her body caused by the sensation of having Callie's body so close.

She could feel the softness of Callie's breasts against her own, and Callie's hip bones almost holding her in place. It made her dizzy and the way her body reacted like this to the latina terrified her so much that she didn't know what to do.

"I...I should go" she said as she created a hand's width of distance between her and Callie. She didn't want to, but she didn't know if she was ready for this. Or maybe she didn't feel ready because she still wasn't exactly sure what would happen. What sex with Callie entailed. She felt like she was ill prepared for an exam she couldn't possibly prepare for.

"Stay. Please" Callie whispered "We...we don't have to...do anything…but just stay, please. Spend the night"

And all of a sudden it became very obvious to Arizona that she was in fact completely ready. Nervous. But ready.

She swallowed thickly.

"Callie" she breathed out.

And was all the confirmation the brunette needed.

Callie slowly pressed Arizona up against the window and kissed her so lovingly that Arizona's knees almost gave in.

Callie let her hands wander down Arizona's sides and to the lower part of the blonde's back. She rested them there for a few seconds before letting them travel down over the shorter woman's ass and down to the back of Arizona's thighs.

Arizona gasped as Callie lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around the latina.

Callie kept pressing the blonde against the window while never letting go of her lips.

She was blowing Arizona's mind.

A few minutes passed like that before Callie turned around and carried Arizona down the hall of the suite to her bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Callie sat Arizona down beside the bed. They were now standing in front of each other just staring into each other's eyes.

Arizona surprised herself by being the first one to move.

Her fingers found the buttons of her shirt and she unbuttoned it slowly while keeping eye contact with Callie. When the shirt was off, she unzipped her skirt and dropped it to the ground.

Callie didn't blink and Arizona could see the lust rise in the latina's eyes. Arizona felt wanted like she'd never felt wanted before. And she wanted Callie. Now.

"Please take it all off" Callie said, referring to Arizona's bra and panties. The latina's low, demanding voice sent small waves of pleasure through the blonde's abdomen.

She opened her bra and took it off, and placed a thumb inside either side of the hem of her panties. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled them down her legs until she was standing in front of the brunette in nothing but her own skin.

"Callie, please" She felt so naked and vulnerable and she couldn't help but think that this drawn-out beginning would make it feel even better to finally have Callie's hands on her body. Safer.

Callie knew what she was building up.

The latina stepped forward. She wanted to touch this beauty standing in front of her.

She put both her palms on Arizona's shoulders while leaning in to graze her lips against the blonde's. She slowly moved her palms down towards Arizona's breasts, and it made the blonde's gasp when the base of the brunette's right hand touched an erect nipple.

Callie couldn't believe what was happening, but somehow she felt so very confident in this. And she wanted to make sure that Arizona felt good.

The blonde was naked and so, so incredible beautiful that it took the latina's breath away. And cupping her breast felt so natural. Like her hand belonged there.

She steered the blonde back towards the edge of the bed, making Arizona sit down. She then leaned down and kissed the blonde again, loving the way Arizona moaned into the kiss. It sent shots of warmth into her core.

Callie directed the blonde further up the bed, and hovered over her for a second. Their eye contact was electric, and when Callie leaned down and nipped at Arizona's neck, the blonde's whimpers almost made Callie come undone.

"Callie…I…I need…your skin" The blonde was pulling slightly on Callie's shirt.

Callie stood and Arizona raised herself up on the elbows. She watched the brunette intensely.

Callie pulled her shirt over her head and unbuttoned her jeans. When she pulled the pants down her legs, Arizona swallowed thickly. Now the latina was in bra and panties only. And she looked amazing. Very statuesque. Very sexy.

The latina paused for a second, looking at the blonde on the bed. Arizona looked back at her and with a small smile lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm naked. You need to be naked too" she said.

Callie looked at her with dark bedroom eyes "Is that so?"

Arizona bit her lip. She could not wait for Callie to lose the last pieces of clothes.

"Yeah" she breathed out.

Callie reached back, unhooked the bra, and let it fall to the floor unceremoniously. Arizona tried to keep eye contact, but it was hard. She wanted to direct her attention to Callie's chest instead.

Callie didn't take off her panties, but crawled onto the bed, placing one knee between Arizona's legs, and leaning down to kiss the blonde. Her right hand worked its way up and down Arizona's side, occasionally brushing a thumb against the blonde's nipple, while her mouth was on Arizona's neck. Arizona's hands were tangled in Callie's hair.

The brunette kissed her way down to Arizona's left breast and looked up at Arizona when she licked the pink nipple.

That was all Arizona needed. Her head exploded in want and she pressed her body down against Callie's knee to get the friction she needed between her legs. Callie smiled against the nipple, took it between her teeth and gently bit down causing Arizona to close her eyes and hiss.

And then she moved her right hand down between Arizona's legs, letting it rest flat against the blonde's folds for a few seconds while alternating between licking and biting Arizona's nipple.

Arizona couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Please, Callie" she whispered and pushed her pelvis upwards against Callie's hand "Please"

Callie loved Arizona's pleading. It turned her on beyond words.

She moved her hand down an inch and dipped a finger into Arizona's folds, feeling the moisture that had already gathered there. She wondered how Arizona would taste. She wasn't going to give herself the present of going down on the blonde just yet though. First she wanted to be close to those wonderful moans.

She moved two fingers up and down Arizona's folds a few times, gathering moisture. Then she started slowly rubbing Arizona's clit, and was immediately rewarded by the sound coming from Arizona's mouth.

The blonde had spent such a long time trying to hold back and worrying about the technicalities of being naked with Callie and now it all seemed so very silly. She let herself go completely and moved the lower part of her body in sync with Callie's hand and fingers.

She barely noticed that Callie trailed small kisses down her body, but when Callie let her tongue take over where her fingers had been working, Arizona's head shot off the mattress and – through eyes foggy with ecstasy – she saw Callie's beautiful face between her legs.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

Callie smirked into Arizona's sex and penetrated the blonde with two fingers. It didn't take long before she could feel the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers, and to push Arizona over the edge, she gently sucked the blonde's clit while scissoring her fingers inside of Arizona.

The force of the orgasm came as a shock to Arizona. She felt her walls clench and the muscles of her abdomen twitch uncontrollably, and she tilted her head towards the ceiling because she was sure that if she looked at Callie in that moment, her heart would explode.

She very slowly came down from her high, breathing heavily, trying to gather herself. Avoiding eye contact with Callie who was resting the side of her face on the inside of Arizona's thigh.

When she finally looked down, she was met with the most loving eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world.

Arizona's lip started quivering but she forced it to stop. She didn't want to cry.

In spite of how fucking fantastic it had been and how much unconditional love she realized she felt for Callie right then, she did not want to kill the mood by crying.

"Callie" she whispered, wanting to get out of her own daze.

Callie lifted herself up and crawled up Arizona's body. She was biting her lip as if she was awaiting some kind of verdict.

Arizona's eyes were wet, and to answer Callie's unspoken question, she simply gave a series of small nods.

Callie let go of the breath she had been holding in and gave the blonde a small and shy smile.

She lay down next to the blonde and they stayed there, looking at each other for a few minutes. None of them said anything.

When Arizona had gathered some strength she looked down Callie's body.

"How are you still wearing panties?" she said and looked at Callie with a cute smile.

The brunette looked at her black lace panties, pursed her lips, and thought for a second "I…I didn't want you to think that I was expecting you to…reciprocate" she then said and looked into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona tilted her head.

"Take them off, Callie" she then said in all seriousness.

"It's okay, really" Callie said "Tonight was about you. Your first time…"

"Take. Them. Off"

Callie swallowed. She wanted Arizona to touch her but she hadn't wanted to push the blonde. First times were scary. She was sure Arizona would get there, but it didn't have to be tonight.

Arizona on the other hand could not believe that Callie had thought that maybe she wouldn't be up for anything on their first night together. The brunette couldn't be more wrong.

She wanted to learn how to do to Callie what Callie had just done to her. And she wanted to start learning right now.

She reached down slowly, thinking to herself that there would not be a first time of doing this again. She wanted to take it all in. To never forget how Callie felt the very first time they made love.

First her fingertips met the hem of Callie's panties, the warmth of her hand against Callie's abdomen making the brunette shiver. Then she slowly reached inside, and the feeling of Callie's slick folds and the whimper that came from Callie's mouth nearly made the blonde come a second time.

As she moved her hand she thought to herself that this felt so easy. That touching Callie like this was like touching herself and that every move Callie made, directed the blonde in the right direction.

She very gently touched Callie's clit. Callie closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure. The thought of being the one to make Callie feel this good made Arizona feel high.

She added a bit of pressure while rubbing and then - in a bold move - brought a finger down to Callie's opening.

She paused there for a tenth of a second and then slowly entered the brunette while rubbing the latina's clit with her thumb.

Callie's whimpers were getting louder fast and when Arizona had pushed in and out of the brunette a few times, Callie came undone.

"Ah!" she gasped and sqeezed her thighs together, locking Arizona's hand in place until the colorful spots behind the latina's eyes had subsided.

"Shit" the brunette breathed out.

Arizona studied her "That was fast" she then said, trying not to giggle.

Callie pulled the blonde down on top of her own body, wanting to feel Arizona's skin against her own while coming down from her high.

"Tasting you got me pretty worked up" Callie said and bit her lip. She'd never come that fast before.

"Oh…" Arizona was a bit surprised by Callie's words.

"What?" Callie smiled "You thought going down on you was a hardship?"

Arizona contemplated Callie's words. Oral was something she hadn't really received on a regular basis from past boyfriends. She'd always felt like they wanted to avoid it.

"What kind of stupid frat house jokes have you been listening to?" the brunette interrupted Arizona's thought. She lifted herself up on her elbows.

Arizona smiled and shook her head "I don't know"

"You're crazy" Callie whispered with a smile and brushed a lose lock of hair behind the blonde's ear "And you taste amazing"

"Callie" Arizona started and looked at the latina with serious eyes.

Callie brought her lips to the blonde's to stop what was about to come out of Arizona's mouth.

"You don't have to say it"


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

They had fallen asleep soon after Callie's kiss to Arizona's lips. Tangled up in each other, warm limbs intermixing.

When the very first ray of sun shot through the blinds in the morning, Arizona's eyes fluttered open.

For a moment she couldn't remember where she was, but when she turned her head a bit and saw Callie next to her, sprawled out on her stomach, her hair tousled around her beautiful face, everything came back to the blonde.

She had slept with Callie. And it had been amazing.

And now she was waking up in Callie's bed. And she wondered what was going to happen now. She hoped that whatever it was, it was going to involve a lot more of Callie. And a lot more of what they'd done the night before. She got goose bumps just thinking about Callie's touch. And Callie's tongue. And the thought of touching Callie again made her shiver.

"I can hear your mind working overtime"

Callie stirred a little and scooted closer, placing an arm around Arizona's midsection. The brunette was lying on her stomach.

Arizona chuckled "Well, I have a lot on my mind"

Callie still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Does any of it have to do with breakfast?" Callie husked.

"I was more thinking about doing this" Arizona said, leaned in, and bit Callie's shoulder.

"Ouch" came a loud gasp from Callie and her eyes flew open. She lifted her head in time to see the sexy smirk on Arizona's face and how the blonde lifted herself up and crawled down Callie's body, straddling the backside of Callie's thighs.

Sitting on top of Callie Arizona contemplated her next move. She looked at Callie's shoulders and ran a finger from dark beauty mark to beauty mark, leaving an invisible trail down the brunette's back until her fingers grazed the border between the latina's loin and her buttocks.

"Now what, blondie?" Callie shot back over her shoulder with a smile. She was holding herself up on her forearms and looking back at Arizona. As soon as she'd asked the question, she noticed fire in Arizona's eyes.

The blonde leaned forward and placed wet kisses on the back of Callie's neck. She ran her hands up and down Callie's sides while she let her mouth travel all over Callie's tanned skin.

She was trying to steady herself and gather courage to continue. She was afraid that she would be clumsy or that she would be so bad at 'it' that it would turn Callie off.

But then she noticed it. It was barely there. But there was no doubt in her mind. The kisses she was placing on Callie's skin made the latina shiver ever so lightly.

This gave Arizona courage.

She let her right hand run from Callie's side and dip underneath the brunette while she grabbed Callie's breast with her left.

This caused Callie to gasp. The brunette lifted her behind a little to allow Arizona access, and as Arizona's hand reached the latina's pubic mound, the blonde could tell, that Callie was holding her breath. The anticipation that the moment held, made Arizona want to take scream.

She was in control now. She started moving her hand, collecting moisture from Callie's slick folds and started rubbing with a flat hand. She felt how Callie rhythmically pressing down against the hand as she moved it.

The brunette moaned which made Arizona swallow thickly.

Callie tried to turn around, but Arizona didn't loosen the grip she had on the brunette's thighs.

"Arizona…" the latina breathed out.

"Schhhh" the blonde said and pinched Callie's nipple.

Arizona moved herself slightly the right so that her own folds were now pressed against Callie's thigh, never stopping the movement of her hand between Callie's legs. She moved her own hips in a forward motion, causing the friction she now so badly needed herself.

She whimpered at the feeling of having a very wet Callie in her hand while grinding against Callie's thigh.

From then on it didn't take long for any of them. Their movements soon got frantic and as Arizona gasped out Callie's name, they both came, Arizona falling forward on Callie's back, shaking, and Callie muffling her own moans with the pillow.

Feeling Arizona's warm body press against her back brought an inexplicable peace to Callie. After sex she usually got up and tried to get whoever was with her out the door as fast as possible, but feeling Arizona's fast paced heart beat against her spine was truly a wonderful feeling.

The blonde stirred and slowly rolled off Callie so she was lying on her side. Callie lifted her head and the two women locked eyes.

Arizona suddenly felt shy about the whole thing. Waking up with the latina had done something to her. It had made her feel something deep in her core that she had never felt before and she had translated that feeling into affection. Into sex. What she really wanted to say to Callie now was something it was much too early to say.

Her eyelashes were fluttering with the thoughts running through her head.

Callie turned on her side so that the two were facing each other.

"You think too much" the brunette said and pulled Arizona into a hug. It made Arizona surrender into a sob that she had been holding since the night before.

Callie held her until Arizona was no longer shaking under the weight of being scared and brave at the same time. The blonde could smell Callie's hair. And it grounded her.

Callie pulled back a little and looked at Arizona. She wiped a tear from Arizona's cheek with her thumb.

"Overwhelmed?" the brunette asked with a comforting smile.

"Yeah" Arizona croaked.

"Listen, Arizona, we can go back to taking it slow, I mean…I…"

"Good God, no!" Arizona shot back "I…I…don't want to go back…I just need to…digest" The blonde gave Callie a small smile.

Callie chuckled "Okay. But promise me you'll let me know if…something…anything…doesn't feel right?"

Arizona nodded. Her dimples were starting to show again which was a good sign.

"So, what happens now?" Arizona asked.

"We shower because we smell like sex, and afterwards we'll get some breakfast. How does that sound for a start?"

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief "Breakfast doesn't sound too overwhelming"

"That's good" Callie laughed and got up. She stood next to the bed, a few blinding light rays of sun hitting her body and Arizona looked at her in wonder.

"You are so, so beautiful, Callie"

Callie swallowed.

She'd been called 'hot' by lovers. 'Smoking hot' even. And 'pretty' by men who wanted to get into bed with her but who thought less of her because she was a woman. But no one had called her 'beautiful'.

She looked at Arizona. Blonde curly hair, cute and sexy dimples, slender figure, skin like cream-colored porcelain, and she thought to herself how ironic it was that the perfect woman in front of her was calling _her_ beautiful.

"Come" she said and reached out her hand to make Arizona follow her into the bathroom where they got into the shower.

Callie poured soap onto a sponge and started washing Arizona's front, moving the sponge and a hand in slow circles. Arizona wasn't shy about her body or about anyone else's body, but she had to go back pretty far in her memory to find a boyfriend she'd actually taken a shower with. It was an intimate situation, and being there with Callie made her heart swell.

Callie reached down and washed Arizona between the legs, letting her fingers run through the blonde's fold, which sent jolts of electricity directly to Arizona's brain.

The brunette was being so gentle that Arizona didn't want to move out of fear that the brunette would stop.

Callie turned her around and washed her back, moving down slowly. She squeezed the sponge, letting the soap drip down on Arizona's buttocks, and then reached down a hand and slowly ran it down in between the ass cheeks.

Arizona gasped.

Callie stopped. She looked at the blonde and gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh, sorry. Not used to people touching you there?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Uh…I…no…" Arizona had been pulled out of daze by Callie's touch. She was used to her own touch, her own touch and cleaning while showering, and she was used to other people touching other parts of her body, but her butt, specifically the area in _between_ the butt cheeks was not something she'd let anyone explore before. Callie however, had touched her there as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well" Callie husked into her ear "I like you ass, so get used to it" She gave Arizona's ass a light slap and gently pushed the blonde forward and out the shower door. She said "I'll take care of myself", winked at Arizona, threw her at towel from the rack beside the shower stall, and then closed the shower door.

Arizona dried herself with the towel and left the bathroom.

When Callie came out of the shower, the blonde was sitting on the bed with the towel wrapped around her.

"Do you...uhm...have some underwear I can borrow?" the blonde asked "And maybe a pair of pants? I've been on call for all of 10 minutes and they've already paged me"

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast"

Callie looked disappointed. She was trying to hide it by moving around. She went into the adjacent walk-in-closet and found some underwear. She handed the pair to the blonde.

"I think my pants will be too big for you"

"Callie..."

"I can get Tim to get you something your size" The brunette picked up her phone.

"Callie..."

"Slacks or jeans?"

"Callie! Please..."

The latina looked at Arizona.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to. And I'm sorry"

Callie breathed out a sigh and sat down next to the blonde.

"I just don't want this to end just yet. I guess I have a fear that maybe – when you leave this hotel – you'll realize that you're not that into all this and that I won't hear from you again"

The blonde tilted her head and thought for a second

"Oh Callie, I think I'm more into this than you'll ever know. Beside the fact that last night was…the best sex of my life, I really, REALLY like you. I WILL be back"

She leaned in and gave the brunette a small kiss.

"Now, just give me some of your sweat pants. I'm changing into scrubs in about 10 minutes anyway"


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Twelve hours later Arizona walked out of the OR. She'd had a very hectic on-call day, running from one emergency surgery to the next, and hadn't had time to think about Callie at all. But when she walked into the staff shower room, got out of her scrubs, and noticed two bite marks on her inner thigh, the image of Callie's head between her legs suddenly made her dizzy.

She wondered what Callie was doing at that moment and she felt a sudden urge to call the latina.

After a quick shower she got out her phone and saw that she had received a message not long after she'd left Callie's place.

**The sex wasn't too bad for me either ;-) Don't be a stranger - C**

The blonde smiled. She quickly pulled on a clean set of scrubs and bolted out of the hospital and into a taxi. When she got to The Mazatlán she found Tim in the lobby to make sure that Callie didn't have company.

She took the elevator up and stepped into the hall of Callie's suite. It was dark, the only light being the flickering from a TV screen in the next room.

Arizona walked through to the living room very quietly and found Callie asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful and the movement of her chest caused by deep breaths made the moment so peaceful.

Arizona sat down on the floor next to the couch and stared at the brunette. She swallowed. Shit! Why was it that she got this lump in her throat from just looking at the other woman?

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Callie's forehead, causing the latina to stir. Callie's eyes fluttered open and because it was dark in the room, the latina couldn't quite make out who it was sitting next to her, so she pulled back fast in shock and sat up.

"Callie, it's me"

"Oh" Callie's voice was sleepy and she looked very sweet in her disoriented state.

"I have to get back to the hospital because my next shift starts soon and I need to get a few hours of sleep. I just wanted to…see you"

Callie reached out a hand and pulled at Arizona's top to make her sit down on the couch next to the latina. Instead Arizona slowly straddled Callie's lap and let herself got lost in Callie's arms.

She buried her face in Callie's neck and inhaled the scent of the brunette.

Callie held her tight.

When Arizona finally pulled back and looked into Callie's dark, dark eyes she wished she didn't have to get up and leave.

"Go" Callie said "The tiny humans need you"

Arizona nodded slowly.

"And come back when you're done fixing them"

Arizona ran her hands through Callie's hair.

"I'm working the day shift tomorrow. In the evening I'm on call. But Monday I have the day off" Arizona gave Callie a smile, hoping that maybe the brunette's schedule would fit with hers, making it possible for them to see each other Monday during the day or Monday night.

"I have a meeting in Boston on Monday. But I'll be back at around 5pm"

"Come to my place then!" Arizona said with great enthusiasm "We can order in and…uh…relax?"

Callie smiled at the blonde's antics.

"That sounds great. Really great"


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

After Arizona left The Mazatlán that night, time started moving so slow. Sunday dragged out forever. The hospital was unusually slow and Arizona spent most of her time wanting for Monday afternoon to roll around.

She had dinner at the hospital Sunday night with a couple of colleagues and they were discussing relationships. Arizona kept quiet for most of it and when someone asked her if she had found a boyfriend in New York yet she just said that she hadn't had time to even think about dating.

It made her think about how that group of people, her colleagues, and other people in her life – like old friends in Chicago and her family – would react if they found out she was dating a woman.

She reached the conclusion that everybody would eventually be fine – even her parents. But she wasn't going to tell them just yet. She wanted Callie to be her secret a while longer. Actually she wanted the feeling of excitement and anticipation and secrecy that she had at that moment to last forever. She didn't want to share any of that with anyone but Callie.

Monday she cleaned her apartment, bought wine, and in the afternoon she took a long bath. Waiting for Callie was like waiting for Christmas morning, and when Arizona put clean sheets on her bed she was hoping that Callie was going to spend the night.

At exactly 5 o'clock the doorbell rang. When Arizona opened the door, Callie walked in looking like a million dollars in a sharp black suit and heels. This was the latina's power suit and it meant that the meeting in Boston had been important.

"Dressed for take-out pizza, are we?" Arizona said before Callie pulled her in for a deep kiss, holding the blonde very tight to her own body.

The latina took a few steps forward backing Arizona against the dining room table. She took a hold of Arizona's upper arms, leaned in and started sucking at Arizona's neck, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Callie…"

Callie reached down and opened the blonde's pants in a swift movement causing them to fall to the floor, leaving Arizona in her panties. Arizona was a bit surprised with how fast everything was happening, but she couldn't help but enjoy the ride. She stepped out of the pants, looked into Callie's eyes that were now pitch black, and bit her lip in anticipation.

She then took Callie's hand and led it towards her own face, taking Callie's index and middle finger into her mouth to moisten them.

Callie's breath hitched when she felt Arizona's tongue against her fingertips. They locked eyes.

The blonde led Callie's hand down towards the hem of her panties.

"Please, Callie" she whispered.

Callie swallowed thickly. Was this really happening?

It was.

Callie turned the blonde around so she had her back to the latina and then Callie quickly lowered her hand into Arizona's panties and started rubbing Arizona's clit. Callie was being rough and her touch elicited a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, the combination of which excited Arizona being words. Being taken like that, against her dining room table, was hot and thrilling and simply exhilarating.

Every time Callie pushed her hand up and down against Arizona's clit she also shot her own front up against Arizona's butt, pushing Arizona into the table at a faster and faster pace until the blonde peaked with a loud whimper.

Callie leaned in over Arizona's back and whispered "I didn't want to waste time going home to change" the brunette said "I couldn't wait to have you"

Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and looked at the brunette with surrender.

She touched Callie's face and neck and let her hands run down to rest on Callie's chest. There was a fast heart beat in there.

Arizona opened one of the buttons of Callie's shirt, wanting to touch the brunette's skin. Callie grabbed her hand.

"I've been on my feet since 5 this morning. Can we sit and have a drink before we both get completely naked?" She winked at the blonde.

Arizona released her dimples and gave Callie a peck on the lips "Sure. Sit down and I'll get us some wine. In my soaking wet underwear"

Callie laughed. She sat down on the couch and when Arizona handed her a glass of red wine she took a large sip, enjoying the way the wine caused a slight burn in her throat. It had been a long day. And all she had thought about was spending a long night with the blonde – preferably naked.

Arizona studied the latina.

"How was Boston?"

"Not interesting" Callie sighed "How was work this weekend?"

"Not interesting"

They both laughed. The past few days had been nothing but routine work for both of them, and none of them wanted to dive into a long talk about work.

"Well, now that we've established that we've both had a couple of uneventful days, maybe we should take this to the bedroom" Callie said with a low voice. She put her glass down on the sofa table and was about to get up.

"Wait" Arizona said "Stay there"

Arizona moved off the couch and onto the floor. She got on her knees between Callie's legs.

The brunette looked at her with questioning eyes.

Then the blonde brought her hands to the fly of Callie's pants and started opening them, but Callie grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Arizona…"

"I want to do it" Arizona looked up at the brunette and bit her lip. She was nervous but she really, really wanted to do this. The sweet and sexy look on her face made Callie's heart do a flip.

"No, Arizona…"

"Why not?"

"I don't want…You don't have to"

"But I want to"

"Ari…"

"But you've let others do it…" Arizona interrupted.

"Yes, escorts. Not you" the brunette explained, and then Arizona finally understood. Callie could give – _loved_ to give – but didn't feel like receiving was…respectful"

And there it was. The lump in Arizona's throat again.

"Callie. Please…I want to taste you too" Arizona breathed out.

Arizona's words were so soft and she was being so genuine it almost did Callie in. Without realizing it she let go of Arizona's hands so the blonde was free to open her pants.

Arizona quickly pulled down Callie's pants and panties and threw them to the side. She looked up for a second, meeting Callie's dark eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Callie took her top and bra off and was now only wearing her 5-inch heels. Callie looked sexy as hell.

Arizona swallowed. She leaned in and Callie spread her legs a little bit further, making room for the blonde.

Arizona let her index and middle finger run down Callie's folds eliciting small gasps from Callie. Callie's scent was making the blonde dizzy. She paused for a second and then leaned in and let her tongue run the full length of Callie's folds. She couldn't believe what Callie's taste did to her.

Callie's head fell back. She liked being in charge when it came to sex. She liked being on top. And she always thought she'd lose some of that control by letting women lick her. That's why she'd only ever had escorts do it. And she didn't want Arizona to feel like an escort. It was a weird calculation of interpersonal relationships that only existed in Callie's mind and she knew it. It was stupid. And having the blonde between her legs like this, pleasing her, made her feel really fucking good. And she still felt in control even though her body was at the mercy of Arizona's tongue.

"Take off the rest of your clothes"

Arizona could not get over how much the orders Callie gave made her shiver with ecstasy. She stopped what she was doing and removed the last of her clothing, and then she lowered her mouth back onto Callie's clit.

Callie watched the blonde. Since Arizona was leaned forward on her knees, Callie had a clear view of Arizona's toned back as well as her incredible ass.

She put her hand on Arizona's head, pulling softly at curls, gently nudging the blonde along, and it didn't take long before her inner walls started clenching.

"F…fingers" she mumbled and Arizona immediately inserted two fingers into her.

"Fuck!" Callie groaned, and less than a minute later she came, the feeling of the latina's vaginal contractions making Arizona whimper. Making Callie come like that was her new favorite thing in the whole world, and the way the brunette's body reacted to her touch made her feel like a superstar.

Arizona stayed on her knees on the floor. She looked at Callie's as the brunette came down from her high and then she slowly pulled out her fingers.

Arizona felt a small stream of arousal run down her inner thigh. Eating Callie out had really turned her on.

She got up and straddled Callie's thighs, grabbed Callie's hand and guided it to her center. Callie must have read her mind, because she skipped any stimulation of Arizona's clit and went directly to penetrating Arizona with two fingers.

Arizona gasped and started riding Callie's hand. She was already almost seeing stars so it only took a few quick movements to get her so close to the edge that her body was shaking. Callie bit down hard on Arizona's right nipple and the pain finally sent Arizona tumbling over the edge. She jerked against Callie's hand a couple of times, but she had no real control of her body anymore. She fell forward and held on to Callie's as she slowly came back to earth.

They were both breathing heavily, chests moving in sync.

Arizona pulled back and looked at Callie. The latina chuckled and pulled out of the blonde showing her a hand soaked in Arizona's fluids.

"Oh God, I made a mess. I'm sorry" the blonde said in horror.

Callie grinned at her sexily "I love this type of mess, baby"

Arizona breathed out and gave the brunette a soft smile. Callie had called her 'baby' and it made the blonde's heart swell. She leaned in and connected their lips in a slow kiss and then pulled back again. She wanted the lump in her throat to go away.

"A shower and some pizza?"

"Oh God, yes!" Callie said.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

The two women saw each other a lot the following week, and they spend the night together most nights.

Saturday night they'd had a romantic dinner in Callie's roof top terrace and spent the rest of the night in bed.

When Arizona woke up Sunday morning, she was alone in Callie's bed. She heard voices coming from the living room, so she got up, put on one of Callie's shirts and walked out of the bedroom door, assuming that the voices were coming from Callie's TV.

When she got into the living room, scarcely dressed, she realized that the voices weren't coming from the TV but from a group of 4 people together with Callie.

"Oh God!" she uttered.

They all looked at her, Callie dressed in a white robe and smiling at how perplexed the blonde looked.

Arizona turned around and ran back into the bedroom. Callie followed, leaving the group of people to talk as if nothing had happened.

Callie closed the door behind her and looked at Arizona who was now sitting on the bed and had pulled a sheet over her head.

"UGH!" the blonde said.

Callie laughed "Arizona, it's okay"

The blonde pulled the sheet off her head, leaving her curls in cute disarray.

"Business meeting?" Arizona asked looking up and down Callie's attire. She didn't think Callie would ever be doing business in a white silk robe even though it did look stunning on her.

"Uh...yeah. The people out there used to be my dad's advisory board, and now they're mine. They just wanted to go over some notes regarding the building complex on the Upper West Side with me"

"On a Sunday morning at..." Arizona looked at the clock "9 o'clock?"

"Well, yeah" the brunette said "But I also suspect that they come for the nice brunch. I told them they could stay until you woke up, so Tim will have taken them downstairs by now"

Callie opened the door to an empty living room and looked at Arizona with a sweet smile.

"See? All alone"

Arizona gave the brunette half a smile. She didn't know how open Callie wanted to be about their relationship, and it confused her that Callie seemed to be very open with a trusted few people. She was wondering what Callie referred to her as. Obviously the people who had just been in the living room would know that she wasn't just a cousin visiting from out of state. But what about Callie's friends? And family?

They had only been dating for a few weeks, but Arizona thought – _knew_ – that they were good. That she wanted to be with Callie. She just didn't know how Callie felt.

Whenever they went somewhere together, Callie made sure to protect Arizona's privacy by keeping her out of the public eye, but was Callie also doing it because she didn't want to get serious with Arizona?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Callie's hand on her cheek.

"A penny for your thoughts" Callie said with a sweet voice.

Arizona just smiled and shook her head. Callie was here now and that's all that mattered.

She leaned backwards and pulled Callie on top of herself.

"Just thinking about what you look like underneath that robe"

"Don't you know by now?" Callie said with a smirk and started tickling Arizona.

Arizona giggled "I think I need to get another look"


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

A weeks of absolute bliss passed by. A week where they both had lots of time to see each other. And then a week of horror hit. Arizona was elbow deep in operations, trauma and a ringing pager all week long, and Callie was so consumed with a new project that they barely had time to talk or even text.

When Sunday night came, they both _needed_ to see each other.

Callie was going to come over after a trip to Philadelphia for a meeting. Arizona was cooking and really, really looking forward to seeing the brunette.

Her phone beeped and when she read Callie's message, her heart dropped.

**Stuck in meeting. Can't make it for dinner. So sorry. Call you when I'm done here - C**

Arizona turned off the stove and went to sit down on the couch. The disappointment caught her off guard.

She just sat there for a long time. Darkness fell and she didn't even get up to turn on the lights. She couldn't believe how much she missed Callie, and she wished she didn't have this nagging feeling of anger towards the latina. Just like herself Callie had an important job that demanded her to be in places at certain hours, and she couldn't always decide herself.

Callie called at 11:30. Arizona had fallen asleep on the couch and answered the phone sounding groggy.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Callie asked on the other end of the line. Arizona could tell that the latina was in traffic because she could hear car horns beeping.

"No, no, I was just…" Arizona was a bit disoriented.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona, I really am!"

"It's okay…I was just really looking forward to seeing you"

"Me too, babe"

The endearment melted Arizona's heart.

There was a short pause. Arizona could hear that Callie was giving Tim directions.

"I'm at least an hour and a half out" the brunette said with disappointment in her voice.

After Callie's text message Arizona had known that they probably wouldn't be seeing each other that night, but Callie's words still hit her hard. She sighed.

"I have a double shift tomorrow. I need to be there at 6 in the morning"

"Okay…" Callie said "Soooo, do we want to just see each other tomorrow night then?"

"Sure" Arizona was tired and she knew she was going to be dead tired the next day after a 16 hour shift, but she didn't think she could go one more day and night without seeing Callie.

"Come to me?" Callie asked in the sweetest way.

"I will. Have wine ready. If I'm not too tired to lift the glass" Arizona tried to be cheery.

Callie chuckled.

"Deal!"


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Next morning Tim managed to get Callie into the hospital through the side door. She wanted to surprise Arizona with a quick visit, so she found one of Arizona's colleagues who told Callie that Arizona was in surgery in OR 3. Callie must have looked slightly disappointed because the man asked her if she would like to see Arizona 'in action'. Arizona's colleagues had seen Callie around the hospital before and as far as they knew, Callie was a trusted friend.

He took Callie to the gallery of OR 3 where Callie had a clear view of what was going on in the operating room. She quickly spotted Arizona. The blonde doctor was wearing a pink scrub cap with butterflies on it.

"It's an amputation" the man simply said before he left Callie alone in the gallery.

There were about 10 people in the operating room. Callie couldn't quite make out who had which function, but it was obvious that Arizona was the one running the show.

Everyone in the room was prepping something, getting instruments ready or looking at x-rays. There was light chatter which turned into big laughs. Apparently a Doctor named Sloan was sleeping with an ortho nurse and this was making the room giddy with gossip stories of both hospital workers.

"STOP!" a voice rang through the room. It was Arizona.

"We're getting ready to amputate this boy's arm and you're all consumed with who's sleeping with whom. Please! Have some fucking respect!"

The room was silent.

Arizona looked around, took a deep breath and then looked down at the boy on the operating table.

"Scalpel" she said and then the procedure started.

Callie watched intently from the gallery. She hadn't really seen this side of Arizona before. Doctor Robbins. Peds surgeon extraordinaire.

Callie's mouth hung open in awe. She conducted million dollar businesses every day, but she didn't save lives. Not like this.

This is what Arizona did every time the pager would go off in the middle of the night, and the blonde would run out the door without as much as taking her time to say bye.

Callie swallowed. Arizona was badass. And everyone in the operating room knew it.

Callie left before the operation was over. Seeing Arizona lift the boy's arm and putting it on another table was too much for the brunette. She needed air.

In the parking lot she met Tim.

"I need to go to Cellini's"

Tim opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Callie stopped before getting into the car.

"Tim! Stop it! Don't worry, I'm not going to ask her to marry me. I just want to get her something"

Tim raised an eyebrow. Secretly he was thinking 'Why don't you just ask her?', but he didn't say anything. Instead he did what he was asked and drove Callie to the finest jeweler in New York.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

When Arizona dragged herself out of the hospital at ten o'clock that night she really just wanted to be beamed up and transported directly to Callie's place, have a glass of wine and fall asleep with Callie's arms around her. She didn't know how she was going to find the energy to find a taxi and tell the driver where to go. She almost cried from exhaustion.

She walked into the parking lot and started towards the bigger street where she knew she'd be able to catch a cab.

As she passed a large black car a guy wearing a suit and a hat came out of the vehicle.

"Miss Robbins?"

The blonde stopped in her tracks, looked at the guy and blinked a few times, not fully understanding.

"Your car is here. Miss Torres didn't want you to have the hassle of finding a cab at this hour"

Arizona stared at the driver. He opened the side door of the car and held out his arm, motioning for the blonde to get in.

"Miss Torres told me to tell you there's Cherry sorbet at her place waiting for you"

Arizona coughed out a laugh. She couldn't believe this was happening. Callie truly was the most thoughtful person she knew.

The blonde got into the car, and less than 15 minutes later she walked into Callie's hall. The lights were dim and there was soft music coming from the living room.

"Hey babe"

Callie greeted her with a megawatt smile. She took Arizona's jacket and guided the blonde through the apartment to the master bathroom. The latina had lit candles in there, and there were two glasses of wine waiting by the tub.

The tub was full of steaming hot water that smelled like lavender.

Arizona had taken a quick shower at the hospital, but lowering herself into hot water and having a glass of wine felt like a really good idea.

Callie stepped closer and started undressing the blonde. When she was no longer wearing anything, Callie asked her to get into the tub.

Arizona sat down and Callie quickly got rid of her own clothes.

"Move forward a little" Callie said, and when Arizona scooted forward, the latina got into the tub and sat behind the blonde with a leg on either side of Arizona.

She handed the blonde a glass of wine and started massaging Arizona's shoulders. Arizona moaned.

"Is this good?" Callie asked and kissed Arizona's neck.

"Well, it's okaaaaay, but I _was_ promised cherry sorbet" Arizona said and looked back over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

Callie lifted an eyebrow and smirked. She took the wine glass from Arizona's hand and put it on the table next to the tub. Then she ran her right hand down in between Arizona's legs and pressed her fingers against the blonde's clit, making Arizona gasp.

"Cherry sorbet was meant as slang for this" Callie said and gently started rubbing Arizona's sex.

"Callie…"

"Relax"

Arizona leaned back against Callie. She was so very tired. And she thought that an orgasm at that point would probably make her pass out, but she didn't care, because Callie's hand was doing amazing things to her.

She whimpered as Callie's hand started moving faster, but when the orgasm rushed over her, she couldn't get out a word. Her temples were pounding and the warmth that filled her abdomen brought a peace to her whole body.

Callie pulled the blonde out of the tub, helped her get dry and took her into the bedroom.

Arizona got under the covers without putting any clothes on. Callie enjoyed that the blonde was feeling so at ease. At home.

The brunette leaned down and connected their lips.

"The service in this place is amazing" Arizona said before she dozed off.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Next morning the two women prepared breakfast together and ate on the roof top terrace.

Callie had some project proposals she had to go through, and while she did that, Arizona read a book. They listened to music and it was all very cozy. Arizona was enjoying her day off.

In the early afternoon they went for a walk in Central Park and shared an ice cream in the sun.

Back at the hotel Callie stopped by the reception to get a news update by Tim and place an order for dinner.

As they were standing at the reception, a woman's voice suddenly rang out.

"Callie Torres? I'll be damned!"

Callie turned around and when she saw who had called out her name, her eyes lit up and her bright smile illuminated her face.

"Jeanne Ascot!"

Arizona watched as Callie hugged the other woman.

"I haven't seen you for years. How are you? Well, obviously you're doing pretty good. I saw the article in The Times and I heard about the Pinewood transaction, but how _are_ you?" she asked Callie.

"I'm great" Callie was all smiles "How have you been? And what are you doing in New York?"

"I've been so busy, Callie. And I'm here for the Ted Talks on innovative steel construction"

As the two women chatted, Arizona was staring at them. Jeanne Ascot was gorgeous. And she appeared to be of the same business world as Callie. Callie seemed really happy to see the woman.

"How long are you in town for? We should have dinner"

"Until Thursday. Dinner would be great!"

"Call me and we'll find a time" Callie handed the woman a card which Arizona knew held Tim's phone number.

Then the two women hugged and said bye.

Callie turned around and finished her business with Tim and then she – finally – turned to face Arizona.

"Ready?"

Arizona swallowed.

"Yeah"

They went up to Callie's place and dinner arrived soon after that.

Arizona was pretty quiet during dinner, and Callie assumed that she was probably still a bit tired after the long shift she'd had the day before.

They watched the news and when Callie turned off the TV, Arizona barely noticed.

The brunette crawled across the couch and kissed the blonde. She let her hand wander down Arizona's front and started opening the buttons of Arizona's shirt.

Arizona put her hand on Callie's chest to hold the brunette back.

"Callie, I'm…I'm really tired…sorry"

Callie's insatiable appetite for sex made Arizona think about how many other women Callie had _had_ and how many more women there were out there like Jeanne Ascot who looked amazing and who stimulated Callie's passion for business. It made her stomach hurt.

"Oh, okay" Callie seemed a bit surprised.

"Can we just go to bed and…sleep?"

"Sure"


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Arizona woke up in a weird mood. The day before had been great. And then it had been awful.

Some woman, whom Arizona hadn't seen before, had made Callie's face light up like a Christmas tree, and it had sent daggers of rusty iron through Arizona's body. Callie had hugged the woman and chatted with her and Arizona was positive – absolutely positive – that Callie had been flirty with the woman. Also, it felt like Callie had ignored Arizona's presence.

It had made Arizona so insecure that she had almost cried on the spot. Instead she had hid her emotions inside of herself, not wanting to show Callie her insecurities.

Now Arizona was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Callie came in and kissed the back of the blonde's neck. Arizona froze.

"Good morning" Callie whispered huskily. She moved her hands under Arizona's shirt and cupped Arizona's breasts.

"Callie, I'm late…"

"I can get a car for you"

"No!" Arizona pulled away "I can handle my own transportation, Callie"

Callie backed away from the blonde. Something was up with Arizona and Callie had no idea what it was. The brunette put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed" Arizona said as she gathered her stuff. She needed to get out of there.

Callie decided to let it go even though Arizona left without saying goodbye.

While she was on her way down on the elevator, Arizona's eyes were watering. She didn't like this feeling of insecurity, and she didn't like how she had treated Callie. Wonderful, amazing Callie.

When she arrived at the hospital she immediately threw herself into the biggest surgery she could get her hands on. It took 6 hours and afterwards she decided to take a quick nap in an on-call room. She didn't manage to fall asleep though as she was constantly thinking about Callie.

She was at a loss with how to talk to Callie about this. Especially because she wasn't sure what 'this' was. Surely it couldn't be simple jealousy. Or was it? Arizona shook her head, and then a text message arrived.

**I'm going to be completely swamped with work tonight. See you tomorrow? – C **

Arizona's heart dropped. She didn't know what to think. Was Callie going to be working or was 'work' code for having dinner with that Jeanne Ascot woman.

The blonde spent the next 6 hours wondering what Callie was doing. It messed with her head.

When her shift finally finished she got in a taxi and went straight to Callie's place even though she knew from Callie's message that the brunette was probably very busy.

When she walked into Callie's hall, she could hear low talking coming from the room next to the living room. She walked in and saw Callie seated at a large table with Tim and two other men, papers everywhere, one of the strangers talking on the phone.

This was clearly the night headquarters of some serious business transaction. Even the air in the room was tense.

Callie was dressed casually which meant that this meeting had been going on for hours and hours.

The brunette looked up when Arizona stepped into the room.

"Arizona? What are you doing here? Didn't you get my message?" she asked in surprise.

"I…I need to talk to you"

"Right now? I'm…We're in the middle of something here"

"Yeah, right now" Arizona whispered.

Callie looked at her for a second, clenched her jaw, got up and led Arizona into her bedroom so the two could have some privacy.

"What's going on?"

Arizona looked at the brunette. Callie looked tired. And for a second Arizona got the feeling, that maybe she was about to make everything worse for herself.

"How many women have you slept with?" the blonde asked with a shaky voice.

"What? Why?"

"I'd like to know"

"Arizona, really? I'm in the middle of something really important. Can we have this ridiculous conversation later?"

Callie was getting annoyed, making it show in the way she had her hands on her hips. Arizona had acted weird the night before, in the morning, and hadn't responded to Callie's message earlier, and Callie had now had enough. If the blonde couldn't tell her what was wrong then she wasn't going to bend over backwards to get it out of her.

Arizona pushed through the warning signs. She wanted to know. Callie was good, VERY good in bed, and Jeanne Ascot and a million other women had been flying around in Arizona's head all day. The blonde's insecurities made her poke Callie where the brunette did not want to be poked.

"At least tell me how many women before me you've slept with in this room"

"None" came the prompt response.

"Callie. Please" Arizona said. She highly doubted that Callie hadn't had many, many women spend the night in her bedroom.

"I mean it. I've never had sex in this room before you"

"But…but the escorts?" Arizona tried.

"I use one of the guest rooms"

The fact that Callie used the present tense sent chills down Arizona's spine. She _knew_ in her heart that Callie wasn't seeing anyone on the side, but the comment still pushed her self-esteem into a large black hole. She was hurt and it made her judgment clouded.

"Did you ever sleep with that Jeanne woman?"

Callie looked at her with dark eyes.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Jeanne?" Callie ran her hands through her hair.

"I just want to know what to expect. I mean, God knows how many women throw themselves at you out there"

Callie couldn't believe what Arizona was saying. What was going on? The brunette got mad.

"I slept with Jeanne. In college. But if you think I drag women home with me whenever you are not here, you are sorely mistaken. And I can't believe you're even here implying that. Please leave. I'm very busy, and I don't have time for this. Come back when you think we can talk about this jealousy without me having to name my previous sex partners"

Arizona swallowed.

And then she picked up her bag and left the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Arizona went home. Her apartment was cold and dark, and it felt suddenly foreign.

She fell asleep on the couch with hopes that maybe Callie would call her so they could talk. But Callie didn't call.

Next day Arizona worked the day shift and it was excruciatingly quiet, which gave her way too much time to think.

When she left the hospital at 5 in the afternoon she immediately spotted Tim. He was leaning against a car in front of the side entrance of the hospital with his arms crossed.

She sighed and walked over to him.

"What?" she asked.

"It's all pretty terrifying, right?" he just said.

Arizona looked at him questioningly.

"The money, the power, the women. Everybody sucking up to her constantly"

"Tim…"

"The way she's constantly on guard, switching from private Callie to public Calliope Torres. And people show up out of the blue, demanding her presence. Like Jeanne Ascot…" He looked at Arizona knowingly.

Arizona swallowed.

"She barely acknowledged my existence from the minute the Ascot woman walked through the door, Tim. That makes me wonder"

"Wait, did you want to be introduced?" Tim was joking to make the absurdity of Arizona's words seem more clear "Because I don't think you've told her that. All she's doing is trying to protect you. As far as I know you haven't told your family about her. The minute she introduces you as her…date, it will be all over the tabloids. You don't want that for your family. For your friends. For your colleagues" Tim said with the softest and calmest of voices.

Arizona was starting to get really frustrated. At herself.

"GODDAMMIT! I'm so fucking insecure about this whole thing. Maybe it's because I think she could have anybody. _Anybody_. And I'm just me and she's the first woman I'm with and I don't know if I'm doing good or bad and I think about it all the time" Arizona babbled and tears started to appear in her eyes.

Tim took a step forward and handed Arizona a tissue.

"You know, she smiles when your name shows up on her phone and she bites her lip slightly because the excitement is almost too much for her to handle. When you call and tell her that you have an hour off and ask her if she has time to meet for lunch last minute she always says yes. What you don't know is that Miss Torres always has plans. She's booked from now on and well into next year. But she cancels and rearranges and does phone meeting when she's on her way to you so that she can save time. She does all that because she wants to be with you. Desperately"

He paused for a second.

"She has something. Something she wants to give to you. But she's scared. Because she doesn't know how you feel. She's not big on big verbal declarations of love, but the love is there. I see it every day. So don't be insecure and wonder how to get her love. Because you already have it. It's yours. And she will tell you at some point"

Arizona wiped her eyes.

"I probably ruined it" she whispered and shook her head.

"Just go and talk to her"

"Do you think she'll see me?"

"Of course she'll see you. She'll be home around 6"

Arizona gathered herself and nodded firmly. She was going to try to make this right with Callie.

When she stepped into Callie's hall at 6:30, the door between the hall and the living room was closed which had never happened before.

Arizona walked up to the door and knocked. She felt like she was trespassing.

Callie opened the door, saw that it was Arizona, and moved to close the door again.

"Wait, Callie!" Arizona said with desperation in her voice.

Callie stopped and looked at her expectantly.

Arizona had forgotten what she had planned to say and was concentrating on bringing down her heart rate so she could speak without shaking.

"I'm an idiot" she finally said "I keep thinking that it would be easy if I could blame this on Eric. If I could just say that he really fucked with my head and that _that_ is the reason why I'm acting like a crazy person. But...I'm probably so insecure about this because I've never tried anything like this before. And not just the being with a woman part of it…I mean, I think about you all the time. That has never happened to me before"

Callie tilted her head.

Arizona shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. She wanted to get out the right words, but still it all came out in disarray.

"It feels new. Every time we make love…and…and you…you're amazingly accomplished and it feels like you have an answer to everything. It's really quite daunting. Even the way you carry yourself…You're just…amazing…And I'm…I'm…"

"An amazing doctor that saves lives? Brave? Beautiful?" Callie deadpanned.

"…I'm afraid that someone will come and see what I see in you and that they will try to take you away from me. I'm afraid you'll let them"

Arizona sounded so sincere and looked so very vulnerable.

Callie took a deep breath.

"Truth is I've slept with a lot of people, Arizona. Men and women. But none of them were like you. You're special to me. You mean more to me than a simple lay. Do you understand that? And somehow I've been wanting to keep you away from what I am out there in the world, and I realize that I've gone about it in the wrong way, but that's only because I'm not used to having someone that I really care about"

Callie paused.

"Nobody's gonna take me away. And when you want to…when you feel it's time…maybe we can make this more public"

Callie had said all the right things. Everything Arizona needed to hear. And she had done it in such a sweet and calm way that it made Arizona feel shitty for having been so cold and suspicious.

The blonde nodded without breaking eye contact with the latina.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess"

"Yesterday morning in the bathroom…please don't pull away like that again, okay. Just talk to me" Callie begged.

"I promise"

They stood there for a few seconds without saying anything. None of them knew exactly what to do now.

Callie was the first one to speak.

"I'm leaving for L.A. in 10 minutes"

"Oh…"

"Yeah" Callie breathed out "Something came up and I need to go and sort some things out with an investor"

"Okay" Arizona said "And…when will you be back?"

"I don't know. Hopefully before the end of next week"

"Callie…I'm going to try to ask this in the least needy way possible, but will you call me?" Arizona said.

Callie reached out an arm and pulled Arizona close. She leaned in and connected their lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'll call you" the brunette husked.

The moment was interrupted when Tim arrived with the elevator to escort Callie to the airport. A bellboy was with him.

The brunette let go of Arizona but squeezed her hand before she grabbed her bag off the floor and pointed Tim and the bellboy in the direction of her luggage.

"You can stay here if you want" Callie said.

"I will" Arizona said. And then the brunette was out the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

At half past midnight Arizona was in Callie's bed. She was trying to read some Spanish poetry she'd found in Callie's bookshelf while thinking about how on earth she was going to make time pass until Callie got back. Work simply wasn't enough anymore.

Her phone beeped.

**Just arrived. Already busy. Don't eat all the ice cream ;-) – C **

Arizona smiled and started writing back. She felt like her heart was overflowing.

**I haven't touched a scoop :-) Callie, there's so much I want to say to you. Come back soon – A **

**We'll talk, Arizona. Don't think too much – C **

Arizona put the phone down. They were going to talk and Arizona would tell the latina exactly how she felt. How the thought of being without Callie for even a few days made her stomach hurt. How even the simplest of touches from Callie's hand sent her brain into overdrive.

Arizona looked out of the window. Callie's bedroom had the best view in the world. Avenues and cross streets in an intricate patterns spreading out below. Manhattan at night time was a special kind of beautiful.

Arizona breathed out, picked up her iPad from the side table and opened Facetime.

She scrolled through her contacts and found her parents. The dial tone that appeared when she pressed their name made her heart beat faster.

It didn't take long before her mom's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi mom"

"Dad and I were just talking about calling you" The older woman smiled.

"Is dad there?"

"Yes, just a second" Barbara Robbins turned around and called for her husband, Jasper Robbins, to join the call.

He came up behind her and smiled at Arizona.

"Hi peanut" he said "Glad to see your dimples!"

"How are you guys?" Arizona asked. She was working up her courage.

"Oh you know, we're fine. But we're much more interested in how you are" Barbara said "Where are you, dear?"

Arizona suddenly realized that her parents could probably tell that the classy striped wall paper and the light fixtures behind her weren't hers.

"I'm…well…I…I wanted to tell you guys something"

"Oh God, what's wrong?" Barbara said in horror.

"Let the girl talk, Barb" Jasper said and put a calming hand on his wife's arm.

"It's nothing bad. It's…it's really good"

The two Nebraskans were listening intently.

"Mom, dad, I met someone…"

Barbara's face lit up in a giant smile.

"That's really great news, honey! Tell us all about him!"

Arizona looked at her parents. She wondered what they would think. How they would react. And then she took a deep breath.

"It's a woman…Her name is Callie"

The couple on the screen stared at her. They didn't even blink.

"A woman?" her dad finally asked "As in a 'friend' or…"

"As in 'we're dating'" Arizona said.

Jasper and Barbara were quiet. Too quiet.

"We're dating and she's wonderful and…amazing…and I'd really, really love for you guys to meet her"

Still no word from the other end of the line.

"God, I'm sorry to be doing this over the internet like this. It's just that…well, she…Callie…is kind of a big deal, and maybe there will be…gossip. I mean, something about us in gossip magazines or the news or whatever, and I just didn't want you guys to find out like that"

It was quiet for what felt like forever until Arizona's dad finally said something.

"This 'big deal Callie', is she a good person?"

Arizona breathed out a relieved sigh.

"Oh God, yes, dad, yes, she's…the best person I've ever met. Smart, caring, wonderful"

"Well, that's all we need to know"

Arizona smiled.

"Go on, tell us the story" Barbara said. She was still a little bit shocked by her daughter's announcement, but she knew in her heart that Arizona would still always be the Arizona they had raised and loved.

Arizona told them the whole story. Including what had happened with Eric.

She cried when she told them how Callie had dealt with Eric, and the story earned the latina some major brownie points with Arizona's parents.

They had both heard of Callie's dad but were not completely updated on the new generation.

The three of them talked for a while, and Arizona tried to prepare her parents for what was coming, without knowing exactly what it was herself.

"So, what will probably happen is that some of the…uhm…magazines and uh…maybe even news stations will run stories and that way everyone will know"

"Okay" Barbara said.

"And maybe some of them will even try to call you"

Arizona bit her lip. This was a lot to be unloading on her parents in one go, but she needed them to be 'on board' and ready.

"Okay" Jasper breathed out "We'll be fine. Don't worry. But you have to promise us that you will take care of yourself in all this. Be a good man in a storm?"

Arizona nodded. Once a military man, always a military man.

"I will"

They exchanged 'I love yous' and Arizona closed down the iPad.

She lay down and pressed her face into Callie's pillow and tried to fall asleep without thinking about her own face on the cover of a gossip magazine.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

Callie came back on the evening of Arizona's day off. The blonde was listening to music and making some pasta for herself in Callie's kitchen.

The couple had had a couple of very quick conversations on the phone during Callie's trip, but Callie was always going somewhere or in the middle of something, so they hadn't really had time to _talk_.

Arizona was pouring the food onto her plate when she felt like someone was behind her. She turned around with a gasp and saw Callie standing at the other end of the kitchen area.

A couple of seconds passed without any of them saying anything.

"I missed you. SO much" Callie then finally said.

The blatant honesty of Callie's words took Arizona by surprise. The brunette's eyes were wet.

"And everything went so fucking well out there I was supposed to feel on top of the world but all I could think about was…you…and how much I missed you…"

Arizona took a step closer.

"I got you something" Callie said and pulled a cup out of her bag. It said 'I 3 L.A.' on it. She handed it to Arizona in an awkward movement and bit her lip as Arizona looked between the silly cup and her dark eyes.

Arizona put the cup down on the counter. She looked at it to avoid looking at Callie. She was afraid she would burst into tears if she did.

She swallowed thickly and then finally had the courage to look up. She didn't hold Callie's gaze for long though, because she quickly took the last step forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten" she said and pulled Callie in for a warm kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened and soon their tongues were dancing a slow and sensual dance

Callie rid the blonde of all her clothes in no time, and soon Arizona was sprawled out on the dining room table with Callie leaning over her body, kissing and nipping every inch of skin.

Arizona was seriously aroused, and she squeezed her thighs together to create some much needed friction. Callie noticed, and parted Arizona's legs and ran her nails up and down the blonde's inner thighs to tease Arizona.

"Wait here. Close your eyes and don't move" the brunette husked.

"Don't leave me here like this" Arizona whined, but she kept her eyes closed. She shivered.

Callie was back in less than a minute, her hands touching Arizona's body where they left off.

Arizona opened her eyes just enough to see that Callie was now naked.

"Closed!" Callie ordered and Arizona immediately slammed her eyes shut. The tone in Callie's voice sent chills down her spine.

Callie slowly licked her way down Arizona's body, pausing for a few seconds, taking in the sight of Arizona, eyes closed and legs spread, on her dining room table.

Then the brunette lowered her mouth onto Arizona's clit, making the blonde gasp out in pleasure. Callie flipped the bud with her tongue and nearly sent Arizona over the edge right then.

She continued for a couple of minutes, getting the blonde very wet and ready for the two fingers she then proceeded to penetrate her with. Callie was moving her fingers slowly, building up the tension in Arizona's core.

Then the latina stopped for a tenth of a second, and suddenly Arizona felt something that wasn't Callie's fingers touching her opening.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into Callie's eyes. She didn't have to look down between her legs to know that Callie was wearing a strap-on and that the brunette needed some sort of approval before actually using it on the blonde.

Arizona swallowed thickly. Callie's eyes were almost black with lust and something else that Arizona couldn't quite put her finger on.

The blonde put her hands on Callie's chest and then moved them down to Callie's sides. She grabbed the top of the harness and without breaking eye contact with the latina, she pulled Callie and the toy in.

Arizona's eyes fluttered when she felt herself getting filled out by the silicone and she whimpered, which sent a jolt of pleasure to Callie's core.

"Callie..." the blonde breathed out.

Callie very slowly pushed in and out of the blonde. They were both quiet except for the low moans spilling from Arizona's lips and the occasional deep breath from Callie.

Callie felt the base of the toy push against her clit, and it made her thrusts shaky.

Arizona whimpered and she looked so very beautiful on that table with Callie's tanned hands touching her porcelain white breasts.

Callie sometimes - _most_ times, like it rough and she knew Arizona did too, but tonight wasn't about fucking. It wasn't just sex. It was making love.

Callie leaned down over the blonde, making their breasts touch, while never stopping the slow thrusts or breaking eye contact. The latina's heart was full of everything Arizona and she couldn't keep the emotions in.

Arizona's eyes were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen on the blonde, and looking into those eyes was what made her surrender.

"I love you" the latina whispered slowly.

Hearing those words come from Callie's trembling lips, seeing the look in Callie's eyes, feeling how gently the latina was making love to her, Arizona's heart burst wide open. She came instantly, shaking under Callie and she felt that Callie tumbled over the edge with her.

Callie hovered over her while they were both breathing heavily and trying to collect themselves. It took a couple of minutes.

The brunette had closed her eyes after her proclamation of love but now she opened them again and looked at Arizona with worry.

"I shouldn't have said that during sex" Callie muttered and bit her lip.

"No, no, You should _always_ say that during sex" the blonde breathed out and put her hands on either side of Callie's face. And somehow the lump she'd been carrying in her throat for the past many weeks worked its way into her tear ducts and a few silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Calliope"


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

Callie woke up at around 2am to find that Arizona was no longer in bed with her. She got up, put on her robe and walked into the living room.

Arizona was standing by the window looking down at Manhattan.

Callie put her arms around the blonde from behind and Arizona leaned back into Callie's body.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Callie asked while burying her face in Arizona's curls.

"I told my parents" Arizona simply said.

Callie froze.

"About us? You...you told them about us?"

Arizona turned around in Callie's arms.

"Yeah"

"Oh... What did they say?" Callie was trying to play it cool, but she had a million questions.

"Not much. They asked me if you are a good person"

Callie didn't say anything but just looked at the blonde expectantly.

"I told them you keep me happy with lots of amazing sex and cherry sorbet"

Callie's mouth dropped. Arizona laughed.

"Just kidding! I told them that you're pretty amazing"

Callie leaned in at kissed the blonde.

"Does this mean that you...that we...can go public?" Callie asked.

Arizona bit her lip. After a short pause she nodded and smiled. Callie's smile lit up the room and it warmed Arizona's heart.

"Callie…I'm so sorry about everything. I was afraid of losing you and it messed with my head. I'm not really a jealous person. I don't know what happened" She shook her head.

The latina didn't say anything but simply lifted her off the ground and carried her back to bed. Callie had her orgasm within two minutes flat, and when Arizona moved to reciprocate, Callie just said "I've had everything I needed tonight" It was the truth. She needed nothing more than this. Having the blonde in bed with her, knowing that they felt the same. Love.

The next morning Callie was up early and on a conference call in the living room. Arizona walked into the room trying to be really quiet. She was wearing one of Callie's old t-shirts and when Callie looked up and saw the blonde, her breath hitched.

"Jones, I gotta go now…uh…Yeah…Why don't I call you later? Great!"

Callie hung up and smiled at the blonde. Arizona smiled back and looked adorable in a t-shirt, dimples and tousled hair.

"Hey" the brunette said.

"Hey" Arizona said.

"Soooo" Callie started "I had a really good time last night. And before you whisk off to save the tiny humans I was wondering if you'd be up for dinner at Francesca's tonight?"

"No actors?"

Callie chuckled.

"No. No actors"

"Okay" the blonde smiled.

Callie picked up her phone and called Tim with orders to reserve a table at Francesca's and get the transportation set up. When she hung up she looked at Arizona, who tilted her head and studied the brunette.

"Don't you ever call anybody yourself?" Arizona said and sat down on Callie's lap.

Callie laughed and took a firm hold of the blonde's body.

"No"

Arizona kissed Callie's forehead.

"So when I get old and wrinkly you'll get Tim to call the nurse to give me a bath?"

There was a pause. Arizona suddenly realized the meaning her words carried. It didn't faze Callie though.

"Are you going to get old and wrinkly?" the latina said with a scrunched up nose.

Arizona bit her lip and swatted the brunette on the shoulder.

"Yes, and so will you. Time won't care that you're a hot latina now"

"Torres women don't age. We buy youth" Callie laughed.

"Oh God, please don't" Arizona said and with the softest of touches ran two fingers down Callie's cheek "Don't ever put anything artificial into this godly body. Promise me"

Callie swallowed thickly and nodded slowly.

"I promise"


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

Francesca's looked crowded, and people were standing in line outside. Callie acted different. Stressed maybe. She wanted to get from the car to the table without too many people stopping her or yelling, so she kept going over the drill with Tim.

It intimidated Arizona slightly.

Before they got out of the car and away from the safety of the tinted windows, Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Let's do this" the brunette breathed out.

This would be their first dinner out in public without actors and special security and all that other protective stuff.

They got out of the car and quickly walked to the door. The doorman had obviously been informed about their arrival, because he ushered them into the restaurant without any of the people waiting in line realizing who they were.

Inside the restaurant was another story. They were taken to a table and as they walked there people whispered about them. Arizona heard Callie's name over and over again.

They sat down. People stared, and it made the blonde uncomfortable. Callie noticed, and grabbed Arizona's hand across the table.

"Hey babe, look at me" the brunette whispered out.

Arizona's eyes met Callie's.

"It's okay, Arizona. They know who I am. But tonight you are still unknown. Enjoy it"

Arizona tried to smile.

"How does it happen?"

"What?"

"Telling the world that we're dating?"

Callie looked down at her hand on top of Arizona's "This is how it happens" She motioned towards their obvious public display of affection.

"Oh…" the blonde said and started pulling her hand away.

"Don't you dare" Callie said and tightened her grip on the blonde.

Arizona looked at the latina and Callie smiled back at her "You're in this with me now" Callie whispered and winked at the blonde.

Callie's comforting touch, the strength of Callie's hand, made Arizona relax.

When the waiter came over with the menu, both women were ready to enjoy their evening.

The next couple of hours flew by. When they'd finished eating, they spent a long time just chatting away. Arizona was trying to – using a fork and a salt and pepper shaker – explain to Callie how to repair a broken fibula.

Callie wasn't paying so much attention to what Arizona was saying as to the vigor with which she was explaining the procedure. Arizona's passion made Callie feel warm all over.

While they were deep into the subject of the non-existent bicycle paths of New York, Tim came to their table and Callie knew what the look in his eyes meant. Photographers were gathering.

"Time to go" Callie said and gave Arizona an apologetic smile.

The blonde nodded and gathered her things.

"Tim, will you get in the other car?" Callie asked him before she got up.

"Sure, Miss Torres"

Right as they walked through the front door of the restaurant, Arizona felt Callie's hand grabbing hers, making a bridge between them that would not go unnoticed by any of the photographers.

Callie squeezed her hand as the flashes of light started, and as if in slow motion, Arizona experienced every nano second of the walk from the door to the car. Callie's hand in hers, photographers pushing and yelling, blinding lights.

When they were finally in the safety of the car, the blonde breathed out a sigh of relief. Callie's hand was still holding hers and that was all that mattered. Callie would be there. But it was still all a lot to take in and Arizona looked a bit shocked which didn't go unnoticed by Callie. She turned to the driver.

"Greg, to The Mazatlán, please. And could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure thing, Miss Torres" the driver answered while the electric window went up, dividing the driver's seat and the back seat of the car.

Callie turned to Arizona who looked back at her.

"You okay?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah" the blonde said "Just a bit shaken… Is that something you get used to?"

"Yes" Callie said and paused for a second "I weigh it up against everything I have. I mean, I'm so privileged. I have everything. If having my picture taken is the price I have to pay, I'll live with it. Besides, people who know me also know that I am more than a filthy rich heiress and that the sum of my actions is not measured in tabloid pictures"

"Heiress" Arizona said as if to taste the word.

Callie tilted her head and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It sounds weird to me. Maybe because I've seen you naked"

"And I don't have an heiress' body?" Callie smirked.

"Oh God no" Arizona said "Your body is like nothing anybody ever made…your body is out of this world" An image of a naked Callie entered her mind and it made her swallow thickly.

Callie let go of her hand and leaned over and caught Arizona's lips with her own. It was a very small and soft kiss but it turned on a fire inside Arizona.

The blonde pushed Callie back, crawled over, and straddled Callie's lap. Callie immediately placed her hands on Arizona's ass and gave the blonde's buttocks a hard squeeze.

Arizona leaned down and bit Callie's neck. The brunette hissed, grabbed the back of Arizona's hair, and pulled the blonde's head back. With her left hand she pulled down the front of Arizona's dress and took Arizona's nipple in her mouth.

Arizona's lifted herself off Callie slightly so she could get to the hem of Callie's short black dress. She squeezed a hand under the fabric and pushed it up Callie's thigh. She stopped and gasped when her fingers met the top of...Callie's stockings? Callie was wearing stockings? And a garter belt?

The thought of Callie wearing something that sexy nearly made Arizona faint with want. And right that second she couldn't believe that she had ever considered herself straight.

Her eyes met Callie's and the brunette smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"I need to see these" Arizona said in a slightly frantic tone, and she fundled with one of the straps attached to Callie's right stocking.

But then a voice over the car intercom pulled the two women out of their bubble.

"The Mazatlán, Miss Torres. Let me know when you're ready"

Callie pressed a button and said "Two seconds" then whispered huskily into Arizona's ear "I need you...upstairs now"

They both adjusted their clothes, got out of the car, and made it to the elevator in record time. Going up on the elevator none of them moved, but as soon as the doors opened and they were at Callie's place, Callie pressed Arizona up against the nearest wall.

She kissed the blonde with passion and then dragged her into the bedroom, where she forcefully pulled the blonde's dress off. The urgency in Callie's actions made Arizona shiver.

Arizona was now only wearing panties. Panties that were soaked.

"Callie, I...need...to...see...you...in...those" Arizona breathed out and pointed to Callie's thighs. The brunette's dress was covering what Arizona assumed to be the sexiest garter belt, and the blonde wanted to see the brunette in it.

Callie smirked, lifted her hands, and slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

At the sight of Callie's body, clad in black lace bra and panties, and a matching garter belt that held up her black lace stockings, Arizona felt warm lighning shooting through her body. The latina looked so fucking sexy Arizona stepped close to Callie, leaned down and kissed the brunette's collar bone, and from there kissed her way down Callie's body until she was on her knees in front of the standing brunette.

She placed her hands on the outside of Callie's thighs and looked up at the brunette. Callie's eyes were dark, and the latina's scent filled the blonde's nostrils.

Arizona lifted a hand, pulled Callie's panties aside, and leaned in. She let her tongue run the length of Callie's folds. The brunette moaned as Arizona pressed her tongue against her clitoris. Then the kneeling woman started flipping the bud.

Callie placed a hand on Arizona's head, gently holding the blonde in place and pressing against her face. What Arizona was doing with her tongue felt amazing and it made Callie dizzy.

She looked down and her heart swelled at the look of the beautiful blonde working her magic on her core.

Callie came hard with a loud 'Ah!' and pulled Arizona away by the hair. Her clit was throbbing and her core was clenching painfully. Another touch from Arizona's tongue would be like a knife to her most sensitive area.

The blonde looked up at her, parted lips and a look of lust in her eyes.

Callie pulled her into standing position, turned her around and made her lean onto the bed. Callie roughly pulled the blonde's panties down and immediately inserted three fingers into the blonde's wet opening.

Arizona whimpered. She knew that Callie was now going to make her feel better than great, and she backed into the brunette's thrusts to make Callie go deeper.

Callie's eyes scanned the blonde's back, pausing at the sexy dimples she had at the bottom of her spine. Callie placed a hand on them for a few seconds as too cover up the blinding cuteness. Then she moved her hand to Arizona's left breast and pinched Arizona's erect nipple.

Not for one second did she stop her thrusting into Arizona.

Arizon was starting to see white spots. She heard her own voice come out in loud moans. Being fucked like this. Hard. On the Egyption cotton sheets of Callie's luxury suite made her feel so wanted, so possessed by Callie. It was hot!

And then she felt it. The tip of Callie's thumb circling her anus.

Before she knew it, Callie had pushed the tip of the finger into her.

She looked back over her shoulders and met Callie's eyes as her walls started to clench.

Callie leaned down over her and whispered "Come for me, baby" as she let her left hand run down between Arizona's legs to rub a dripping wet clit.

Arizona buried her head in the sheets. The feeling of being filled by Callie's fingers, the thought of Callie penetrating her ass, and now the jolts of pain sent through her body by the way Callie rubbed her clit, made her body shake uncontrollably as the orgasm pulled her into an ocean of sparkly lights and warm waves of undiluted pleasure.

Callie held Arizona's body tight with her own and didn't stop moving her hands, sending Arizona over the edge again almost immediately after her first orgasm.

Callie kept going until Arizona orgasmed for a third time. After that, the blonde couldn't handle anymore.

"Callie..." she whimpered out between choked cries of slight pain "Stop...I..."

Callie slowly stopped and pulled out of the blonde. She almost couldn't bear the thought of letting go.

She helped the blonde onto the bed and they both lay on their sides, looking at each other while breathing heavily. A drop of sweat rolled down Callie's forehead, and it was the most beautiful thing Arizona had ever seen.

They didn't speak until Callie got up, took Arizona's hand and guided the blonde to the bathroom.

They stood in the shower, warm water cascading down their spent bodies, looking at eachother for a while without moving.

Callie took the sponge and started washing Arizona's body. The blonde simply tilted her head and studied the brunette. She liked this shower-after-sex ritual, Callie washing her body as gently as she had been rough 5 minutes before.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough" Callie finally said in a low voice while reaching down on both sides of the blonde to wash Arizona between the legs, ligthly grazing her anus on her way down.

"Callie...I've never..."

"I figured" Callie said with a crooked smile "Did you like it?"

Arizona looked at the latina without blinking. She swallowed.

"Yes"

"Good, 'cause I liked doing that to you" the brunette simply said, grabbed the shower head and rinsed the soap off Arizona's body.

And that was it. Callie was now free to have Arizona any way she wanted her. The blonde was hers for the taking, and the cheer thought of Callie being the first one to penetrate her anally filled Arizona with a delicious mixture of empowerment and feeling naughty.

She took the sponge and started washing Callie.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

When they got out of the shower a certain peace had fallen over them. They went into the living room and Callie put on some soft music.

"Pizza and a beer?" she asked.

"God, yes!" Arizona said with a giant smile. She did not want to go to sleep yet.

Callie called Tim and within 20 minutes the woman were sharing a steaming hot pizza and having cold beer at the breakfast bar.

Callie looked at the blonde. Arizona licked some pizza sauce off her finger and smiled at the brunette. She looked so very cute and sexy all at the same time.

Callie blinked, and then she grabbed something out of the pocket of her robe. Unceremoniously Callie placed an oblong shaped velvet box on the table in front of the blonde.

Arizona stared at the box for a few seconds and then looked at Callie. She remembered what Tim had said about Callie wanting to give her something.

"For me?"

Callie smiled.

"Yes, for you"

Arizona stared at the box again. She knew that the small embroidered name 'Cellini's' meant jewelry, and the though somehow scared her.

She picked up the box and was surprised by the weight of it. She opened it and by the sight of what was in it clenched her jaw and swallowed.

Callie was staring at her.

Arizona ran her middle and index fingers over the very sparkly content of the box, a bracelet. She noticed the small diamond certificate tugged into the box, looked at Callie and clenched her jaw again.

"Callie...these aren't real diamonds, are they?"

Callie didn't say anything but looked down at the bracelet and then back up at Arizona, her silence giving Arizona the answer to her question.

"Callie..." Arizona breathed out "This is too much...I can't..."

"Don't say it" Callie quickly said "I got it for you. I want you to have it"

Arizona was speechless, the gift in her hand probably worth enough to buy the house her parents lived in.

"Please…try it on" Callie said.

Arizona solemnly lifted the bracelet out of the box and held it in her hand for a second. The metal felt cool in her hand.

She handed it to Callie and reached out her arm so the latina could put the bracelet around her wrist.

When Callie closed the small lock it felt like more than a gift, more than a gesture, more than diamonds. It felt like Callie was locking them together. And the feeling made Arizona's heart swell. She had to bite her lip to and concentrate hard to not start crying.

She looked at the bracelet. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head ever so lightly.

Callie leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Hey" the brunette said, her soft voice making Arizona open her eyes again.

"Thank you, Callie. It's beautiful" she mustered.

Callie smiled. She had been wanting to give Arizona the bracelet for a long time, and now had seemed like the perfect moment. She hadn't bought it because of the monetary value it represented, but because she had wanted to get Arizona something nice. When she had seen the bracelet at Cellini's she knew right away that it would be perfect for the blonde and she bought it without hesitation.

Seeing it on the blonde's wrist did something to her. Something unexpected. It made her realize that the woman sitting in front of her was most likely the future wife that her mom had been begging her to find. The thought made blood shoot through her veins at rapid speed.

That night they made love too many times to count. Callie's favorite moment was watching Arizona go down on her while the blonde's hand, adorned with diamonds, was resting on Callie's lower abdomen. Her vision got blurry and the hold she usually had on herself during sex exploded into a million pieces.

She was head over heels in love with Arizona.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

Next morning Callie and Arizona were woken by a phone call from Tim. He called to inform Callie of the 'press situation' which dampened the mood a bit. Callie was glad to be public about Arizona, but how the press had decided to deal with the news story was never easy to foresee.

The two women got into the living room and Arizona checked her phone. 55 missed calls and tons of messages from family and friends. She gulped and called her parents right away. They had seen something on the news and a few cousins had called to ask 'if it was really true', most of them more chocked at the fact that Arizona was with Calliope Torres than the fact that she was with a woman. Arizona told them to just not pick up the phone if they didn't feel like it and then promised to call them later in the day.

Tim arrived. He was carrying a stack of magazines and placed them on the coffee table in front of Arizona.

"NBC and E! ran it" he said to Callie "Let me know if you need anything. I'm assuming we'll make an official statement?"

"Yes" Callie said "Can you get Chelsea on that, please?"

"Yes, Miss Torres" he answered, nodded at Arizona, and then left the suite.

Callie looked at Arizona who was staring at the stack of magazines. The latina picked up the first one. On the front page there was a picture shot through the window of Francesca's, with Callie holding Arizona's hand.

The headline said 'Who is the mystery blonde?'. In the next magazine was a picture of the two women leaving the restaurant and the headline read 'A queen for the Torres Empire?'

Arizona turned her face away. She felt violated. Until now going public had seemed like a fairly easy thing to do, but now she realized that it meant that she would be completely exposed. That people were going to stare. That she would have to answer questions. That something so new to her would also be news to the world.

"God…I have work today" she said and looked at Callie.

"We'll get you there. Don't worry" Callie pulled the blonde into her arms.

Arizona's heart was beating so fast it threatened to burst out of her chest. She pulled out of Callie's arms and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Callie followed her.

"Arizona…please"

She didn't want Arizona to leave like this.

"Callie, I just need some time, okay?"

"Okay" Callie said "Time is fine. But please, come back"

Arizona stopped what she was doing and looked at Callie. She realized that Callie was afraid that she'd leave and never come back. It broke her heart.

She put her hands on either side of Callie's face and pulled the latina into a kiss.

"I'm not running. I promise" she then said, making Callie breathe out a sigh of relief.

Ten minutes later Arizona was in a car with Tim who was taking her to the hospital. She got off as close to a side entrance as possible and went straight to the staff lounge to collect herself for a minute.

The lounge wasn't the best choice though because inside was a group of four of her surgeon colleagues bent over the table in the middle of the room. As the blonde came through the door the four turned around and stared at her.

She noticed what they had been looking at on the table - a magazine - and she swallowed.

The silence was deafening.

And then her colleagues surprised her by not running out of the room or avoiding the subject. One of them stepped forward and said "I'm so happy for you, Robbins!" and the others chimed in with well wishes.

Arizona realized that this was the first time she relaxed her shoulder's since Tim had brought in the magazines that morning. She talked to her colleagues for a while and it felt normal.

Later, as she was scrubbing into a surgery, she was standing next to her favorite scrub nurse, Eva.

"I heard" the nurse simply said while washing her hands, and then there was a pause "I didn't even know you were gay, doctor Robbins"

"Oh, I'm not ga..." Arizona started but realized that she didn't know how to finish that sentence. If she wasn't gay, what was she? Bisexual?

"It's okay" the nurse said "It's always a little confusing in the beginning" She winked at Arizona before she walked into the OR, leaving Arizona by the sink.

Arizona smiled. This whole 'coming out' wasn't too bad. She walked into the OR, ready to rock the surgery.

Later in the day Arizona saw Tim standing by the cafeteria. She walked up to him.

"Tim?"

"Miss Torres is working. She sent me to tell you that an official statement has been sent out with basic biographical information about you. Hopefully that will keep the worst of the vultures at bay. The novelty of this should be over within a few weeks"

Arizona nodded. She already missed Callie. They hadn't made any plans, and Arizona was wondering if she should go to Callie's after work or just home.

"Is she working tonight?" Arizona asked.

"Yes. She'll be up town till late"

Arizona did her best to hide her disappointment.

"Okay. Thanks, Tim"

He gave her a courteous nod and walked away.

Arizona had two more surgeries before her shift was over. The hospital security guard helped her call a cab and she went home. To her own place.

The apartment was dark and cold. She hadn't been there for a few days. She lit some candles, sat down on the couch, and started calling people.

She talked to everybody she knew, friends and family, and when she had finally made the last call, she was exhausted. The day had taken everything out of her. And she missed Callie.

She contemplated calling the latina but decided not to because Callie was probably busy. The blonde didn't want to disturb.

Instead she wrote the brunette instead.

**Home now. Longest day ever. Miss you - A**

Meanwhile on the Upper East Side Callie was furious.

"YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?" Callie raged at Tim "You could have made sure to pick her up after her shift ended and take her to The Mazatlán!"

Tim knew he had screwed up, leaving the blonde to her own devices on a day like today. He did nothing but apologize, but Callie wasn't having it. She was in the middle of an important meeting but she cancelled without hesitation, got in her car and went directly to Arizona's place.

Arizona was still on her couch when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and was so very relieved when she saw Callie standing at her door that she started crying.

Callie pulled her into a hug and held her until Arizona was no longer sniffling.

"I'm sorry" Callie said "I...I could have gone about this whole thing a little bit better"

Arizona looked at her.

"It's okay, Calliope, I just missed you today. Tonight"

"Me too" the brunette said. She pulled out her phone and called Tim to tell him that she would spend the night at Arizona's.

They ordered Chinese food and watched TV and it was relaxing and comforting and safe.

They fell asleep on the couch and woke up in the middle of the night, Callie's arm around Arizona.

"We can't hide forever, you know" Callie said with a husky voice.

"I know. But just give me tonight"


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

The next few days passed so fast that when Friday arrived, Arizona barely remembered what kind of surgeries she'd had that week.

There had been a lot of articles, pictures, and news mentioning of the two over the week. Callie had gone on a business radio show to talk about a donation she had made to a housing project. She'd been on the show before and knew the host.

After a round of questions about what kind of development projects the funds would go towards, the host shifted into more private questions, asking about an old car he knew Callie had. And then he broached the subject of Arizona.

"So, Callie, we want to be the first ones to ask you about this woman everybody is talking about. Doctor Arizona Robbins?"

Callie laughed.

The latina seemed completely unfazed by the question, and Arizona - who was listening from home - felt her insides melt at the sound of Callie's soft voice.

"You didn't strike me as the gossipy type, Mark"

He chuckled.

"Well, that was until I saw how happy you look"

"I am happy, thank you, Mark. But if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my relationship with Miss Robbins private"

She said it with mirth, but there was no doubt that that was as far as she would allow him to go.

And now it was Friday, and since the two women hadn't actually seen much of each other during the week, Arizona had persuaded Callie to meet for lunch.

They were sitting in Callie's car, eating sandwiches in the hospital parking lot, laughing at the interns who were constantly scouting trauma at the entrance to the emergency room.

Then there was a silence, and Callie was looking down at her sandwich. Arizona could sense that the latina wanted to say something.

"What?" she said and moved a strand of loose hair behind Callie's ear.

"I have this thing tomorrow. It's a fundraiser. A lot of business people will be there and hopefully they'll all write out some big checks for different charities"

Callie paused.

"I'd like you to come with me. As my date"

"Tomorrow? Uh…I don't know…I mean, is it a big deal with tuxes and gowns and stuff?"

"Yeah" Callie said with a smile "It's a big deal with tuxes and gowns and stuff"

Arizona furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Callie said.

"No, no, I want to, I'm just trying to figure out how I'll squeeze shopping for a dress into my 10 hour shift tomorrow"

Callie smiled "Why don't we say that I'll make sure that's taken care of?"

"Callie"

"I mean it. I don't waste my time shopping for things like that and neither should you"

Arizona sighed and nodded.

"Okay"

"Great!"

Later in the day Arizona went straight from her shift to being on call during the night, and then moved into her ten hour shift at 6 o'clock the next morning. She didn't waste time going home, but slept at the hospital.

When she finished her shift she called Callie.

"Callie…I…need to go home for a second. Just to…I just need…"

"Arizona, it's perfectly fine. Go home and take a minute. I'll have the clothes transported over, and I'll stop by to pick you up at 8:00"

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. She just needed a bit of time to collect herself. It had been a very long 36 hours, and what she wanted most was a bath, and to get herself ready for the night in peace.

Ten minutes after she arrived home, the doorbell rang, and when she opened the door, a woman and a man carrying garment bags were standing outside.

She led them into the living room, and they hung the bags around in the room.

Before they left, the woman turned around and said "You're as beautiful as she said you were" and smiled at Arizona "If I were you I'd go with the red one"

And then they were out the door.

Arizona unzipped the bags and looked around at the five very beautiful dresses now hanging from the door frames in her living room. She felt like a princess.

She let her hand run over the soft fabric of the red dress. She knew she wouldn't have to try on any of the others. She wanted to wear the red one. It was soft, strapless and had a sexiness to it that she knew Callie would appreciate.

The blonde took a bath and got herself ready. She had a glass of wine to calm her nerves while putting on make-up.

And then, at 7:50, she put on the dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was quite satisfied.

She'd gone to nice events before, but somehow tonight was different. It was the first time they would be together, as a couple, at an event, and Arizona was nervous about it. What was expected of her? How did Callie want to play it?

She decided that she would just take Callie's lead, and before she even finished that thought, Callie rang the doorbell.

Arizona's jaw dropped when she saw the brunette.

The latina looked gorgeous. Knee-long black dress and long tanned legs.

"Hot" the blonde breathed out while letting her eyes travel up and down Callie's curvy body.

Callie laughed and stepped inside.

"That dress" she said in awe "looks really good on you, Arizona"

The latina leaned in and gave the blonde a small kiss. She noticed that Arizona was also wearing the bracelet, and it made her feel warm all over. Callie's scent made Arizona dizzy, and she was trying hard to push the images of Callie in a garter belt far back in her mind. She had to or she wouldn't be able to keep herself from ripping Callie's clothes off.

"Ready?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure" Arizona said "but I'll come with you anyway" She gave the brunette a wink.

Once they were in the car, Callie prepared Arizona the evening.

"I host this thing every year. Everybody is going to be there; VIPs, rich business people etcetera. There will be a number of representatives from charities present as well and they'll be busy buttering up people. The main goal is, of course, to make people get out their check books. The deal is, that I will match every dollar donated tonight"

"Oh… And you do this every year you say?"

"Yeah"

Arizona looked at the latina. Callie was going over a few notes while filling Arizona in on the plan for the evening. The blonde knew that this was business as usual for Callie. And she knew that giving money away to charities was a big part of keeping a good relationship with the community, thus making business easier. But the way Callie was biting her lip while going over the notes for her speech, making sure everything was perfect for the many people that depended on her tonight, made Arizona's heart swell.

She took Callie's hand and caressed Callie's fingers while looking out the window and thinking about how her life had changed completely in the last few months.

"We're here, ladies" the driver said as he pulled up in front of The Met.

Tim was getting out of the car in front of them, walked to their car, and opened the door for Callie who gave Arizona's hand a comforting squeeze before getting out of the car and into the ocean of flashlights waiting outside.

Tim helped Arizona out as well, and Callie grabbed the blonde's hand.

Arizona looked at Callie. 'Big deal' Callie as her dad had called her. And the brunette was all smiles and looked radiant in the shower of lights. She leaned in and whispered into Arizona's ear "Relax, smile, and enjoy"

So Arizona smiled. She was still nervous, but she decided to focus on how absolutely happy she was, that she was walking up the steps to the entrance of The Met with sweet, wonderful, sexy Callie Torres. It made her relax to think that at the end of the night, she would be going home with Callie.

As they got into the lobby Callie was quickly whisked away so she could get ready to go on stage. Arizona was left with Tim and a couple of Callie's other assistants, and they made sure she was taken to their table in front of the stage.

As Tim helped her get seated, she had a 'Pretty Woman' moment, where Tim leaned in, and let her know who the four other people at the table were.

Everybody smiled and nodded at Arizona.

Two minutes later everybody got up and clapped. Callie was coming on stage.

Arizona couldn't believe how amazing Callie looked. She had on her business expression, but it was slightly softer than when Arizona had seen her in meetings. Tonight was also about reaching out.

First Callie spoke softly about the planned events of the evening, and she ended her speech in style.

"I know you come for the food" the crowd laughed "and the drinks and the fun, but please take your time tonight to listen to the hardworking people who try to make this life a little bit better for the people who need it the most. I'm hoping you'll leave at the end of the night with a happy heart and an empty check book. Thanks"

People clapped, and Arizona almost burst open with pride and love. Callie walked down from the stage and sat down next to Arizona. She leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek which surprised Arizona.

"Don't worry" Callie whispered "I've made sure there are no cameras in here"

Then the latina turned to the rest of the table and said "Good evening everyone"

Everyone was nice and all smiles. They were obviously happy to be at the table with Callie.

The waiters started bringing in the food, and an elderly guy who had just arrived and sat down to the left of Arizona leaned in and said "Please tell Callie that I'm getting tired of salmon"

"I heard you, Hugo" Callie snapped back with a laugh "I like salmon, so you will eat salmon"

The guy smiled and reached out his hand to shake Arizona's.

"Hugo Powell, retired CEO of Point Tech…"

"…and a giant pain in my ass" Callie said while taking a sip of her wine.

The man laughed.

"He comes here every year. Donates a lot of money but bitches about everything" Callie said matter-of-factly.

The man laughed again. Arizona was enjoying the banter.

"I just like to keep you on your toes, Callita. Your father would have wanted me to"

Callie nodded solemnly as the man and lifted his glass to cheer with her and Arizona.

"To Carlos Torres. For getting on the boat and coming here. For being a great business rival. And for being a great friend" Hugo said, obviously affected by the memory of his friend "Now, let's get this salmon over with"

Callie and Arizona laughed.

Dinner was nice and conversation flowed freely. When they got up, people quickly gathered in groups to chat.

"This is when the sucking up starts" Callie said and smiled. They walked around for a few hours, talking to almost everyone in the room. Arizona noticed how Callie went from excited when she spoke with charity people to straight laced when she spoke to the people that were there to donate. It intrigued the blonde.

At some point Callie said "I need to talk to a few people. Are you gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Arizona was relaxed and she'd talked to enough nice people already to know that this event no longer scared her.

An hour later she had found some privacy in a corner, leaning against a column, enjoying watching Callie from afar.

Hugo walked up to her.

"She's special" he said "Never gave two cents about what everyone in this 'business' thinks. She's got balls. And she was born to do this. Carlos always knew she'd eventually take over everything. He didn't care about her partying. He knew she'd be ready. That's the kind of person she is. Ready" He paused "Let her give, okay. It's what she does best. Just like her father. So very generous" He patted the blonde on the shoulder and then left.

Arizona smiled and moved a little bit closer to the brunette who was standing with her back to the blonde, talking to a man about the development of the real estate marked. Arizona was eavesdropping on the conversation. And she was smiling because she loved to witness this side of Callie. Tough and down-to-business Callie was sexy. The conversation soon turned to personal matters though.

"I heard you and Belinda have a daughter now. Congratulations" Callie said to the guy.

"Thanks, Callie. It's been quite the change from our former fast paced lives in the financial district to being parents and worrying about diapers and sleeping patterns" he chuckled "How about you? Are you gonna make some babies to carry on the Torres legacy?"

Callie laughed "No, no, I'm not cut out for kids, Evan. I think I'll leave that to other people"

Arizona's heart sank. She lost the grip on her champagne glass and it fell to the grown and shattered.

Immediately Callie was there with a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulder while a waiter started picking up the broken glass.

"Are you okay, baby?" Callie asked "Arizona?"

Arizona plastered on a smile "Yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit tired that's all" Her insides were freezing over. Callie didn't want kids?

"It's late. We'll go now"

Arizona didn't argue. She had been having fun, but now this fundraiser no longer interested her. She wanted to go home. To her own place. Without Callie.

They got into the car and Callie turned to the driver "To The Mazatlán, please"

"Callie…I think…I think I'd like to go home. Alone"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Are you _sure_?" Callie knew that something was up.

"Yes, Callie"

The latina decided not to push it and instead said to the driver "Jones Street"

Before Arizona got out of the car, she gave Callie a small kiss, but didn't make eye contact.

"See you for lunch tomorrow?" Callie asked in a hopeful voice. They'd arranged to eat at The Mazatlán and hang out together for the rest of the day.

Arizona nodded and then closed the car door.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

Next day at 11 o'clock, Arizona took the elevator up to Callie's place. She'd had a long night to think, and had reached the conclusion that she didn't want to carry this around. She was going to talk to Callie about it.

She walked into the latina's living room where Callie was sitting on the couch. The brunette got up and gave Arizona a megawatt smile.

"Hey" she said.

"I have something I need to talk to you about" Arizona said with a shaky voice.

They both sat down. Callie looked concerned.

"No, no" the blonde said "It's nothing bad. I just…I…In the future…I want everything with you, Callie. Do you understand that? I want to live with you, and travel with you, and celebrate Christmas with you, and…and have babies with you" The last part came out as a whisper. "Please say you want all that too. Please say you want babies"

Callie blinked. Arizona held her breath.

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"Because I heard you talk to that guy at the party and…and you told him you don't want kids"

Callie got up and walked to the window, standing with her back to Arizona. She was silent for a very long time.

"That guy is a kid. He's not a friend. He's barely even a business partner. Now, I would never, ever stand there and talk about something that personal with someone like him. He's interested in knowing who will one day take over the business, and if he can get even the smallest information out of me, he'll run all over town with it" The latina turned around and faced the blonde "It's a game, Arizona. It's all a game. And I need to tread carefully"

Arizona cursed herself for being so stupid. Her own insecurities had now caused her to open up the 'baby discussion', and it wasn't even like she wanted babies _right now_ herself.

"I'm sorry…" she started "…I…I wasn't thinking…"

"I've only known you for six months, Arizona…I don't…Kids…that's a pretty big thing to be talking about…I…"

"Forget I asked, please" Arizona said in a fast pace "It's too soon. Forget I asked. Please!"

Callie looked at Arizona. She wanted to make sure that the blonde wasn't just trying to wash away her own feelings by quickly taking back her statement. Arizona had a pleading look on her face.

Callie nodded.

They looked at each other for a second, neither of them sure what to say. It was Arizona who finally broke the silence.

She got up, took Callie's hand, and led the brunette into the bedroom.

She turned to the latina and said "Make love to me, Callie"

Making love Callie could do. Making love to Arizona was easy. Because Callie felt it. She felt the love. And so she lay Arizona down on the bed and made love to her.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

"You're an idiot!"

Callie looked up at Tim and furrowed her brow. He had never called her that before and she didn't know whether to get mad or wait for what was – without a doubt – going to come out of his mouth next.

"She's amazing and sweet and beautiful and she understands you. Understands _this_" he said and threw his arms out to the side as to point at everything about Callie's life "She is who you've been waiting for, and then you can't even give her that? You're an idiot!"

"But I don't think I want kids. How can I tell her that I want kids if I don't"

"You want kids. For her, you're gonna want to have kids. Five kids, ten kids. However many she wants"

Callie opened her mouth to respond, but Tim lifted a finger to shush her.

"And if you find out that you are absolutely sure that you do not want kids, then I suggest you end it with her as fast as possible, because she obviously wants them. And you will make her miserable if you hold on to her any longer"

And then Tim turned around and walked out of the room.

Callie stayed in her office for the rest of the day. She didn't do anything but stare out the window.

Kids? She'd never even thought that hard about the possibility.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

The next day Arizona got out of a taxi on the corner of Martense and Van Doren in Queens. Callie was waiting for her there.

"What are we doing here?" Arizona asked. She had no idea what had been going on in Callie's head, and she had no idea why she was now standing on a sidewalk in Queens.

"Come" Callie said, took the blonde's hand and walked into the nearest building. They walked up to the 3rd floor, and Callie opened the door to an apartment.

They got in and Arizona looked around. It was a small place. She was pretty sure that the room she was standing in, the kitchen she could see, and the bedroom that was probably hiding behind the door at the end of the room was all there was.

It looked old, like it hadn't been renovated for years and years, and it had a certain smell. Hot spices maybe?

"Callie?" Arizona asked questioningly.

"This is where we lived when we first arrived. Everything I have started right here"

"Oh…OH! Really?"

"Yeah" Callie's face showed melancholy and maybe…pain?

"You own it?"

"Yeah. When I first bought it from the old lady that lived here, I thought that maybe I'd fix it up and keep it as my private, secret, retreat, but now I kind of like that it looks exactly like it did when we lived here. Hell, it's even the same fridge"

Arizona walked around and looked into the bedroom. She tried to imagine a very young Callie running around here, playing on the floor. And a hard working Carlos Torres slowly making it in New York.

Arizona didn't say anything. She felt like this moment was too important. She just looked at the latina.

"I don't remember the years in Mexico" Callie said "And I only remember this place because it was such an intense time. We became American in this apartment. I did English homework here. We had our first thanksgiving here. Dad kept the place for years after we'd moved into Manhattan. I think he used to come here to remind himself of his accomplishments. But also to keep him grounded"

Arizona tilted her head and bit her lower lip. This was Callie being the most vulnerable Arizona had ever seen her.

"Arizona, I never imagined I'd have anything to give to a child. This life. I work so much. I live in a hotel. I don't know how to do Disney and play dates because I never had those things. But you know. And I do want to live with you and travel with you and celebrate Christmas with you, and…and…"

"Callie…"

"…and when the time comes…kids too" she said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Callie" Arizona said and rushed into the brunette's arms.

As she pressed the side of her face into Callie's neck, she felt a tear on Callie's cheek, and it made her heart swell.

That night they made love without a word. It was so intense that Arizona felt like she was inside and outside of her own body at the same time.

Her orgasm came out as a loud whimper, and when she buried herself in Callie's arms, she felt happiness like she'd never felt it before.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Next morning Arizona woke up to the sound of Callie speaking Spanish in the kitchen. Arizona put on a t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom, her hair a mess and her vision blurred from sleep.

It wasn't till she was standing behind Callie that she realized, that Callie was having a conversation on Facetime with Mrs. Torres.

"Veo que sigues con la rubia" Mrs. Torres said.

(*I can see you're still with the blonde*)

Callie turned around and got a short glimpse of Arizona who very quickly had jumped to the side so that the older Torres woman wouldn't see any more of her than she already had.

Callie laughed.

"Sí, sigo con la rubia" she said and winked at Arizona "Her name is Arizona, mom"

(*Yes, I'm still with the blonde*)

"Arizona" Mrs. Torres said.

Arizona slowly leaned into view with her tousled hair and her red cheeks. Callie laughed.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres"

"When will I see you in Mexico?"

Arizona swallowed "Uhm…I don't know…uh…"

"I'm thinking before the end of the month" Mrs. Torres interrupted.

Arizona's mouth was still open from her attempt to give Mrs. Torres an answer, and it stayed open until Callie came to the rescue.

"We'll see, mom. I'll call you. Muchos besos y te quiero"

(*Lots of kisses and I love you*)

Callie closed Facetime down and looked at Arizona whose head was now buried in a pillow. The blonde was horrified that Mrs. Torres had seen her in what was obviously her post-night-of-sex state.

Callie laughed and lay down on top of Arizona and started tickling her.

"Callie!" Arizona yelped out.

"Tell me you want to go to Mexico with me!" Callie said "I won't stop until you agree"

"Callie, stop, please, stop!" Arizona yelled hysterically.

"Nope!" the latina simply said and continued torturing the blonde.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Arizona finally cried and Callie immediately lifted her hands off the blonde's body.

"Great! As soon as you know when you can take a couple of days off I'll let my mom know"

"You really want me to come with you?" Arizona looked at the latina in wonder.

Callie's heart skipped a beat at the sweetness and trepidation of Arizona's words.

"Baby, of course" she said and planted a kiss on Arizona's forehead.

Less than two weeks later they were on their way to the airport. Arizona was nervous and was drumming her legs with her fingers. She didn't like flying. And she was worried about not making a good impression with Callie's family.

Callie grabbed her hand "Don't worry, Arizona. Everybody will love you"

Arizona shook her head at her own worries and smiled at the brunette.

"I should have started practicing Spanish months ago" she said "Como esta señora Torres?"

(*How are you Mrs. Torres?*)

"You'll be fine!" Callie said and gave the blonde a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

To Arizona's surprise they walked past the security line and through a door to a small room. A police officer checked their passports, and their luggage was put through a scanning machine. They said goodbye to Tim and went through a door at the other end of the room. On the other side of the door was a long corridor. As they walked towards the glass door at the end of the corridor, Arizona saw people on the other side of the glass wall, inside the airport lounges. She wondered if what they had just gone through would be their only security check.

"Callie, what…where are we going?" she asked the latina.

"To the plane. Where did you think we were going?"

"But…"

And that's when Arizona realized. They were not flying United or AA or any other regular airlines. They were going to fly on Callie's private jet.

Arizona didn't know why these things kept surprising her, but they did. Callie on the other hand was thinking that the way the blonde kept getting surprised said something very important about the blonde; she didn't assume, and she wasn't in this for the money.

They walked out of the door and the cool winter breeze hit them hard. Callie pulled Arizona close until a car pulled up. It took them to the small plane. It was jet black and had a large golden T on the tail.

A man took care of their luggage and the two women walked onto the plane.

Callie had a few work related things she needed to take care of during the trip, so she was in phone meetings for most of the time. Arizona read a book and slept a bit, and walked around in the cabin.

Five and a half hours after take-off they landed in Mazatlán. A car was waiting for them and they were soon on their way to Callie's mom's place.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a large villa surrounded by palm trees and large beautiful trees full of colorful flowers.

As soon as they got out of the car, the front door of the villa opened, and Callie's mom came out.

"Mama!" Callie said and gave the woman a warm hug. Mrs. Torres kept kissing the latina's cheeks.

"Mija!" the woman said, and some of her toughness vanished as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks "Tanto tiempo, Callita"

(*My daughter*) (*It's been so long, Callita*)

They looked at each other with big smiles for a couple of minutes, and then Mrs. Torres turned to Arizona.

"Bienvenida" she said and gave Arizona a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you, Miss Torres" Arizona said and smiled at the older woman. They went inside and Mrs. Torres showed them to one the guest rooms.

"I think there's probably no point in giving you separate rooms" the woman muttered under her breath, making Callie laugh.

"Mama, I'm 33 years old. I think it's okay if I share a bed with my girlfriend"

Arizona's looked at Callie. This was the first time Callie had referred to the blonde as her girlfriend.

"Okay, okay" Mrs. Torres said "You'll have privacy here, girls. Si necesitais algo, tocad el timbre. Cenamos a las 7"

(*If you need anything, ring the bell. Dinner is at 7*)

"Gracias, mama" Callie said, closed the door to the room, and turned to face Arizona.

"'Girlfriend', huh?" Arizona said.

"Well, she would have never let us sleep together if I told her that you were a prostitute that I picked you up at the hotel bar"

"Very funny, Miss Torres!"

Arizona slapped Callie's ass.

"Why are you slapping me?" Callie whined.

"Because you're misbehaving, my sweet Calliope" Arizona said, hooked her finger in the hem of Callie's pants and pulled the latina close.

Their lips were almost touching and Arizona felt Callie's breath on her face. It felt warm and it smelled like pure Callie.

Arizona stuck out her tongue and licked Callie's lower lip. She pulled the lip into her mouth and bit it slightly. When it became too much for the latina, the brunette pushed her backwards onto the bed and hovered over her while kissing her passionately.

The latina reached down a hand and unbuttoned Arizona's pants to make room for her hand inside. Before reaching in, she brought her hand up to her face and stuck her index and middle finger into her mouth to moisten them. It was quite possible the sexiest thing Arizona had seen. Two seconds later the blonde felt Callie's fingers touching her clit.

She looked into Callie's eyes and started moving her hips in rhythm with Callie's strokes. She kept eye contact until she tumbled over the edge, grabbing Callie's sides to steady herself.

As soon as the orgasm subsided, she started tugging at Callie's pants.

"Off" she whispered.

Callie took off her pants.

"Sit there" The blonde pointed to a small couch at the other end of the room.

Callie sat down and immediately Arizona was on her knees between the latina's legs. She licked the length of the latina's folds and then took Callie's clit between her lips and moved her tongue rapidly. She had been dying to taste Callie.

"Slow down, baby" Callie breathed out, but at the same time she was dying to come, so she lifted her pelvis off the couch to meet Arizona's mouth.

Arizona's fingers found Callie's opening, and she penetrated the brunette slowly, already feeling the latina's walls clench.

Callie absolutely loved to have Arizona's face between her legs. She loved how Arizona initiated the oral sex. And she loved how sexy Arizona always looked every time she looked up at Callie after having given the brunette an orgasm.

The penetration pushed the brunette over the edge and she had to really restrain herself to not moan out loud. Her mom had given them permission to sleep in the same bed, but Callie wasn't sure that her mom would enjoy hearing sex sounds coming from their room.

The two women showered quickly and got ready for dinner. When they walked into the living room, more people had arrived. Aunts and uncles and cousins were everywhere, and Callie introduced Arizona to all of them.

Then they ate, and Arizona enjoyed how loud it was. Everybody was talking at the same time, getting up and sitting back down. Mountains of delicious food were everywhere, and in the middle of everything was Callie. Beautiful Callie with a radiant smile on her face. She met Arizona's gaze and winked at her.

After dinner Arizona carried some plates to the kitchen and smiled at Callie's mom.

"Dinner was really amazing, Mrs. Torres" she said.

Mrs. Torres furrowed her brow "Arizona, you must tell Callie to teach you some Spanish. My future grandchildren have to learn so I can talk to them"

Arizona opened her mouth, but was unsure what to say. The acceptance in Callie's mom's words was overwhelming, and at the same time it made her nervous. Callie and her had only very recently had the talk about the possibility of children.

She looked at Callie.

Callie turned to her mom "Mom, I'm fairly sure that your grandchildren will be American citizens, so let's see if we can improve your English pronunciation instead, should we?"

Callie winked at Arizona.

"Que ingrato" Mrs. Torres muttered and slapped Callie on the arm.

(*What ungratefulness*)


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

They passed a good part of the next day in the company of the family, drinking ice cold lemonade on the large terrace, kids running around all over the place, music playing, and adults laughing. It was wonderful. At some point Arizona was lying on a lounge garden chair, enjoying the sun and the sound of the people around her. She felt welcome and relaxed. She felt at home.

Callie had gone into the house for a couple of minutes but now came back out into the garden. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing tight white cotton shorts and a tank top. She waved at Arizona and poured herself another glass of lemonade before she walked across the grass and started partaking in a volleyball match that her cousins were in the middle of. Arizona could tell that Callie was wearing a bikini underneath the clothes. And in Arizona's mind, the around-the-neck-closure of the bathing suit begged to be opened.

Arizona swallowed thickly. It didn't seem possible, but it looked like Callie's skin had already taken to the sun and was now a shade darker. The shorts hugged the brunette's ass in a deliciously sexy way, and the tank top exposed her toned arms and beautiful neck. Her hair was in a loose French braid. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off the latina.

Callie turned around towards where Arizona was sitting and noticed the look in the blonde's eyes. The latina smiled.

"Go change, blondie" she yelled "And come help me beat these guys"

Arizona chuckled, got up and went into the house to change. When she got back out she joined Callie's team. They played for about an hour, and then it was time for everybody to go home.

When they had said goodbye to everybody, Callie pushed Arizona onto the grass and let herself fall on top of the blonde. Arizona was giggling and squirming under the brunette, but Callie held her in place, her strong thighs locking Arizona's legs.

"There is no escaping now, blondie" Callie whispered and lowered herself to kiss Arizona's lips. Before she got that far though, they heard Mrs. Torres clearing her throat 10 feet away and quickly let go of each other.

"If you teenagers can let go of each other for a minute, I can tell you that I'm going to go into town for a couple of hours. There's a car if you want to go to the beach. Be home for dinner at 7"

The older woman turned around and left.

"You mom is a woman of few words" Arizona said while watching Mrs. Torres walk away.

"I know" Callie chuckled and looked at Arizona with a smile "Wanna go to the beach?"

"God, yes, I would love to go to the beach!" Arizona said. It was hot, and the exertion of the volleyball game had made her long for the waves she could see in the distance.

Arizona changed into her bikini and put on some shorts and a top, and then they drove to the beach.

Callie found a secluded area where there were hardly any people and they sat down in the warm sand. Arizona closed her eyes and breathed in the clean pacific air.

"I want to feel the water" she said and got up. She quickly stripped herself of her shorts and top, and as she walked down to the water, Callie watched her. The afternoon sun wrapped itself around the blonde's body, and when Arizona walked into the water, her body being slowly absorbed by the element, Callie felt so much love that she wanted to cry.

Callie looked at Arizona and Arizona looked at Callie. The blonde felt how the movement of the water tickled her sides. It reminded her of Callie's warm hands on her body.

The brunette had taken her top and shorts off and was now sitting in the sand in her black bikini looking like the Sports Illustrated model Arizona had seen in her in the spa of The Mazatlán so many months ago.

The blonde walked out of the water and went directly to straddling Callie's legs. She wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and gave the latina a kiss.

"Your bikini" Callie huskily said "It's needs to go"

"Not on a public beach in Mexico it doesn't" Arizona said teasingly "Maybe you need to cool off a bit, Calliope"

She reached a hand into the cooler, grabbed an ice cube, and dropped it down the front of Callie's bikini top. And then she ran for dear life.

Callie got up and ran after the blonde, grabbed one of her hands and pulled her down on the sand. Hovering over Arizona, Callie decided to throw caution to the wind and ask Arizona the question she'd been wanting to ask her ever since they had visited Callie's childhood home.

"Move in with me"

Arizona tilted her head to the side and studied Callie. The brunette looked so tanned and delicious in the sun, and the question she had just asked was something that Arizona – without knowing it – had longed to hear.

"Yes"


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

Dinner was fairly quiet. Callie and her mom were speaking Spanish for most it. It seemed like they had important things to talk about, so Arizona didn't mind.

At some point she ventured into the kitchen to fill the water pitcher. In the kitchen was a woman whom Arizona assumed was the lady who helped Mrs. Torres cook.

"Hola" the woman said and smiled at Arizona.

"Hi" Arizona said and smiled back at the woman as she filled the pitcher.

As Arizona was on her way out of the kitchen again, the woman stopped her.

"Miss"

Arizona turned around to face the woman.

"Yes?"

"Callita never brought home anyone before. You must be special" she said and winked at her.

Arizona's cheeks turned red.

"Thank you" she whispered and headed back into the dining room.

Half an hour later they all left the table and had coffee in the sun room. Mrs. Torres asked about Arizona's job, and the blonde talked passionately about her work. Callie leaned back and enjoyed the way the blonde explained one of her latest surgeries. And Callie loved how her mom listened intently.

It had gotten late, and they said goodnight to Mrs. Torres, and went to their room. They undressed in silence.

"How bad would it be if I said I was too tired for sex?" Arizona said as she fell onto the mattress.

Callie laughed.

"Not bad at all. I'm pretty tired myself. Sorry about all the Spanish by the way"

"No, it's okay, you guys haven't seen each other in a while. Besides, I like it when you speak Spanish. It's very sexy"

Callie arched an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss Arizona's lips.

"I'll have to speak it more often then" she said and winked at the blonde.

She pulled Arizona in so she was spooning the blonde, and kissed her neck.

"Callie?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think we could maybe paint the bedroom walls? The tapestry is so dark"

There was a silence. Callie hadn't thought of the fact that, technically, Arizona would now be moving into a hotel, and that Callie's classy striped tapestry and her dark hotel furniture probably wasn't the homiest. At least not to someone like Arizona who wore a scrub cap with butterflies on it. She sensed changes coming on, and she liked it.

"We'll paint" Callie simply said and pulled Arizona in closer. She wanted the blonde to feel as much at home at The Mazatlán as Callie did. And she knew exactly how she was going to do it. After Arizona had dozed off, she left the bedroom and called Tim.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

Next day the two women got back on Callie's plane and headed towards New York. In spite of Mrs. Torres' cool exterior, she had had a hard time letting go of Callie, and had made the brunette promise to come back soon.

Now they were on the plane. They were both reading, but Arizona had a hard time concentrading, and she kept stealing glances of the latina.

She eventually got up, took the magazine out of Callie's hands, sat down on Callie's lap and put her arms around the brunette's neck.

Callie knew the look in Arizona's eyes. It meant that the blonde had something on her mind.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Are you a member of the mile high club?"

"Uhm…no" Callie said.

"Really? You have this very nice private plane with a large luxurious bathroom and you've never had sex on it?"

"Nope. As a matter of fact you're the only other woman than me that's been on this plane"

"Oh…"

"To join that club…does it have to be in the bathroom?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because we could do it here" Callie smiled.

"Here?" Arizona said in horror. She looked towards the door to the front end of the plane. The door lead to where the flight attendant sat and behind that was the door to the cockpit.

Callie pushed an intercom button in the panel of her seat and said "Mike?"

The flight attendant came into the cabin.

"You needed me, Miss Torres?"

"Yes, Mike, we'd like some privacy, please"

"Sure, Miss Torres"

He seemed unfazed by the request and simply pulled a heavy curtain across the cabin and closed and locked the door behind him when he left the room.

"We're as mile high here as we would be in the bathroom" Callie said with a smirk and as they stood up she said "And these seats do this" She pulled at a strap at the bottom of the two seats across the aisle, and they slowly folded into a bed.

The brunette took a blanket from one of the other seats and laid it out to cover the leather fabric.

Arizona bit her lip.

"Take you clothes off" Callie said in a low voice.

Arizona undressed slowly while not breaking eye contact with the latina.

"Tell me what you want me to do" Callie whispered huskily.

Arizona was already panting. She really enjoyed the way Callie was very straight forward in bed. And she had learned to not beat around the bush. She gathered herself.

"I want you to lick me" The blonde swallowed "And then I want you to fuck me"

Callie nodded and then took off her top and her pants and moved very close to Arizona.

Arizona sat down on the bed and scooted backwards to lie down. She was shaking with anticipation.

Callie got on her knees between the blonde's legs and leaned down. She parted the blonde's folds with a finger, and stuck her tongue in to touch Arizona's opening. Then she licked her way up to the blonde's clit, and elicited a moan from Arizona when she gently bit down on the bud.

Callie knew how to get Arizona worked up, and soon the blonde felt her walls clenching.

"Callie…I'm close…" she breathed out.

"Turn around" Callie ordered as she pulled back from between Arizona's legs.

Arizona looked at the brunette with dark blue eyes. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from exploding right then and there. She knew what was coming.

She turned around and got on her knees.

Callie leaned in over her and whispered "What was it you wanted me to do"

Arizona whimpered "Fuck me" and then Callie entered her from behind. The latina used her own body to put extra force into the thrusting, and leaned in and bit down hard on Arizona's shoulder. The blonde hissed at the pain, and as she felt Callie also penetrate her anus, she was gone. She fell forward and felt her body shake out the orgasm. Callie kept pushing in and out of her softly, to let the blonde ride out the high, the blonde's juices running down her hand.

When Arizona finally managed to open her eyes, Callie had put a blanket over both of them.

Callie was on her side, looking at the blonde with a soft smile.

Arizona shook her head.

"Too good" she breathed out.

"You're delicious" Callie whispered "I can't help it"

Arizona tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go away.

"Your turn" she then said and pushed Callie onto her back. Callie was very wet, and Arizona enjoyed the sight of the latina's glistening folds. Fucking her made Callie horny and that in return made Arizona's heart swell.

She reached down and placed two fingers at Callie's opening. Callie moved her pelvis upwards to meet Arizona's touch, and then the blonde entered her.

It didn't take long before the latina was also shaking with the pleasure Arizona was giving her, and then they fell asleep in each other's arms at 40,000 feet.

When they arrived at The Mazatlán at 6 in the evening, they decided they weren't hungry and instead went straight to the elevator.

Riding up Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at the brunette which made Callie even more nervous than she already was.

Callie stopped the elevator right before the doors opened to the suite. She turned to Arizona who looked at her questioningly.

"Don't you think sex on a plane is enough for one day?" Arizona smiled, but then she noticed how serious Callie looked.

The brunette took a deep breath.

"Someone once told me that there is this special moment when you open the door to a new place. That it's the best part of moving somewhere new, knowing that the possibilities are endless. That it signals a new beginning, a fresh start" The latina paused "Maybe we can have that here. Together"

She pressed the button, and the elevator door opened. Arizona's jaw dropped. The hall was empty. No plants, no paintings. When they moved into the living room, all the furniture was gone. It looked dark and gloomy and so did the adjacent meeting room and the hall that lead to the guest rooms. She opened the door to the bedroom where only the bed was left.

She turned around and looked at Callie who had been studying the blonde while being almost as surprised by how the place looked as Arizona.

The blonde was speechless. She knew that these grand gestures from Callie were made possible because the latina had an army of people to help her, but that didn't change the fact that the brunette was the most considerate and loving person Arizona had ever met.

She looked at Callie.

"I'm sure we can have that here, Callie" she said with a voice shaky from emotions.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

A month later Arizona's apartment was sold. Callie was in her office when one of her financial advisers came in and told her, that an amount from the blonde had been deposited in Callie's account. Callie looked confused at this information, but Tim knew.

"She's paying you back the difference between what she paid for the apartment and what it was actually worth" he said.

Callie had completely forgotten that Arizona had told her that she was going to pay her back.

Arizona wanted to start out living together with a clean slate. It made Callie smile. But it also made her ask the financial adviser to sit down. Callie had an idea she wanted to discuss.

Arizona was standing at the nurses' station when the hospital chief called her into her into his office.

"Doctor Robbins, I have great news" he said "I'm happy to inform you that a very big donation has just been made to the peds department"

Arizona blinked.

"5 million dollars! Congratulations, Doctor Robbins" the chief continued. He looked so extremely happy.

"Who…" Arizona started.

"It's an anonymous donation, so we don't know, but it came with a message…" He pulled a small card out of an envelope and read "_For the tiny humans_" He chuckled "Funny way of donating, but we won't complain. I suggest we have a meeting later this week about setting up that short-gut syndrome research project you've been wanting to do"

The chief was all smiles. Arizona didn't say anything. She just nodded and turned around and left his office. 5 million dollars. She was going to have to have a serious talk with Callie.

Arizona knew that Callie was in a meeting, but she didn't care. She barged through the doors to Callie's office at The Mazatlán dressed in scrubs, including her scrub cap. Callie and five other people looked up.

"I pay you back what I owe you and then you do this?" Arizona said.

Callie just looked at her.

"Callie, I was trying to…make things right. Financially"

"And you did" the brunette said.

"Yes, but…Callie…5 million dollars…"

"The money is not for you. It's for the kids" the brunette simply said.

"But…"

"Don't mess with me, Arizona. When it comes to money, don't mess with me"

Callie said the words in a soft voice, but there was no doubt that she was being serious. She hadn't expected Arizona to pay back the money from the apartment, but she had tolerated it. Since Arizona didn't want to keep the money, Callie had decided to do something that would benefit the blonde in another way, hence the 5 million dollar donation.

Arizona stared at the brunette. When it came to money, Callie really did handle things like a mob boss. She played dirty. But in a generous way. The amount was unimportant to the latina. What meant something was letting Arizona know, that Callie was there for her, and that she would never owe Callie anything.

"You have to stop, Callie. You have to stop being this good to me" Arizona finally said.

"I won't" Callie simply said.

And just like that there was nothing more to discuss, and Arizona slowly turned around and left the room to go back to the tiny humans.

When Callie came home late in the evening she found Arizona asleep on one of the new couches they had bought. The place had gotten a radical make-over, and Callie loved what Arizona had brought to the place in terms of colors and soul. The suite felt so much more like a home now and much, much less like a hotel apartment.

She sat down next to the couch and caressed Arizona's face, brushing loose strands of hair behind the blonde's ear.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open, and for a few seconds the two women just looked into each others' eyes. Callie's hand was resting on the blonde's cheek.

"I don't know what to give you" Arizona whispered.

Callie looked at her questioningly.

"You give so much. All the time. And I don't know what to give you" the blonde continued.

"Arizona, I…I've been alone for a long time. Not just relationship wise. Since I took over the business I…I haven't _had_ anyone…anyone I could share all of this with. Now I have you. And I…I want to share it all with you"

The lump in Arizona's throat just grew bigger and bigger. She needed to feel Callie.

"Take me to bed, Callie"


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

_**(TIME JUMP)**_

They had met in spring the year before and it was now August.

Callie was sitting in the cab of a large combine with one of Arizona's childhood friends, Bill, who was now farming west of Omaha.

She'd gotten to ride along while he was harvesting and it had been fun. Now they were looking out over the large newly cleared field where Arizona was playing with Bill's dog. The blonde looked cute in her boots and her French braid.

"You know" Bill said "Growing up I always thought I'd end up marrying her"

"Really?" Callie looked at him.

"Yeah. But when I finally worked up the courage to ask her out she said to me "I like you Billy, but I just don't feel 'drawn' to you"

They both chuckled.

"That sounds like something she would say" Callie said and looked at the blonde.

"Anyways" Bill continued "She seems pretty drawn to you. So maybe you should ask her one of these days"

Bill gave Callie a knowing wink as he climbed out of the combine.

Callie wondered if he was psychic. She'd been carrying a ring around in her pocket for a couple of weeks now, but hadn't been sure if it was the right time, if Arizona would think it was too soon.

She'd had a dream. A dream about Arizona on the beach on a warm summer day, the blonde giggling at the antics of a toddler who was running around in the sand while she held a protective hand over her pregnant belly.

It had made Callie cry with love in her sleep and she'd woken up with salt-stained cheeks.

She had known in her heart that what she had dreamt was meant to be her future.

And so she got on her plane and went to Mexico to ask her mom for her grandmother's wedding ring and had now carried that ring around like a hesitant promise in her pocket.

She got out of the combine, walked to where Arizona was standing, and cleared her throat. Arizona turned around and met her with a smile that made Callie's heart do a flip.

"It's so nice out here" Arizona said with a soft voice "Look at the sky"

"Arizona..." Callie started and grabbed Arizona's hand.

The blonde sensed that something was up and looked at the brunette intently.

"I thought about doing this at 'Francesca's' but I wanted it to be private and I know how you don't like me to pay people to clear places"

Arizona didn't know what Callie was getting at, but she smiled at Callie's words.

"And today...today just feels like the perfect day...in this beautiful place"

Callie got the little jewelry box out of her pocket and got on one knee in front of the blonde.

Arizona gasped when realization hit her.

"Arizona, will you marry me?"

Arizona stared at Callie, then at the ring the brunette was showing her, and then back at Callie.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it took her a while to get the word out.

"SAY YES, YOU IDIOT!" Billy yelled from afar, making Callie smile.

"Yes" Arizona finally whispered and fell to her knees in front of Callie.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you"

Callie breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled Arizona in for a heartfelt kiss.

That afternoon they made love in their rental car at the side of a dirt road.

It was frantic and sweaty and fast. Afterwards they lay for a while in the backseat, enjoying that the afternoon breeze cooled down the air, making it easier to breathe.

"Now I know how it feels" Arizona said as she was stroking Callie' hair in post coital bliss.

"What?" Callie asked.

"To be so utterly crazy about someone that you _have_ to pull over and have sex"

**THE END**


	56. Chapter 56

**FYI: I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY IN "NEW BEGINNINGS – A SEQUEL"**


End file.
